Defeat
by ElfGirl4
Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie, you'll have to read to find out what happens, and I guarantee-you'll like it. Plus there's lots of Will, so what's not to like???The trio are captured by Barbossa and he offers each of them a separate deal...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters…but I _do_ wish _I_ owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or Captain Jack Sparrow…(ha! That'd be a lovely match…me and Jack…ha ha Vanessa!!!)

A/N: Sorry but there are going to be some MAJOR plot spoilers in this story (at least of what happens till the spot I'm going to mention below) so if you haven't seen the movie, then it's probably not the best idea for you to read this story, but if you want to or you have seen the movie…by all means! Read on!!!

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie. I'm starting at the spot when Jack is just about to toss the medallion to Will. (This is at the end-during the big fight scene.)

            Jack shook the medallion into his hand and gripped the blade of his sword. Then he drew the sword back as he gripped it, releasing a steady flow of sticky red liquid onto not only the medallion within his hand, but the rest of his hand as well. It brought about a sharp twinge of pain that spread through his hand and arm. He shook the pain away and put the thought of it to the back of his mind; it actually wasn't much, compared to the injuries that he'd attained before, but he still told himself at least a couple of times over,  " 'Tis for the greater good… 'tis for the greater good…" And it was…or so he thought as he threw the blood-covered medallion to the young man running up to the stone chest.

            The medallion projected flecks of blood as it spun towards Will Turner, and with a rough, but expert blacksmith's hand, he caught it. Then came his turn. He had to just take the bone knife and cut his own hand. For a split second before taking the knife to his skin, he looked at it; there was blood on it already, and he knew whose blood it was. It was Elizabeth's. Angry thoughts flashed through his mind as he thought of how Barbossa could have hurt Elizabeth. Then his thoughts cascaded to the precious, but _very_ short, moment that he and Elizabeth had shared below the deck of the Interceptor. He had hurt her and he wanted to make it up to her; he didn't mean to snap at her, it just hadn't sat to well with him that his father was a pirate. Unfortunately, his lapse in judgment (of time and when to dwell on thoughts and when not to) cost all three of them (Will, jack, and Elizabeth) vitally. 

            Barbossa was no idiot, and after Jack's first little slight of hand incident, he was keen to keep an eye (two eyes, as often as he could spare them-haha! Lord of the Rings reference there…) on those quick hands of Jack's. It was as if Barbossa had seen it before it had occurred; he knew that Jack would at some point or another try to put the medallion back into the chest. So he aimed his gun at young Turner and shot.

            Elizabeth was trying with all her might to catch up to Will, but he was going too swiftly. She had some idea of what he was doing, but it was still foggy about how he would get Jack's medallion without losing it in a massive heap of gold coins laying around the cavern. But then she saw a glittering light fly across the cavern and into Will's hand. Mid-flight, the light had projected something warm onto her cheek. She lifted her hand and touched her silken cheek and brought her hand back down again. A red dot sparkled on her pale hand as lovely as a ruby, but it was warm… Then it clicked in her head…Jack just gave his blood and threw his medallion to Will, the ruby-like dot was his blood (she gave a mild shudder of disgust at this thought…) and now all that had to happen was for Will to give his blood and medallion to the chest for the curse to be broken and the pirates to die at the hands of the Royal Navy… But for some reason, she saw him stalling! What was he doing?! "Please Will! Just do it! Fast!" Elizabeth thought frantically to herself. Then she heard the shot…

A/N:  I was trying to show all of the characters' thoughts so I'm sorry if the timing is a little messed up in this chapter and the next chapter…sorry!!!

A/N #2!:  Hey! I'm Orlando's biggest fan, and I thought it'd be really fun to write a fan fic about his latest movie: Pirates of the Caribbean, The Curse of the Black Pearl. I really would love it if everyone who read this story would review, and tell me anything I'm doing (right, or wrong)! I've already seen POTC 3 times and I'm planning to see it again! Yay-and for everyone who hasn't seen it yet…._go see it!_ It is a magnificent movie and it'll take your mind off life for the 2 and ½ hours that it runs! So-review!!! Please!!!!! Thanks!

Cheers!

Elf Girl

PS: Suggestions??? Email me at TatiBloom@att.net

PPS: Read my other POTC story: "A Pirate's Life… Isn't So Easy After All…"

PPPS: I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters…but I _do_ wish _I_ owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or Captain Jack Sparrow…(ha! That'd be a lovely match…me and Jack…ha ha Vanessa!!!)

A/N: Sorry but there are going to be some MAJOR plot spoilers in this story (at least of what happens till the spot I'm going to mention below) so if you haven't seen the movie, then it's probably not the best idea for you to read this story, but if you want to or you have seen the movie…by all means! Read on!!!

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…a very wonderful movie, I might add…Ok-so far, Jack has cut himself to bleed on the medallion, and he tossed it to Will. Will, being the sentimentalist he is, doesn't react right away, costing all three of them (Will, Jack, and Elizabeth) crucially. Then, Barbossa, being the evil slug he is, shoots Will…oh no!!! Read!!!!

A/N # 2:  I was trying to show all of the characters' thoughts so I'm sorry if the timing is a little messed up in this chapter…sorry!!!

Previously on Defeat:

…And now all that had to happen was for Will to give his blood and medallion to the chest for the curse to be broken and the pirates to die at the hands of the Royal Navy… But for some reason, she saw him stalling! What was he doing?! "Please Will! Just do it! Fast!" Elizabeth thought frantically to herself. Then she heard the shot…

            Meanwhile, Jack was thinking the same thought, just before Barbossa shot. "Come on mate, come on-you can do it lad…just a swipe of the knife…What in the HELL is takin' you?!" he thought even more frantically than Elizabeth.

            Then…the shot rang out through the air-Jack didn't even see Barbossa pull out the pistol. But pull it out Barbossa did, and he shot Will.

            Will was standing at the chest, which looked much like an altar as it stood at the center of the cavern; amidst and above all the treasure. He had paused to think of his father, just for a moment-a very stupid move on his part. He hardly noticed Barbossa looking at him when the bullet came racing at him. It hit his hand and he dropped the medallions (his and Jack's), not into the chest, but somewhere amidst the treasure behind him.

            Elizabeth cried out as she saw Will's flesh and blood fly from him, but it didn't do either of them any good.

            " '_Wait until the opportune moment…wait until the opportune moment…_Well you BLOODY FUCKING WELL MISSED IT!" Jack's mind howled to itself.

            Barbossa smiled to himself, and chuckled as Will doubled over, clutching his hand in immense pain.

            Will's hand was a volcano of pain, erupting new, hot spurts of pain each time he moved it. The bullet had taken a large piece out of the left side of his right palm. It hadn't gone so far as to his the bone, but far enough for him to vaguely know that his hand would never be the same.

            Barbossa decided to take advantage of _this_ "opportune moment," so he took his pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth, then he took his sword to Jack's throat. "Will, lad, ye move an inch towards those medallions o'er thar, and yer friends'll be…let's just say…not among the living no more," Barbossa shouted to Will as a precaution. Will seemed to comply, but it was hard to tell, since he was tending to his hand as well as pacing around to take his mind off of the pain. Barbossa seemed content, and continued, "Now Elizabeth, darlin', ye'll be comin' o'er here now or yer pretty littl' brains'll be all o'er that gold thar." Elizabeth shot venomous looks at Barbossa that could have killed (had looks been able to kill…but she had no such luck). So she began hopping over mounds of treasure, trying not to slip and make a bloody fool of herself. "So, Jack-seems ye've put yerself into a bit o' a pit that ye can't get ou' of…Too bad…ye'd've been a great cap'n o' the _Black_ _Pearl_…" Barbossa emphasized _Black Pearl_ to Jack. "Now, I'll just have ter chose some other lucky soul…Ahhh! Thank ye Elizabeth for comin' in such a …timely manner. Now Jack, if ye'd be so kind-bind the lady with that rope o'er thar," Barbossa commanded Jack, rather condescendingly as he turned the pistol onto Jack and the sword on Elizabeth. 

Will couldn't help but seethe with self-hatred. "Why did I not just do it right away?" he thought furiously to himself. "Now I've dragged Elizabeth into this again!" Then he started a steady stream of curses as another eruption of pain came from his hand. He started moving towards the fallen medallions, reaching out for them, but Barbossa noticed what he was doing.

"Young Turner! Ye'll not be wantin' ter do that! I'll kill yer friends here, as I already said, then I'll give you the same fate as yer father. An' I can tell ye, it won't be too much fun at the bottom of Davie Jones locker!" Barbossa shouted to Will, laughing at him.

Will stopped dead in his tracks and decided no to do any more stupid things.

            Once Jack had bound Elizabeth to the approval of Barbossa, Barbossa bound Jack while still threatening Elizabeth-though with neither sword, nor gun, but boot. He had had Elizabeth lie down atop the heaps of treasure and he placed his boot on top of her neck. When Jack was bound quite roughly, Barbossa marched Jack and Elizabeth up to where Will was nursing his hand and watching the goings on below him with a wary eye. Then he had all three of them kneel before him. Each of the trio had a look of utter disgust mixed with painful defeat on their faces. Though Jack's eyes still had a certain fire within them, as did Elizabeth's; Will's held only guilt and shame. 

            "So now, me friends…we wait," Barbossa told them with an evil glint in his yellow eyes.

            And so they waited…they all waited atop the highest mound of treasure for almost three hours, nearly completely silent, except for Will's occasional shudder of pain.

            Then, just as they were all growing restless (not that they hadn't been before…) a noise broke out from the mouth of the tunnel that led into the cavern. At first, it sounded like a huge wave of thunder in a storm, but in fact, it was a hurricane of loud voices and chanting coming into the cavern.

            Will slowly looked over at the oncoming noise, as did Jack and Elizabeth. Horror was filling in Elizabeth (and not to mention Will and Jack….) as she saw all the undead pirates marching in, all of them happy as larks.

            "We killed 'em all, Cap'n!" a couple shouted among the building throngs of pirates. 

            "_None_ got away?" Barbossa shouted over all the men. All of them quieted down at the sound of their captain's voice, and they were silent for a moment.

            "NONE!" They all shouted in unison back to Barbossa, then they all cheered.

            "None?" Elizabeth asked softly so that only the three around her could hear. 

            Jack turned to her and said in a low voice, "_Really_ sorry, Elizabeth."

            She looked back at him with wide and doleful eyes that were full of grief.

            There was silence among the four for a moment, but finally, Will spoke. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry…" his voice cracked on every word.

            Elizabeth didn't turn around or acknowledge that Will was there; after all, it was he who could have stopped this!

            When Will realized that she was ignoring him, he looked at her back with his deep chocolate eyes. Emotion was filling him, and he hated himself even more.

            "Oh-Elizabeth, I'm truly grieved about yer father, but let's face the truth, it couldnae've been 'elped. The better ones won out in the end," said Barbossa, knowing he'd strike a nerve.

            Only the nerve he struck the most was in Will.

            "You _bastard!"_ Will said as he stood up angrily. But is stand didn't have much of an effect since he wobbled around at first. "She's just lost her father and all you can say to her was that he deserved to die?! You are the most contemptable _thing_ that has ever walked on this earth!" Will was beginning to lose it now. All his pent up emotions from the minutes and hours before were only _beginning_ to leak out.

            "Ye'd best shut yer mouth young Turner, or ye'll be findin' that yer situation won't be improving,'" Barbossa warned him.

            Will looked at him defiantly and stood tall; he'd decided to continue…

A/N: Ooooo! Major cliff….not as bad as before when you all were thinking Will was going to die……But I would NEVER kill him off….oops……tee hee hee… Ok- so I'm soooo glad that you all liked my story! I've been obsessed with writing it ever since the movie came out….actually I'd wanted to write a fanfic for POTC for this website for a LOOOOONNNNNGGGG time…. But yeah-thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!!!! And everyone else….please review, but for those of you who have already reviewed…review again!!!! Thanks! Oh-and I'm sorry about any spelling mess-ups in the "pirate speeches" I'm still getting the hang of it….

Cheers!

Elf Girl

PS: Any suggestions???? Wanna talk??? Email me at: TatiBloom@att.net

PPS: I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!

A special and _beloved_ (lol!!) thanks to:

*goblz-NO!!! I would never kill Will…and goodness forbid that anyone else would……… ::cries too:: 

*Kaycee Turner-Thanks for loving it!!! I'm loving it too…..And yes…as you've probably read…Will is ok, just a little bit in pain-oh btw, I've never been shot, so I wasn't sure how to convey his um…pain. I hope it's all right. ::smiles nervously:: And… OF COURSE ORLANDO ROCKS!!!!!!  Hahaha!

*Jehan's Muse-Yes- I AM ORLANDO'S _BIGGEST_ FAN….but no-as you can see-I didn't kill him, and as far as I see I won't! So keep reading…I'm not one of those twisted writers that kills off their favorite character just so no one else (character-wise) can have them!

*Asahi-Thanks for the complement!!! ::huge smile:: More is coming soon…promise! And no! as I've said a thousand times (though I probably shouldn't have…) ….I'd never kill off Orli! I love him!!!

*Drowchild-Thanks!!! Ok-the first time I saw it, I didn't get why Jack had to give his blood either…but now I've seen it 6 times and well…now I get it. Lol! Here's the thing: if you happen to take a coin (medallion) from the chest and have it in your possession, then you are cursed. The only way you break the curse is to give your blood on it and put it in and when all the coins are in the chest with all the blood that is to be "repaid" then the curse is broken. See? And the reason Will's father died (and didn't like just stay at the bottom of the ocean for 10 years is because he sent the medallion to Will and since Will didn't physically take the medallion, then he's not cursed. Yeah-that was a lot to explain…lol! And yes-I did hurt Will….sad really…Will angst…oh well…..j/k!

OK! MORE IS COMING SOON!!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the characters…but I _do_ wish _I_ owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or Captain Jack Sparrow…(ha! That'd be a lovely match…me and Jack…ha ha Vanessa!!!)

A/N: Sorry but there are going to be some MAJOR plot spoilers in this story (at least of what happens till the spot I'm going to mention below) so if you haven't seen the movie, then it's probably not the best idea for you to read this story, but if you want to or you have seen the movie…by all means! Read on!!!

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…a very wonderful movie, I might add…Ok-now, the trio is up at the altar-like chest of evil medallions and Barbossa has just insulted Elizabeth. Will can't take it any more and he shoots off at Barbossa…not a good idea…

Previously on Defeat:

            _"You bastard!" Will said as he stood up angrily. But his stand didn't have much effect since he wobbled around a bit at first. "She's just lost her father and all you can say to her was that he deserved to die?! You are the most contemptible thing that's ever walked the earth!" Will was beginning to lose it now._

_            "Ye'd best shut yer mouth young Turner, or ye'll be findin' that yer situation won't be improving,'" Barbossa warned._

_            Will looked at him defiantly and decided to continue._

            "No! I won't stop! You cannot insult a lady such as Elizabeth like that, and besides, it's not as if my situa-"

            Will couldn't finish because one of the undead goons came up and gave him blow to the stomach that left him on the ground and gasping for air.

            Jack turned around discreetly and faced the windblown Will and said quietly, "Noble deed mate, but stupid…remember what I told you? 'Try not to do anything stupid…' Try something like that again and ye'll be hurtin' for certain." And with that, he gave will a grave look and turned around again.

            Elizabeth had _seemed_ not to notice Will's stand against Barbossa, but she did. It touched her, but at the same time, it filled her with a bitterness that only brought home the fact that her father was dead and there was nothing that she could do about it And when Will was hit, she winced slightly as she heard Will's normally steady breathing become wild gasps for air.

            "Ye did well shuttin' the whelp up-here, take a coin," Barbossa said jovially to the large man that had just winded poor Will. He tossed a gold coin from the ground to the stocky pirate who just _barely_ caught it.

            "Now, if ye'll be so kind…" Barbossa asked Will as he quieted the pirates below that had roared in laughter when Will was struck.

            Will looked insubmissively at Barbossa; the cavern was silent-all eyes were either on Will or Barbossa.

            Barbossa looked at Will wickedly as he gestured for two rather large thugs to come up and hold Will, They came quickly and when Will struggled, one of the goons happened to punch him again, leaving Will gasping for breath yet again. Jack rolled his eyes inwardly and wished that the whelp would only listen to him…Barbossa shook his head mockingly at Will as he picked up the knife of bone. Then he raised his arms and began his speech.

            "Ye've waited ten years for this moment, paid yer blood a thousand times over, gone without the delight of food and drink, or the wondrous pleasures of a woman's soft touch. Well, no more will you have to wait! No more will you have to suffer! Tonight-we will _feast_!" Then Barbossa paused and looked over at Elizabeth with a leering gaze. Her gaze back at him showed nothing but contempt. Barbossa put on a look of mock sadness and resumed his speech. "Now that we have Bootstrap's child, the curse'll be broken!" (All of the pirates below cheered to this fact) "It's the moment for young Bootstrap to do his job. Turner! Go fetch those gold pieces you so kindly dropped earlier."

            Will didn't move an inch.

            "Turner! Go get the medallions!"

            Will still didn't move a muscle and it grew deadly silent in the cave. Barbossa wasn't' going to stand for this, no-not at all. Barbossa strode over to where the goons were still holding Will. "Take yer bloody hands off'er 'im. How's he gonna get the medallions if ye've got 'im?" The goons complied sheepishly and Will stood up straight, looking up into Barbossa's yellow eyes. "Listen ter me ye littl' piece o' riffraff, yer goin' ter get those medallions or yer lover's going to…mmm… 'bite it.'" Barbossa cocked the gun at Elizabeth. Fear flooded into both Will and Elizabeth's eyes-Will could see it in Elizabeth's and Elizabeth could see it in Will's. Will took a breath and looked back into Barbossa's eyes. Then he started muttering another steady stream of curses towards Barbossa as he began to go recover the medallions. All of a sudden, Barbossa whipped out his hand and grabbed Will's hand-the hand that he had shot earlier…

A/N: So-what did ya think??? I'm not as satisfied as I could be with it, but I still think it's good! (Modest ol' me…) Um…I'm really sorry it took so long. I actually have the next like 7 chapters written already, I'm just out of town right now (and have been for the last 2 weeks) and I haven't had the time to sit down and type out all the chapters, so I'm pretty lucky I got this one up. And I'm really sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors. I've tried to check them, but it happens to be 11:56 P.M. right now and my eyes are giving way…

Next up on Defeat: The Barbossa takes a knife to Will….

And my special thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!!! I love you all!!!! Keep reviewing, PLEASE!!!!

*Gamine-Yeah-I know that my pacing is off….but I'm usually writing this story in the wee hours of the morning and the late hours of the night (which are the only 2 times in which I actually have time to write) so my timing is bund to be off…but I'm working on it so that it's not so messed up and events don't repeat themselves over and over and over again. Thanks for the complement; I'm happy you think it's well written. I've tried throughout all the stories I've written to have different styles to fit the readers' needs and I'll try to add more action….although, as I said…my next few chapters are already written, I'll go over and revise them a bit…

Cheers!

Elf Girl aka Tati Bloom

PS: Any suggestions???? Email me at TatiBloom@att.net

PPS: I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!!!!!

*Jehan's Muse-Ok then…No, I didn't kill Will. Have fun writing that fic, I'll be happy to read it…but then again Jehan's Muse, don't be so sure about all the plotlines……And I agree that Viggo is really cute (can't wait to see him in Hidalgo), but Orlando, I'm sorry to say (for you) didn't _attempt_ to impose, he did. He was by far the hottest man in that movie, followed by Billy Boyd and _then_ your beloved Viggo. Ok-enough animosity…I'll try to be friendlier…I just had to state that Orlando (in my opinion) is more attractive. But hey, I read First Encounters and I thought it was good. Keep writing…

*Marching Angel-Hey! Thanks for liking it! I'm having a ton of fun writing it-even if I DO have to stay up till Valar-knows-when (haha LOTR-Valar) writing it! Thanx!!!!

*Evil-Gwen-Sorry about the little chapters….I'll try to make them longer as I go on….but as you see, Gamine thinks they're too long…so, I'll try to accommodate to both of your needs!!!

*The-Serious-Padfoot-Hey! Yeah-I LOVE Orlando Bloom!!! And there's no doubt about it! Ok-I know that Orli's hot, but come on, he's gotta go through at least _some_ trials and tribulations…Your friend Eve sounds nice, but did _she _stand up and whistle when Orlando came on? Did _she_ have people behind her say, "Is that Tati? Hey Tati! Is that you?" right after she whistled? Did _she _recite every line? Did _she_ stay for the little film at the end? Did _she _have people she didn't even know come up to her at the end of the movie and start quizzing her on the young and talented Orlando Bloom? Didn't think so…But that's what I did (and what happened-just ask anyone who went to see it with me one of the 7 times that I've gone to see it already)…and the guys who came up to me at the end…that's a hilarious, but long story…if ya wanna hear, email me.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of these characters…but I Do wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…(haha! Van-that'd be a lovely match, that…me and Jack…hehehehe…imagine the types of fun we'd have…not in a nasty sort of way…but, you know me…no one would ever believe _me_ and _Jack Sparrow_…hehehehe!)

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie-I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot. Savvy?  *-*

A/N #2: Ok-yeah-sorry it took such a freaking long time to get this up-been in California. Um…I really hope that you like this chapter-sorry, I think it might be a short one…but it's longer than my last one…pretty sure of that… (but keep reading…I'll post more chapters now that I'm back.)

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously on Defeat:

            _All of a sudden, Barbossa reached out and grabbed Will's hand-the hand that he had shot earlier…_

            Will couldn't bare the pain in silence anymore and he let out a cry as even more pain exploded in his hand-as did more blood. The pirates all around laughed at Will, humiliating him even more. Then Barbossa spoke to him. "Ye think yer so tough lad…_yer not_. So don't go wastin' our time-yer not doin' yerself any good. Are ye?" and with that, Barbossa squeezed Will's hand even harder. "Now go get 'em!"

            Will didn't cry out when Barbossa clutched his hand tighter still, but he winced, which was enough to make the other pirates to laugh at once again. Finally, he submitted and went to retrieve the medallions.

            He found the two medallions at the bottom of the most massive mound of treasure, almost completely in the water. He saw his, still one its chain, and he saw Jack's. Will found that Jack's blood had washed off of the medallion he swiped. He sighed softly, Jack most likely wasn't particularly happy with him at the moment, and having to cut himself again (however minor the cut may be), wouldn't make his mood any better. Once he'd picked the two up, h trudged through mounds of gold and silver back to the chest where Barbossa awaited.

            "Ahhh-lad, yer back; almost thought yer got lost," Barbossa exclaimed cheerfully, almost laughing at his own joke. His mood had lightened again. After all, he _was _having a horrible curse removed from him in a few moments,

            Will looked over towards Elizabeth and Jack. Elizabeth still wasn't facing him, though Jack was looking at him with a look of mingled defeat, remorse, and just a tad of the ever-glowing fire inside of him. Will looked at his hand holding the medallions and Barbossa could see that Jack's blood had washed off. He nodded to the young man and Will said, "Jack," almost in a whisper, to his friend as he motioned his head towards where he was standing.

            Jack slowly got up, under the ever-watchful eyes of the pirates below and staggered over to Will and Barbossa.

            Will leaned his head towards Jack's ear. "It washed off," he said quietly, almost inaudibly, but Jack heard it.

            Jack looked down at Will's open palm. His medallion was clean. He looked at Will again and nodded, then turned around.

            Will understood what he was doing, and he took the knife from Barbossa's hands; Barbossa didn't object. Then Will gingerly put the knife to Jack's already healing wound and pressed gingerly. Slowly, a stream of blood flowed out of the cut and Will put the coin to the source of the red river and dropped it in the chest. There was a great cheers as he did this, but he ignored it. Then, he took the knife to his own hand, but before he had a chance to break the skin, Barbossa snatched the dagger from him.

            "I'll be doin' the honors if ye please," Barbossa said to Will, smiling his nasty grin.

            Will didn't say a word or show a thread of emotion.

            "This is it gentlemen-the moment that ye've been waitin' for fer ten years…" His speech went on for a minute or two longer and then Barbossa raised the bone knife high in the air. Then he grabbed Will's non-injured hand (his left) tightly…and after that, it went fast.

            The dagger came down and Barbossa opened Will's hand, then he dragged the dagger through the whole of Will's palm before stopping. Will didn't wince at all, nor did he make a sound; he didn't want to have the evil pirates to have any more satisfaction than they already had. After that, Barbossa pressed the medallion into Will's palm, _hard_, making blood spurt onto the other pieces of gold in the chest.

            In one swift movement, Barbossa picked up the blood soaked medallion and dropped it into the chest. It spun for what seemed like an eternity before it hit the others with a heavy thud.

            Silence filled the cavern for minutes and everyone stood completely still.

            Then, as he did before, Barbossa pulled out his pistol and shot one of the more lowly pirates. Blood started to leak from the wound and pretty soon, it engulfed his shirt and he fell over, dead.

            Elizabeth looked away, not wanting to see such cruelty.

            Jack and Will just stood and watched, as did the other pirates. The two both disguised their horror as they saw the man fall into an eternal slumber.

            Barbossa was the one to finally break the silence. "Now…we _feast!"_

A/N: So!!!! What did y'all think??? Sorry it took a while to post this one…but it's longer than the last one…so that should be good…Please review!!! I love it when people review, but try not to send any flames or things like that…those are serious downers…but hey…I know none of you would do that…right??? *-* I uh…want to thank all of the reviewers out there for your reviews. I loved them all… And I've changed my settings so I'll now be accepting anonymous reviewers, but really, I'd liked signed reviews just cuz I like knowing what you guys like and I also like reading your stories too…I review them too (but unfortunately I haven't been able to read any for a little while, but I'm working on it…) so-if this helps me get some more reviews…a big thanks to Kayleigh-talitha. Ok-now onto the new thank you's (right after my goodbyes).

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom

PPS: I have always signed my emails (just ask anyone I know-like Vanessa, who is also a member of ff.net and they'll tell you it's true) with these 3 lines: "Cheers   /   Tati Bloom   /   PS: I love Orlando Bloom" (or some other variation of I love Orlando Bloom) so if that offends some of you or something…sorry, but that's how I do it…

And A VERY, VERY Special Thanks To:

*The Serious Padfoot- Hey! Thanks, I'm really glad you thought it was a nice chapter. And yes, there _is_ a video at the end, but I warn you, it's very short-less than 10 seconds… And I hope I didn't offend you or your friend Eve about my Orlando fanaticism-it's just me and how I do things… *-* Forgive me if I did… Ok-and I was just wondering…do you like Harry Potter…or more precisely, Sirius Black?? Is that where you got your pen name? Just wonderin' cuz I like Sirius too. *-*

*Kari 8 – Sorry about the cliff-hangers…I hate it when authors do that too…but I always figure it's a good time to stop then, or else I probably would never stop…. *-*

*Sunny 18 – Thanks for loving my story!!! I was having a crap day that day and your review brightened it up a bit!!! *-* Sorry about the cliff hangers…I can't help it…as I said before…I'd probably just keep going…and going…and… *-* I'll try to post more often, but as I have play practice and now I'm going to volunteer at a hospital (for my college um…like qualifications or something…) I won't have as much time as I used to, but I'm still writing the chapters in a notebook first, so if I have access to a computer anywhere, I'll type the chapters up and get them posted ASAP. Ok? And to answer your question…well…I can't…I mean, I _know _what'll happen, but if I answered it…where would be the fun I reading it? Savvy? But I will answer this…there is a bit a angst on the road ahead. *-* I too, hate how Elizabeth is being idiotic towards Will…things might change though…*-* And thanks for all your complements! I loved them!!! *-* No wonder your pen name's Sunny….lol!!!

*Spirit 3 – I'll update asap when I can (read my reply to Sunny 18) Thanks sooooo much for liking it!!! And thanks for telling me that I'm doing good with the pirate talk-I've been having such a hard time with that-I've had to like replay the movie over in my head to imagine what everyone sounds like and their personalities and everything…And I'll be sure to spell it "aye"-but just wondering…did _I_ spell it any other way or was it other people? Cuz I _have_ seen it in other stories spelled differently than "aye" and it bugs me too… *-* Thanks!

*Kayleigh-talitha – Hello…Ok…I really don't know how to reply to your message. Because I actually have mixed feelings about it…First, I'll start with the bad…I did NOT specifically say that I was the biggest Orlando Bloom fan ever. Ok-yes, I do love him, but not in the true love sort of way-it's an adoration type of thing…like you have for well…I think that he is one of the greatest up and coming actors (actually I think he _is_ the greatest…*-* ) and I totally and wholly adore him. I don't mean to offend anyone when I'm posting my chapters. Seriously. I think he's really cute too…but I'm not an idiot and I know that it isn't justified to love someone (in THAT _true love _kind of way) just because they're cute. I look up to Mr. Bloom because I myself am acting and I only hope that I can reach his level someday. But until then, I'll adore him and "love him" as I please. And forgive me, but this is part of my personality…I rarely back down from a challenge whenever one's appointed to me. I'm not sure if The Serious Padfoot was really challenging me, but I took it up, and I only said what I did. Ok? I haven't even written to Orlando, let alone bugged him and stalked him or made his life at all hell. For all I know-he doesn't know I exist. I'm NOT going to turn into a stalker and if anyone thinks so, I'm a bit offended. I know what stalkers are like (a close family friend was stalked once) and I think that they are some of the most appalling people to walk the earth. I hope you understand where I'm coming from and I certainly DON'T think that I'm better than _anyone_ else-Orlando fans or not-that is total crap. Ok-onto the better stuff! *-* Thank you SO much for liking it! Thanks for complementing it so beautifully (and giving me 10 points-yay! *-*) And thanks for supporting (or maybe it's not _supporting_) my cliff hangers-you're like the first one…If you read the A/N before, you'll know I took your advice and I'm now accepting anonymous reviews. I really hope that I'm as good as you say I am. And I didn't mean to "rail" on you at all…cuz if it seemed like I was railing on you, it's not true, it's just how I am (yes…I know I'm a bit stubborn and whatnot…). But seriously and truly, I didn't mean for any of the stuff up there to be like a put down or a railing or anything displeasing to you. Ok Kayleigh-talitha -thanks for all the complements!

AND THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! And feel free to send any suggestions or reviews (if you don't want to submit them here) or if you just want to talk, please email me at:

TatiBloom@att.net Thanx!!! *-*    *-*   *-*


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of these characters…but I Do wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…(haha! Van-that'd be a lovely match, that…me and Jack…hehehehe…imagine the types of fun we'd have…not in a nasty sort of way…but, you know me…no one would ever believe _me_ and _Jack Sparrow_…hehehehe!)

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie-I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot. Savvy?  *-*

A/N #2: This chapter is going to be incredibly short-just thought ye'd like to be forewarned…

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously on Defeat:

_            The dagger came down and Barbossa opened Will's hand, then he dragged the dagger through the whole of Will's palm before stopping…       In one swift movement, Barbossa picked up the blood soaked medallion and dropped it into the chest. It spun for what seemed like an eternity before it hit the others with a heavy thud._

_            Silence filled the cavern for minutes and everyone stood completely still._

_            Then, as he did before, Barbossa pulled out his pistol and shot one of the more lowly pirates. Blood started to leak from the wound and pretty soon, it engulfed his shirt and he fell over, dead… Barbossa was the one to finally break the silence. "Now…we feast!"  _(All right…I cut out some stuff, otherwise it'd be like having half of the last chapter…savvy?)

            A great "hurrah" came from the newly un-cursed crowd, as they went out of the caves towards the boats, and their food.

            Barbossa turned to the two goons standing nearest and said quietly, "Bind Turner and _Cap'n_ Jack and put 'em in sep'rate cells below deck on the Pearl." The two goons nodded dumbly. "Oh-and if either o' these li'l lads gives ye any trouble, ye give them a bit o' trouble." Barbossa winked at the two goons before letting out a loud cackle and walking off.

            "What about Elizabeth?!" Will shouted after Barbossa; he almost immediately regretted yelling.

            "Oh-we _do_ have to do som'in with her don't we? She'll be comin' with me then," he replied, grinning a rotten smile as he cackled again and grabbed Elizabeth's arm with his disgusting hands.

            Will was just about to shout at Barbossa, but he didn't get the chance; one of the goons punched him in the mouth before he could utter a word. Will made a slight sound as the filthy fist met his mouth, making it bleed, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

            Jack looked at Will as he (Will) was being bound. He felt sorry for the boy; the boy was just too headstrong, and that wasn't going to help. If only he would concede his pride a bit, he, Captain Jack Sparrow: expert escapist, planner, sailor-or rather _captain_, and wooer of women everywhere, would think of a plan to get them all out of there. But for now, they would have to endure the hell before them aboard the Black Pearl, his one and only love…if only for a little while…

            But what Jack hadn't counted on was Barbossa's ability to know what he would do (Jack) before he even knew…

A/N: Sorry this is soooooooooo short! I really wanted to get an update in today though…so at least it's something… *-* I'm kinda tired too, so yeah…I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow (because it'll probably be short too), but no promises since I have play practice (I know, I know…not a very worthy excuse…but it IS, since I have it like every day!) and on Tuesday, I might not have an update at all, because I have this party…and you probably don't want to know my entire social life, so I'll shut up and thank everyone who reviewed. (Right after my goodbyes…)

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom.

PPS: Have suggestions? Review…or email me @:    TatiBloom@att.net

PPPS: I've decided to do something else…like have a little um…topic for discussion…you know what I mean? I'm not sure if it's allowed, so if it isn't…well…ok we don't have to deal with that now…but here it is:

Johnny Depp (my fav actor) said recently in GQ that he would buy his kids pot if they got hooked on it-you know to make sure that it wasn't laced or anything. What do you think?

PPPPS: Yes, I just said that Johnny is my fav actor, but that's for like ALL time, Orlando's my fav newcomer, y'know what I mean? I mean Johnny is so versatile, the way he can sink into ANY role and completely embody it. Orlando's still getting there, but I'm sure that his acting chops'll get better-not that they aren't great…but you know what I'm saying…maybe this was a bad idea….I'm writing more in my a/n's than my story….*-* Promise I'll write less a/n's and more story in the future!

A Wonderful and Special Thanks To:

* Sienna3 – Thanks for liking the story and calling it totally awesome! You are complementing me soooo much! Yeah-I thought that the Will/Elizabeth story line would be a great twist. I'm glad you liked that too! And beware! There' s sad stuff coming up in the chapters ahead…well…actually, not right away, but it'll be coming up in lemme see…maybe 5 or six chapters….but keep in mind my chapters are usually kinda short, so it won't take long….

_*_  Kari 8 (& asher????) – Thanks…I thought about having more in the chapters, but it didn't seem right. Like the next chapter coming up wouldn't go with this chapter. So-here's the chapter-hope ya liked it!

    And Asher-thanks (you _are_ a different person than Kari, right? If not…then I probably look like an idiot right now….but thanks nonetheless!)

* Kayleigh-talitha – Yeah-still have the mixed feelings…but that doesn't really matter. I'm glad that you didn't like stop reading my story after my reply thing, I was worried it would um…offend you more or whatever. But I'm glad you reviewed! Yeah-so you were right about the anonymous reviews. I got well 1 more person (Mistress of Mordor) to review, and that was great…so BIG THANK YOU to you! (That was NOT sarcasm-I love every one of my reviews!) So yeah-basically no one _likes_ my cliffhangers. They complain about them (which is fine!!! Keep complaining if you want!), but they don't like them….Thanks….I'm totally flattered that you like my plots! I know, poor Will! I hate to do this to him… Well, for now, Barbossa is locking Will (poor baby…) and Jack in the brig of the Pearl (poor Jack too, trapped once again in the brig of his own ship…). And what he's doing with Elizabeth, I'll leave to the next chapter… *-*

* Mistress of Mordor – You're absolutely welcome! And I thank YOU too! I LOVE all the reviews that I get! It really sucks that it won't let you sign on though… I'm sorry about my HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE updating habits… I'll try to honor your requests…For tomorrow, I have a longer chapter (though I'm not sure how long it'll be on the computer, since I write out every chapter in a notebook-long story short: I shouldn't be staying up til 1 in the morning writing, but I do, and I can't write on the coputer, cuz then my parents would know about my sleep deprevation and get mad…so that's why I write in a notebook. And plus in a notebook, it looks like a lot more than it really is…) and well…since I'm probably updating tomorrow, it'll be honoring your second request as well. Savvy? (I love saying that… *-* ) Sorry about this tiny little chapter…though…I'm reading you review again right now and you said you wanted a bigger chapter…well tomorrow ye'll get one. *-* And about Elizabeth-yes, there will be more of her, in fact the next chapter is mostly devoted to her and Barbossa. Right then…I have to go now, but ye'll be hearing from me again soon (tomorrow-for those of you who haven't already had it drilled into your minds…. *-* )

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! (Remember-reviewing is open to _everybody _now-like you can review anonymously-but it'd be nice if you signed in…. *-*)

KEEP READING!!!!! THANKS!!!! LOVE YA!!!!

A/N: You know what I just realized? If I hadn't cut the "Previously" thing down, it'd probably be longer than this _entire_ chapter! That's really bad…. Sorry….. *-*


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of these characters…but I Do wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…(haha! Van-that'd be a lovely match, that…me and Jack…hehehehe…imagine the types of fun we'd have…not in a nasty sort of way…but, you know me…no one would ever believe _me_ and _Jack Sparrow_…hehehehe!)

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie-I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot. Savvy?  *-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy? *-* (I love saying that…)

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously on Defeat:

            _Jack looked at Will as he (Will) was being bound. He felt sorry for the boy; the boy was just too headstrong, and that wasn't going to help. If only he would concede his pride a bit, he, Captain Jack Sparrow: expert escapist, planner, sailor-or rather captain, and wooer of women everywhere, would think of a plan to get them all out of there. But for now, they would have to endure the hell before them aboard the Black Pearl, his one and only love…if only for a little while…_

            But what Jack hadn't counted on was Barbossa's ability to know what he would do (Jack) before he even knew…

A/N #3: Yeah…I realize that the "Previously" thing is like a whole ¼ of the last chapter…It was so short! I was looking at it again and I was like holy crap! Sorry about that…this one'll be longer than the last one-I can promise that…and plus, have I ever given you reason _not_ to trust me? *-*

Barbossa led Elizabeth aboard his newly captured vessel: the Dauntless.

Some of the crew (the _smarter_ part of _Barbossa's_ crew – the original crew of the Dauntless was dead - who knew that they'd get something in return) had gone ahead of Barbossa and Elizabeth and started to prepare a meal for the two.

            On the boat ride over, Elizabeth had been absolutely silent, while on the other hand, Barbossa had been making little exclamations about various things like the soft sea spray, the light of the moon, and the salty air.

            When they boarded the Dauntless, it was horrible for Elizabeth; though the crew that had come to prepare the meal had hid the bodies _somewhere_, the blood was still spilled everywhere. Barbossa took no notice of the blood and brought Elizabeth close to his side and he led them below deck. He had no idea where to go, but he guessed and checked, opening and closing doors.

Finally, he came to the dressing room. Inside the room were different sorts of spare clothes for different people of different rankings. There were captain's uniforms as well as the crew's and other officer's uniforms. But there were also dresses; lovely dresses of sundry colors and styles, for all occasions and outings.

            Barbossa's eyes widened at the dresses. There were also undergarments as well; that as him smile. He looked at Elizabeth who was now sitting on a chaise, looking very depressed indeed. But Barbossa didn't' take notice of her mood…he only saw that her hair was tied back in a half-braid, and that she was wearing men's clothes…He licked his lips, "Aye, the lass can make _anything_ look nice…" he thought to himself.

            Barbossa went to the dresses and undergarments and felt all of them, running his hands over each one. They were all so _soft_ and _fluffy_! Although after 10 years of not feeling anything, anything would feel soft and fluffy…

"I want ye ter put on this," Barbossa pulled out a deep royal blue dress, "and _this_," then he pulled out a tiny corset with matching petticoats, "and meet me in the dinin' room in one half o' an hour. I'll have one of me guards ou'side waitin' ter escort ye." And with that, Barbossa left the room in search of the dining hall.

            Elizabeth just sat there, she heard what Barbossa had said; she just didn't want to follow his orders. So she sat there, depressed and alone, thinking for the next twenty minutes. Then she glanced around the room, looking for a window or another door. No such luck, it was boxed in on all sides-no doors, or windows, or secret passages.

"Damn!" she thought to herself. No way out…She found that twenty-five minutes had passed. She didn't move from the chaise and when thirty minutes rolled around, guard stepped in, Elizabeth was still decked out in men's wear.

            The guard smiled and spoke, "The cap'n thought ye'd be stayin' like tha'. Well, 'e informed me tha' efs ye were stell like this, than I could change ye meself!" The guard was still smiling his nasty grin, and it was missing quite a few teeth. 

            Elizabeth's face contorted into one of disgust. She could only imagine what the guard would want to do to her, so when she ordered the guard to get out; he didn't budge. So she walked over to him and kicked him in the shins, _hard_. She kept kicking him until he got moving and he was out the door.

            Then she went over to the clothes that were laid out for her and started to pick them up. Elizabeth looked at the corset and then at herself. "That's impossible!" she thought. "I can hardly fit into my own ones at home…this is for a _eight_ year old!" Then she flashed back to the day she met Will. 

*The salty sea air was hitting her face and the spray of the sea was as well, but she didn't care. In fact she didn't have a care in the world, why would she? She was eight years old…she had her whole life ahead of her… She was singing her favorite song… "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me… we pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho… we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho…" 

Then she saw it. The thing that changed her life forever. A small pink parasol, with lovely lace edging. She had one similar to it, it was blue-to match the dress she was wearing, but there was no need for it today, not in _this_ dense fog… It was spinning around, and Elizabeth was caught in it's little spinning pattern. But finally she broke her gaze at it and saw something else… 

            "Look a boy! There's a boy in the water!" she shouted.

            The men aboard the ship all went to the starboard side and began to bring him up. Once he was up, they realized that he was unconscious. 

            "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge; take care of him," said Governor Swann to his daughter.

            Elizabeth nodded and went over to the boy…he was cold to the touch, and…he had a strange medallion on him…it was really actually quite beautiful, but before she got the chance to look at it, the boy burst into the conscious world.

            This frightened Elizabeth some because he had grabbed onto her, but she calmed down quickly and said soothingly, "It's ok. My name's Elizabeth."

            The boy registered this quickly and stuttered out his own name, "W-w-will Turner."

            Elizabeth wanted to comfort him; he looked so helpless. Finally, she said, "I'm watching over you Will."

            This seemed to calm the boy and he faded back into unconsciousness. Only then did Elizabeth reach for him and look at the medallion. It had a grinning skull on it, it looked almost as if it knew something she didn't and it was mocking her about it. She frowned at it, and then it dawned upon her… "You're…you're a _pirate!_" she said quietly. 

            "Has he said anything?" demanded Commodore Norrington, She never quite liked him; he was always so…so… _stiff_.

            "His name's Will Turner, that's all I found out," she said timidly, as she spun around with the medallion in her hands that were behind her back. She _had_ to hide it…if she didn't, this boy, Will, would be tried for piracy, and who knew what could happen to him…maybe what Commodore Norrington said, "A short drop and a sudden stop." No, that _couldn't_ happen to Will, she wouldn't let it happen. She'd find out his story and help him. After all…it'd always been her dream to meet a real pirate, maybe this Will could lead her to some more and she could meet them, and go off on a worldly adventure…Well, she couldn't start thinking like that…_yet_, she'd have to nurse him back to health and find that out later…* 

            She shook out of the flashback; she didn't have time for that, for all she knew the guard fellow could walk in at any moment. But then another thought struck her as she looked at the rigid corset in her hands, "Why don't I just use a different one? Hmmm…it's not like Barbossa will know anyways…" So she walked over to the closet full of clothes and got a different one-one that she would actually be able to put on without assistance.

            Luckily, this one tied in the front only, so she sucked in her stomach the best she could, without really expanding her lungs. Quickly, she wrapped the strings around her fingers and pulled hard, tying the strings as fast as she could without losing her form.

            Once she got that done, she picked up the dress. It was a lovely deep royal blue, with several flounces and layers. The neck was low-cut with lace trimming and the sleeves were just off the shoulder. "That might be a problem…" she thought to herself as she looked down…she still had her men's jacket and pants on. But this was for good reason. She came up with an idea and she started putting on the dress. Elizabeth would have loved to wear it, had she _not_ had to dine with Barbossa.

            Slipping all the way into the dress and tying the appropriate ribbons, Elizabeth laughed a little. Her plan was actually quite good…by leaving her jacket, shirt and pants on underneath the dress (which were all folded and tucked away, so Barbossa wouldn't see) she could make a hasty escape, if needed…or perhaps…_when_ needed, and she could just rip off the dress _and_ that _godforsaken_ corset-leaving her men's clothes intact. It was a perfect plan, and Elizabeth congratulated herself on thinking of it.

            Then she walked over to the door and knocked. The door opened immediately and the guard pirate led her away towards the dining hall.

A/N: Hey! What'd you all think???? I told you I'd update soon, and here it is!!! *-* It's definitely longer than the last chapter-that's for sure, but it's still kind of short…or at least shorter than you would all probably like it to be…tomorrow I'll post another chapter. And I'll warn you, it's really short, but it's _very_, _very_ vital to the story and it didn't go with this one, so it's on it's own. I'll type it up tonight, and post it tomorrow morning, since I'm posting this tonight…Savvy? *-* (Sorry-if you're annoyed at me for saying that…I just never get the chance to, so I'm using it here…*-* ) Anyways…thanks for all the reviews! They came in very fast and might I say… very wonderful! Thanks! And I was wondering…do any of you even _want _to have a "discussion" type question??? Tell me. I'll be happy if you do, so I don't have to wonder and type it for nothing. So I'll ask the same one as last time: 

Johnny Depp (my fav actor) said recently in GQ that he would buy his kids pot if they got hooked on it-you know to make sure that it wasn't laced or anything. What do you think?

Ok-I should go now…I promised to cut down on my A/N's….

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom! *-* 

A HUGE Thanks To:

Well…actually, I'm REALLY not supposed to be online now, so next chapter, I'll give super LONG replies, I don't want to get caught….Savvy?


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of these characters…but I Do wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…(haha! Van-that'd be a lovely match, that…me and Jack…hehehehe…imagine the types of fun we'd have…not in a nasty sort of way…but, you know me…no one would ever believe _me_ and _Jack Sparrow_…hehehehe!)

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie-I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot. Savvy?  *-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy? *-* (I love saying that…)

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously on Defeat:

            Then she walked over to the door and knocked. The door opened immediately and the guard pirate led her away towards the dining hall.

            Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the Dauntless, two members of the pirate crew were talking in hushed voices.

            "D-d-d-do ye think we should tell somebo'y?" one said.

            "No! Are ye daft? 'Abe ye lost yer mind? We tell some bo'y and they'll kill us for not sayin' som'in sooner. 't's best we just shut up 'bout it and not say nothing'," the other pirate whispered furiously.

            "yer sure 'bout that?"

            " 'Course I am! We ain't gonna tell _nobody _'bout that boat. Ye hear? No one can hear about that one littl' boat that was afloat. Besides, I didn't see nothin' in it! 'Cept it _was_ kinda dark… 'Twas prol'ly jus' one that fell durin' the raid," the second pirate said, doubt creeping into his voice. "Now shut up about it-I tol' ye!"

            "But I di'n't say nuthin'!"

A/N: Told ya it was short…but it's vital…told ya that too…now I won't tell you anymore… *-* Ok-gotta go now…I'll leave you guessing for a while… Evil me, right? *-*

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom

PPS: I'll thank all the reviewers in my next chapter since I don't have a lot of time…but KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!! (Remember-it's open to everybody!)

PPPS: How am I doing with the majorly THICK pirate accents? Can you all understand them all right? If not, I can post this conversation in a regular, normal type of spelling…just ask/say the word…Savvy? *-*

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA ALL!!!!!! *-*

A Very Special, and Magnificent Thanks To (I'm thanking in the order that I got them, so a couple of you might be thanked a couple of times…Savvy?):

*The Serious Padfoot (for the review on Chp. 4): Thank you soooo much! I'm happy I didn't offend you guys! Yes, the video WAS stupid…plus, my friends killed me after making them stay for like 20 minutes after the movie till the credits were done…   Poor Siri, I liked him soooo much…Him and Lupin are my favorite characters (but NOT in that "slashy" kind of way…no…)   *tearfest*  for poor Siri…

*****Ankhesanamun (for the review on Chp. 5): I tried to make up for it with the Elizabeth chapter….an I know, I know, THIS chapter is way too short, but it didn't go with any of the other chapters…so yeah…And I will stop doing the bracket thing-I just wasn't sure if everyone could understand who I was talking about, since they were all men…I suppose I could describe them a bit more…

*Mistress of Mordor (for the review on Chp. 4 & 5): Yay! You did it!!! And yes, I'll just ignore that last one…good thing you aren't confused anymore! Yeah-it made me wonder if the chapter posted itself at all….good thing it did though….

*Sunny 18 (for the review on Chp. 5): Hey!!! Yeah-I LOVED your review! That's alright that you didn't get to review the last one-what matters is that you thought that they were both excellent! Yay!!! I'm sooo happy you thought that, and that you're enjoying this!!!! I'm not going to reveal anything about the upcoming chapters though…where would be the fun in that, I wonder??? *-* Well, thanks a million! I'm sooooo ecstatic that you like it!!!!!!!! *-*

*Spirit 3 (for the review on Chp. 5): I know, I know, he IS so unlucky…So sad that he can't do anything right…he's just a little too rash…

*The Serious Padfoot (for the review on Chp. 6): Thanks…I'm happy ya liked it! Hope you liked this one as well… *-*

*Spirit 3 (for the review on Chp. 6): Thanks!!!! Yes, it IS longer than the last one…by like 300%! But then, this chappy is really short…the next one'll be longer… Yeah-'savvy' is THE coolest word!!! All my mates hate it too…but they put u with it since I'm so obsessed with Orlando (and now, Johnny too…). Nah-you're not a freak! If anyone is…it's me, just ask my friends…j/k! Thanks again! Glad ya liked it! This chappy is a twist in the plot! Hope you liked it!

*Mistress of Mordor (for the review on Chp. 6): Yes, I know…very short…I'm getting to the time where I don't have um…pre-written chapters (if you haven't read my previous A/N's, I usually write in a notebook, and I've had the first like7 or so chapters written out before I started posting…but then, I never had the time to type them all…which was a major bummer…but I'm catching up now…and now after the next chapter, I'll have to start writing them out again…) Wow…I was just reading your review again (like I always do, so that I can reply to them… *-* ) and I have to say, that's one of the best reviews I have ever gotten…like EVER! I love you so much! I'm basically rendered speechless! I'm so happy that you really like this story. I've done my best to try and augment my characters' personalities and movements so that they seem real, and I guess it's paying off! Yeah-I agree, the movie was a bit "skin-deep" on the characters-if you know what I mean. They didn't elaborate a ton, so I guess that's where I come in… *-* And yes, I'll try to pick up my thesaurus more…I _do_ realize that my word usage gets a bit repetitive…ok…maybe a lot…but, yeah-I'll be sure to fix that in my next chapters. And yes, Elizabeth _is_ in quite a predicament… *-* Alright…hope you liked this chapter!!!!

*Gothic-Tinkerbell (for the review on Chp. 2): Thanks!!! What more is there to say? Hm….lets think….nah! Just joshin' ya! *-* : )~ I hope ya like this chapter too!

*Danny (for the review on Chp.6): Hey-thanks for loving it! I love you for loving it! And yeah… I did realize those little mistakes only after I posted the chapter…But yeah…Thanks for telling me! *-* And thanks for saying it rocks-that made my day-really.

*Kari 8 (for the review on Chp. 5): Ok…got it now…asher = different person… 

*Asher (for the conjoined review w/ Kari on Chp. 5): Sorry it was soooo short….Chapter 6 is longer…but alas…this one is short too….the next one'll be longer than _this_ one though…though I can't say how much longer….

*Lil Yaten Fae (for the review on Chp. 6): Thanks! I'm glad ya like it! And I promise to continue…

*Legolas 19 (for the review on Chp. 6): Thanks! I'm delighted that you loved it-like I say…I love you for loving it…and I'm updating now…so you should be pleased!!!!

KEEP REVIEWING!!!! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY REVIEW THAT COMES MY WAY!!!! XOXO!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of these characters…but I Do wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…(haha! Van-that'd be a lovely match, that…me and Jack…hehehehe…imagine the types of fun we'd have…not in a nasty sort of way…but, you know me…no one would ever believe _me_ and _Jack Sparrow_…hehehehe!)

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie-I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot. Savvy?  *-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy? *-* (I love saying that…)

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously on Defeat: 

            Actually, you know what? I might as well just put the whole chapter up since it was so short-you know? Just…if you absolutely _need _to refresh your memory, go back and read the last chapter-it's short enough that you aren't really wasting any time…Savvy? *-*

            Will and Jack were roughly escorted aboard the battered Black Pearl. Jack was subdued at the thought of never getting his ship back and maybe even going to his death, but that was nothing compared to what Will felt. 

            Will felt terrible, his hand hurt like hell, and his other hand hurt as well, and both were bleeding freely, which wasn't good… But his head felt the worst. He had gone over the thought about him being the one to basically kill Elizabeth's father. If he hadn't stalled and reflected upon everything…he wouldn't be here right now… But when he thought about it for a little while, he realized he'd probably be at the hangman's noose, alongside Jack, with Elizabeth watching in the crowd…so either way, he actually wasn't much better off…Nonetheless, it wasn't himself that he cared about…why had he risked death and more? Elizabeth. And now she was somewhere with Barbossa and he was doing god-knows-what with her…Inwardly he was kicking the hell out of himself, and his face showed it.

            The two pirates "escorting" them down were terribly rough with their captives. They had had the two walk in front of them and every now and again they would prod their prisoner' backs with the tips of their swords so as to make them go faster. One of the escorts even hit Jack on the side of his head with the side of his sword for staggering along too slowly.

            Finally, when Jack and Will had reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the brig, they both had a large collection of red dots of blood on their backs. The two escorts each took a prisoner and led them to separate cells. There were six cells, but only five working ones since a cannon had blown one of them open, and Will and Jack's were opposite of each other, with an aisle between them. 

            The pirate holding Will threw Will into the open cell door and closed it quickly. It left Will on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. It wasn't pleasant-for him to feel or for Jack to see.

            Jack's pirate threw him into his cell too, but Jack surprisingly caught his balance before he fell. Before the one pirate could close the door, Jack spoke up.

            "Do you think you can untie us, mate?"

            The pirate looked at him doubtfully.

            Jack then continued, "Seeing as we won't be going anywhere, what with these iron bars and I don't' know…locks and all…it wouldn't do much harm if you untied us, now would it, mate?" He smiled convincingly as he looked at the two pirates.

            The one pirate was still looking at him doubtfully when the other, who was locking Will in, spoke. "Oi! Ye can untie 'im, but I got stric' orders not ter unie 'im-from the cap'n."

            Jack looked at the speaker. "Hey mate, why can't you untie him?"

            "He's been givin' us trouble, so Barbossa decided ter give 'im trouble-spoke 'bou' it earlier." 

            "That's a load…I didn't see you spedak to him at all," Jack retorted.

            The pirate looked mad and it crept in his voice too, "Listen, Sparrow- if yer don't want ter be untied, then keep talkin'."

            Jack looked indifferent. 

            Then he raised his eyebrows. "All right, well, just trying ta do a mate some help…doesn't matter ta me. I could care less, since _he got me into this_…" Jack looked at Will sternly. " But hey, I'm wonderin'…what's he gonna do when he has to take a piss? Eh?" Jack smiled his golden grin.

            " 'E's gonna 'ave ter wet 'is self or somin' cuz we're not untyin' 'im-'e's a bloody littl' blighter; can't trust 'im to stop strugglin' or nothin'."

            Jack's grin was still there, "Well, then…it'll be an interesting sight to see when it comes, eh, Will?"

A/N: Hey everybody!!! I know I always ask this, but what'd ya think of it??? This is probably going to be one of the LAST short chapters….Yay!!!! Bring out the champagne!!!!! Yeah-cuz I was looking over my next chapter (and for those of you who're dying to know about it…it'll be with Elizabeth and Barbossa-so you get to see what happens!!!!) and I found a way to lengthen it and add more detail to certain aspects…so yeah…I'll try to post again soon, but seeing as I have to read a book (The Deerslayer) for school and school starts in like less than a week, I probably don't have much time to write…but I'll try-just for you guys…Savvy?

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!

A HUGE and WONDERFUL Thanks to:

*The Serious Padfoot- Yes, yet another cliffhanger…what a nasty habit I have of doing that… *-* And thanks for saying it was great…I was a bit worried about how I should do it, but I did and well…I hope it turned out great for everyone else! That totally sux for Kathryn! She missed it! I mean, there wasn't much to miss, but still, she _missed_ it! So-yeah…I'm still sniffling about Siri too… Nah-you don't need help…I'm the one who needs it…you should see my drafts of the chapters before I post them…they've got mistakes all over the place (I bet they still do…*-* hehe) but it's because I'm typing in my basement and it's fricking cold, so I'm shivering like mad all the time, which REALLY impairs my typing…. So yeah…glad ya think it's cool!!! And yeah-I have a little 7 year old bother…oops…my bad…BROTHER…who I have to babysit…plus, since he can read, I can't really type this story with him here…which also sux…So yeah…must go reply some more!!!

*English Mystic- Thanks! And yes, you'll get more! In the next chapter! It's a lot longer than this old one….

*Spirit 3- Yes…I did leave you guessing…so sorry…but indeed, it _was_ necessary… *-* Yeah- I'm updating now, and as soon as I type up the next chapter…I'll post! Hopefully that'll be soon though! Yes, poor Will, can't seem to do anything right, eh? Well, just as the tides of the ocean change, his luck should too… *-* And thanks about the pirate talk…god, I was so worried about it…but now that's all I type! I swear, I've had to revise my chapters (and review replies!) just to make sure that there's no extra "ye"s or "yer"s or "arrrrr matey"s…. *-* But not so much of the last one…tee hee….

*Kari 8- Yes, I know I'm a tease….I'm sorry…they'll get longer….

*Asher- Yes, I'm sorry to you too…I'll make them longer…. *-* Just hang in there-savvy?

*Mistress of Mordor- Yes, I liked that review _very_ much, indeed… *-* Yes, I know this chapter was short…and yes, I know that it was probably too short as well…I'm sorry….I'll make up for it with the next chapter (I hope…) To answer your question…I think it _should_ update within like 15 minutes or so…or at least that's what it says it does, and like REALLY quickly after I posted, The Serious Padfoot reviewed, so I think it updates rather quickly…and yah-I think that we're in 2 different time zones….I'm in Central-if it's any help….but shhhh….don't tell anybody… *-* (although it's not as if they don't already know now….oh-but if you mean about me WRITING (in my notebook…) the new chapters at 1 in the morning, YES, I do do that. Bad habit, I know…but hey-it's boring at 1 in the morning and you can't sleep…

*Nibintaur Greenleaf- Cool name!!! Does it mean anything? So yes….dun dun dun….a cliff hanger that will not be answered for a long time….And yes…I know this one was short….sorry…..but yes….it does get people to read, but that's not the reason I do it….it's actually just how I write…I really don't mean for there to be such HUGE cliff hangers at the ends of these chapters…it just HAPPENS!!! Like MAGIC!!!! *plays with Gandalf's staff and sparks fly out….*   *-*

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!! IT HELPS ME WRITE AND GET THINGS UP SOONER, IT'S LIKE A MORAL BOOSTER (if that's what they're called…). SO PLEASE. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP. ALSO, SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN GETTING THIS ONE UP…I THOUGHT THAT I'D POSTED IT ALREADY, BUT TURNS OUT IT'S JUST BEEN SITTING IN MY DOCUMENT MANAGER…I'M REALLY, REALLY SMART…..*-*


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of these characters…but I Do wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…(haha! Van-that'd be a lovely match, that…me and Jack…hehehehe…imagine the types of fun we'd have…not in a nasty sort of way…but, you know me…no one would ever believe _me_ and _Jack Sparrow_…hehehehe!)

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie-I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot. Savvy?  *-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy? *-* (I love saying that…)

A/N #3: This chapter is for the _wonderful_ Mistress of Mordor. In celebration of The Two Towers coming out on DVD last Tuesday, I'm posting this before this evening (which by the way is Monday-Labor Day).

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously, on Defeat:

           _Then he raised his eyebrows. "All right, well, just trying ta do a mate some help…doesn't matter ta me. I could care less, since he got me into this…" Jack looked at Will sternly. " But hey, I'm wonderin'…what's he gonna do when he has to take a piss? Eh?" Jack smiled his golden grin. _

_" 'E's gonna 'ave ter wet 'is self or somin' cuz we're not untyin' 'im-'e's a bloody littl' blighter; can't trust 'im to stop strugglin' or nothin'." _

Jack's grin was still there, "Well, then…it'll be an interesting sight to see when it comes, eh, Will?"

Elizabeth walked into the lavish dining room of the Dauntless. It was coated in blue and white décor to match the sea surrounding it. The expansive table placed in the center of the room was lined with plates of food that the crew (the _smart_ part) had made, plundered, or otherwise gotten from some cupboard. The table settings were lavish with one at each end of the long table. There were fine crystal goblets that were filled with a deep red wine, sparkling dark red ruby when the candlelight caught it. 

It was here that Elizabeth would be dining with Barbossa. When he saw her, he cocked one of his bushy eyebrows. "You're late miss," he told her. "I don't like to be kept waitn'-I hope ye keep tha' in mind," he added, a glint of evil in his eyes.

Elizabeth retorted icily, "I will bear that in mind, but I doubt I'll care, or for that matter I probably won't act upon it."

Barbossa kept smiling as if she hadn't said a word and ushered her over to her chair. When she got there, Barbossa pulled out the chair and beckoned for her to sit. She sat reluctantly and he pushed the chair in. "You look lovely this evenin' Miss Elizabeth," he said to her coyly. " 'Specially in that dress o' mine…" he added.

"It's not yours," she said firmly as he made his way over to his seat, picking up a bright green apple off a bowlful on the table.

"Ah…but luv," he said as he sat down, "it _is_. All of this is _mine_." He took a bite out of the apple-making a crack sound crisply in the air. "Now luv, ye can eat."

Elizabeth glared at him, fire brewing in her deep brown eyes. Then, she glanced at the food. 

The assortment of food was far more enticing than the food she had had aboard the Black Pear. There were quail eggs; roasted partridges, with onions stuffed through their middles; steamed lobsters, red and hard; crabs; steamed fish; a boar fresh from the spit with an apple firmly planted in its mouth; flan, with caramel rolling down the edges, making it look like amber glass; and yet the variety and kinds of good seemed as if it never ended.

Her eyes glazed over; she realized just how hungry she really was and the fact that she hadn't eaten anything in a long time. The last thing in her stomach (that she could remember), was the rum on the island with Jack…and that wasn't filling-it never was. So, despite her trying to stay rigid and not give into Barbossa, she reached for a roll, a large, fluffy roll, soaked in butter. Elizabeth took a bite. Harmonic bell went off in her head-I tasted like heaven. Next, she went for an onion stuffed partridge, delicious, and then some quail eggs…ad on she went until she had eaten her fill.

Barbossa was just as hungry as Elizabeth, even more, since he had not eaten in a decade. Only his huger wasn't so much of having an empty stomach, though it _was_ very empty, it was more an unsated hunger for anything and _everything._ His first bite of the apple was pure heaven for him…granted he _had _been in hell the last ten years… Never had he tasted something so…so…purely _delightful_. And as he ate the other food, there was no denying it-he was in pure ecstasy.

Thought oddly enough, Barbossa and Elizabeth both ate their fill (and in Barbossa's case, quite a bit more than that…) in utter silence, except for the chink-chinking or forks hitting the china plates. It was as if the two were in a game, a game that wasn't agreed upon through spoken words…but agreed upon through their thoughts. The first to give in and say something, _anything_ was to be the weaker of the two-and _neiteher_ of them wanted that title upon their heads.

When they were done, they sat quite stilly in silence nonetheless. Finally, after sitting twenty minutes too long, Barbossa broke the eerie silence by pushing back his chair, which made a horrid squeaking noise, and standing up. He patted down his clothes so they were at least _somewhat_ smooth-but not really at all…Then, he started leering at her-_really_ ogling at her, as if he were undressing her countless times, and looking her up down, and _everywhere_ in between.

Elizabeth's breathing hitched a bit the moment she knew what he was doing, but she recovered herself quickly and stared down at her empty plate. Just as she felt the imaginary undressing had gone on long enough and that she ought to put a stop to it, Barbossa spoke.

His voice was different though-it was more _evil_ sounding, if that were possible. "Now, Miss Elizabeth, seein' as we're both done eatin' and we've had an," he paused, searching for a word, "_enjoyable_ rest, I'll be wantin' my _things_ back, luv. The dress, an' oh yes…can't forget…the _underthings_ as well." Barbossa smiled, somehow he was getting eviler and eviler by the second and his lust was going through the roof-in more ways than one…

"You _wouldn't!_" Elizabeth protested, panic setting in, as she knew he _would_.

"I _would_, and I'll be havin' me things back now, if ye please luv." He took a step forward.

"Stop calling me that!" she told him, the panic was in her voice now.

"What luv, luv?" he laughed as he took another step forwards.

"I swear- you vall me that _one more time…_ anyways, I'm NOT your love. I'm Will's love…" then she trailed off. Her emotions were fumbled at the thought of her true love contributing to her father's and her fiancée's death's. Not to mention much of the King's Navy that was stationed in the Caribbean. She was quickly silent.

"So ye'll be givin' me things back _now_," Barbossa hinted, growing more impatient as he took another step forward. 

A thought struck Elizabeth and she quickly snapped out of her sullen silence. "Oh my god! What's THAT?!?!" she screamed as she pointed to some place behind Barbossa. 

He looked back, and she quickly took a knife beneath her napkin and put her hands over it, obscuring it from viewm as she had dones on the Black Pearl.

Although, when Barbossa turned back around, Elizabeth seemed a little _too_ excited, and immediately, Barbossa knew what she had done. "Listen 'Liz'beth, you do anythin' with that knife an' me crew knows ter go an' kill Turner and Sparrow, and then they get ye ter themselves. Is that clear?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and panic took over once again.

"Give me the knife," Barbossa demanded, his voice gave no room for any 'funny business.'

She took a deep breath and reluctantly handed the knife over to Barbossa.

He took the knife and put it to her throat.

A/N: SO!!!! This one's longer than the last one by well…it's LONGER! Ok, I have to warn you, the next chapter is about as long as the last chapter (the one where Jack asks how Will's gonna take a piss…). But I thought it'd be cool to leave the chapter here and see what you guys can come up with in your heads…. evil me…*cackles evilly* I'll try my goddamn best to post the next chapter tomorrow, but there's no promises, as tomorrow is my first day of high school I'm a freshman! Woo hoo!!! Well…actually, it'll probably be hell…but hey…I'll think of Johnny and Orlando all day and it'll be fine…right? *-* So yeah-and seeing as tomorrow's the first day of school, I'll be a little more busy than I have been, so if I don't get another chapter posted 'til like Sunday, DON'T WORRY!!! I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!!!!! But seriously, I would never, ever abandon this story because: a) I love it, and b) You guys (the reviewers) keep me going… and c) if I ever DO plan to stop it, I'll tell you guys!!! And I'll at least tie it off…maybe not as well as it could have been, but I would at least have th courtesy to tie it off….So there you have it….no-I will NOT be abandoning this! Yay!!! Break out some more champagne!!! But be careful! Don't aim it for your eye! LOL! *-* So yeah! I hope ya liked this chapter….sorry, it seemed a lot longer in my notebook…damn notebook…makes everything seem so long! Well, gotta go get ready for tomorrow! Wish me luck!

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!

AN AWESOME THANKS TO:

*Leap of Fate: Yes, how spiffing….So, is this you're first time reading? I really hope you liked it, I mean by your review, it seems so… Thanks, I hoped it was interesting, I'm glad you think so (but you don't mean interesting in the _interesting_ way-like bad…do you?) Ok-so this chapter is longer….yes, but the next chapter will be shorter, and it'll either come tomorrow, or Sunday…not sure when…although it MIGHT be up sometime I between….still not sure…since my s.o.b. science teacher told us at orientation that we'd get a project on the 1st day….I hate him…. :( 

*Mistress of Mordor: Wonderful review…as always… *-* Yes, I think that the pissing thing was rather amusing too…tee hee…I can't believe I thought of it myself though…. But yeah…we'll see what happens when Will DOES have to take a piss…tee hee….*-* So yeah…..this is basically the end of 1 paragraph chapters…but that also means, I'll have to take more time writing them out…darn….oh well…. So yeah, thanks, to both you and Spirit 3 about the pirate talk/dialect. I used to be really worried about them taling, but now, I've pretty much like got the hang of it…kinda… *-* But yeah…it kind of annoys me how people DO just stick "ye"s and "arrr"s into their dialogue and leave it at that, where all the rest of the speech is perfect English. You know? So yeah, thanks. Oh my god, I'm SO SORRY about scaring the hell out of you…as you probably read in my A/N-I won't abandon this story…I love it, and the characters, and I love the reviewers (especially you-since you seem to have some of the best reviews!), and I love writing it! (Even if it DOES take a shit-load of time…tee hee) But yeah...never fear…I'll always have a chapter coming…but now that school's starting (like tomorrow) I'll have to keep steady in school first (cuz this speaker at the orientation scared the hell out of me…when he started talking about gpa's and life, and everything…woah…way to much info for me to have at one time….) so yeah. I'll do my best to update at least once a week, but it might be a little longer or shorter than that… So….The Two Towers!!! Yay!!! I haven't gotten it though, since I want the extended edition in Nov. It's a major bummer….but hey, I was at a sleepover 2 nights ago and my friend rented the movie just for me! That was awesome! I watched it twice that night…now I think that all my friends are all Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Pippin-ed out…oh well….so yeah-I'm posting this today…and it's about 4:30, so it's before the evening….and I'm celebrating…*more champagne!!!* So about your long reviews…I absolutely LOVE them…in the words of Elizabeth Swann…Don't stop.

*Spirit 3: Hey!!!! More champagne!!!! Yay!!!! Woo hoo!!! But watch out! That cork can sneak up and hit you in the eye more often than ya think!!! Haha! Yeah….I don't know if this chapter was much longer than the last…sorry if it isn't…lemme do a _word count_….let's see…this chapter (without the A/N's and stuff) was 1,149 words long…hm….that seems short….sorry…… *tear…* Need. More. Champagne. Need. Creativity. To. Flow. For. Longer. Chapters….

*Iblis: Hey!!! I can't reveal anything about the boat until the OPPORTUNE MOMENT!!! So keep reading and you'll find out!!!! Yes, Norrington, is a bit stiff…too stiff…And I dunno if he could really let loose…Ha!!! In the words of Jack…_Captain_ Jack Sparrow… I'm havin' a thought…. It'd be funny if Norrington let loose in like a tavern and was dancing on the table….woah….that's TOO funny…. But I see what you mean…he's worked hard to get to be Commodore and he probably just wants ta hold onto his title…I also see at least a little bit of good in him….I mean he had heart enough to like Elizabeth…like TRULY like her…so yeah….I'm writing another fic with him in it if ya wanna read it….I'm not sure what it's called, but I'll be posting today, if you want to read it…just look for the pen name: Elf Girl 4…Savvy??? And by the way….no plans of abandoning this story….lots more to come…keep reading! *-*

A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE READING THIS! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'LL LOVE YA FOREVER!!!! THANKS! 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any of these characters…but I Do wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…(haha! Van-that'd be a lovely match, that…me and Jack…hehehehe…imagine the types of fun we'd have…not in a nasty sort of way…but, you know me…no one would ever believe _me_ and _Jack Sparrow_…hehehehe!)

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie-I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot. Savvy?  *-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy? *-* (I love saying that…)

A/N #3: This chapter is for the _wonderful_ Mistress of Mordor, AND of course!…everyone else who likes (or perhaps…loves!) this story. I'm actually posting so that the lovely Mistress will have something to do before Sunday….AND I realized that I had already written this chapter…which I thought I didn't…but I did, and I'm posting sooner than I expected…Savvy? Oh yeah…this chapter is a bit shorter…like A LOT shorter…sorry 'bout that….But it's all I can do in this amount of time!!!!

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously, on Defeat:

            "_Give me the knife," Barbossa demanded, his voice gave no room for any 'funny business.'_

_She took a deep breath and reluctantly handed the knife over to Barbossa._

_He took the knife and put it to her throat._

            "Stand up," he demanded, pressing the knife ever so slightly harder on her pale throat.

            She got up.

            "Now," he said, "Get ou' of me clothes."

            Elizabeth shifted her eyes to where the knife was. "I can't do anything while _that_ is threatening to kill me. Take it away, or I can't take this off," she said testily.

            Barbossa thought about it for a moment and finally took it away from her throat. It had left a slightly red mark, but it hadn't broken the skin.

            Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a step back, but not so far back that Barbossa would advance upon her again…once again, invading her space. Then she complied to Barbossa's demands…

            Slowly, she started to untie and unlace the ribbon on her dress, making Barbossa's eyes grow wide with lust.

            She then opened the front of her dress ever so slightly so she could unlace the corset from underneath. Then, suddenly, she shed the dress, the corset, and the numerous petticoats in one swift movement.

            Barbossa's jaw dropped. What he saw shocked him.

            She still had clothes on!

            Barbossa was utterly furious. Elizabeth, sweet meat Elizabeth, was supposed to be naked right now- no fully clothed in the attire of the Royal Navy! "_Take. That. Off. Too,"_ he commanded, his rage creeping into his voice, just as Elizabeth's fear and panic ran deeper into he body still.

            _Sure_, she had clothes on now, but Barbossa had a knife _and he was stronger than her… What was she going to do now? "NO!" was all she could muster up and yell back at him._

            "TAKE IT BLOODY OFF!" he roared at her, spraying spit everywhere.

            Yet still, Elizabeth refused, and Barbossa resumed his advancing. Slowly, be put one foot in front of another until he was inches from her face. His breath was foul and Elizabeth looked away, trying to evade the disgusting smell wafting up into her nose. Barbossa took no notice of her reaction as he reached for a lock of her honey-brown hair that had fallen out of place. The moment her touched it, every single muscle in Elizabeth's body seized up.

            "Yer awful perty, Miss Elizabeth," Barbossa started, but he didn't get to finish, for Elizabeth had interrupted him.

            "You are _FOUL; __inside and _out_. I would rather spend an eternity in the 'brig' of the Pearl with Will and Jack, than stay with __you a moment more," she nearly spat on him, but caught herself before she did so – it probably wouldn't help…_

            "I'm afraid missy, that ye don't have a choice," Barbossa continued, and he took his other hand and reached for her breast.

            Elizabeth was absolutely taken aback. He was touching her _breast_! She had no idea what to do…no one had touched her like that…except for Will…sweet Will…but she couldn't think about that now…she had to think of something…_fast. Finally, a remarkable thought came to her…and she stepped closer to Barbossa._

            Just for the slightest moment did Barbossa feel some confusion, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, except to squeeze her breast harder; but in a split second, Elizabeth had her knee jammed into his crotch, making him double over in immense pain.

            Elizabeth was a little shocked at the effect it had o Barbossa -  she'd never done it and she wasn't sure if she could do it hard enough, so she put _all  her effort into it, and it __worked._

            But not for long.

            Barbossa was up quicker than she had thought was likely and he grabbed both of her wrists in a death grip. He was wheezing and his eyes burned with rage. "All _right, then. I'll take ye up on yer offer -  but seein' as ye didn't list any terms…I'll make 'em up. __All righ'?" he didn't leave room for disagreement, for his voice was pure poison. "It's just two simple conditions, right luv?" he spat out the last word. Elizabeth nodded meekly, her wrists and hands were starting to burn from the pressure. "One – ye don't come ou' of that cell 'til ye do everythin' I want yer ter do. And two -  ye don't…well, I'll save tha' one fer when we get on the Pearl…" he smiled evilly, showing his rotten teeth and he dragged her off to the Pearl…_

A/N: Hey!!! How'd ya like it? I'm sorry it's short…I was up late that night, and I had a killer time the next day trying to stay awake….like today…I tried writing last night…that didn't' work…I was up til 12 A.M. trying to figure out what happens next…I came up with "nuthin." And god…I had to wake up at 6 to go to school…I was nearly dying today….math and science were SUCH a bore….I swear….I only caught like 10 words my math teacher said….the guy next to me was like that too…but he's nice eye candy…so I guess math isn't that bad…OK!!! Anyways…enough about that…you probably don't want to hear about that…. I was daydreaming during most of the day today and I've come up with something….so never fear….a chapter will be near! Near as in….maybe a week…maybe this Sunday…ya never know…So-I'll post whenever I get a long chapter written and well…yeah…so I hope you liked this chapter! I was going to put it into the last chapter I did, but then I figured it'd be more fun if I waited…so I wrote it in a different notebook, and it wasn't 'til today that I found it again…so that's my story! Savvy???

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!!!

A GLORIOUS THANKS TO…

Everyone who reviewed!!!! I'm on my way to a show right now…so I can't reply, but I WILL reply in my next chapter, and I haven't had time to check for errors….so excuse those too! Wish me luck!!!! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any of these characters…but I Do wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…(haha! Van-that'd be a lovely match, that…me and Jack…hehehehe…imagine the types of fun we'd have…not in a nasty sort of way…but, you know me…no one would ever believe _me_ and _Jack Sparrow_…hehehehe!)

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie-I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot. Savvy?  *-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy? *-* (I love saying that…)

A/N #3: Ok, this chapter was written, erased, and written again 3 times, and I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with it…I just hope you guys are…. so tell me! Savvy?

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously, on Defeat:

            _Barbossa was up quicker than she had thought was likely and he grabbed both of her wrists in a death grip. He was wheezing and his eyes burned with rage. "All right, then. I'll take ye up on yer offer -  but seein' as ye didn't list any terms…I'll make 'em up. All righ'?" he didn't leave room for disagreement, for his voice was pure poison. "It's just two simple conditions, right luv?" he spat out the last word. Elizabeth nodded meekly, her wrists and hands were starting to burn from the pressure. "One – ye don't come ou' of that cell 'til ye do everythin' I want yer ter do. And two -  ye don't…well, I'll save tha' one fer when we get on the Pearl…" he smiled evilly, showing his rotten teeth and he dragged her off to the Pearl…_

            Meanwhile, aboard the Black Pearl, Will and Jack were having a rather trying time indeed.

            When the two goons walked up on deck to have their share in the feast, Will and Jack were left in silence, in the cold, and dank brig.

            The brig was a very somber place…indeed, _not_ inviting at all. There was a dankness about the air that let one know that somewhere…there was a leak and the sea air was being caught and trapped inside, leaving it moist all the time. Also, on the floor, there was an occasional puddle…that wasn't very pleasant either…another result of the "leak" somewhere aboard the Pearl… But then again, the Pearl had a lot of leaks now… The battle with the Interceptor was not an easy one, and though the Pearl had won, it sailed away with holes and scars. The pirate crew would be fixing those holes, but there was no telling when that would happen, so until then, Jack and Will had to suffer through the dankness and the puddles that seemed to find their way all around the floor, almost making the floor one big, but shallow, puddle. Yet somehow, those two maladies didn't compare to the trouble of the smell. That awful smell… It was almost as if there were people, _dead people, rotting away, with worms and insects, and rats, giant, red eyed, and furry rats, gnawing away at the decaying flesh and leaving the remains. But the fact was, was that there most likely __were dead bodies down in the brig; what else had happened to the Royal Navy's crew? They weren't in the cave, and they weren't floating around in the water…and not enough time had passed for them to sink…so Jack and Will were stuck, in a revolting place with most unenjoyable conditions._

            Jack was busy examining the nails on his hands that were in irons. Actually, only one was in an iron, the other was free, but since the pirate unlocking him had been in such a hurry to get to the feast, he really only unlocked one and left the other dangling from his wrist. There was dirt embedded in the little crevices along the sides of his nails, but he took no notice. In fact, he wasn't really paying _any sort of attention to his nails at all. Truly, he felt bad for Will; really, really horrible. He knew the lad hadn't meant for any of this to happen, but the fact of the matter was that it __did. There was no changing that now. The two of them were stuck below the deck of the Pearl, his one true love, and they were probably looking forward to having a rather painful, or at least humiliating, death. "GOD! I _need_ some rum!" he shouted. Rum…it would solve all his problems and let him sleep nicely. No rum…it would make him dwell and twitter on thoughts he didn't want, and make him mostly just irate because it left him too much time to think and not nearly enough time to sleep. Then, as if he were a patient in a mental ward, he started to laugh; at first it was a soft chuckle, but then it grew into an all out laugh, and it subsided again into a soft chuckle. Jack opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but he thought else of it and closed his kohl surrounded eyes. "Shit," he said softly, almost inaudibly. "Will, mate, you've got us into a…we're in __way over our heads now," he put a hand over his closed eyes and took a deep breath. "Shit."_

            While Jack was sitting examining his nails, Will was still on the ground, trying to steady his flighty breath. When the pirate had thrown him, it knocked every ounce of oxygen out of his already bruised lungs, and he was in immense pain that coursed through his entire body. It was as if dagger were flying in and out of his stomach and lungs. Flying against the hard wall of the Pearl was bad, but Will also took it as a blessing. Once he was on the floor, the pirate who threw him shut and locke dthe cell immediately; which meant he was safe from harm. At least for the moment.

            As he hit the ground, his ribs slammed on the floor; and stars, _no_, planets, _no, whole nebulae flashed against his eyes, making him nauseous. His arms behind him were still tied, and he really didn't take any notice of it until he landed on his arm and it shot monumental pain up, down, and all around his arm. He knew he hadn't broken it, but he also knew that it would be sore…as would the rest of his poor body. Will vaguely heard voices at the opposite cell from his._

            It was Jack's voice saying something about "untying" and "taking a piss," he had no idea how that managed to be said, but he was just trying not to fade out into the black nothingness of unconciousness. Finally, the two pirates went up to the deck of the Pearl and he took a deep gasp; he had been trying not to be so weak in front of them, and he _did_ fall to the floor, and he _was_ trying to get _some air into his lungs, but at least he wasn't like he was now. His kneew were tucked up in front of his torso and his lungs were working furiously, desperate for air, like a fish out of water is desperate to get into the water to be able to breathe again. Once he had caught his breath, some of it at least… he looked over at Jack. He seemed to be looking at his grimy nails, and taking no notice of him and his gasping fits. "Well," Will thought to himself, "It's better for him to __not watch…" It _was_ better, and it seemed as if Jack didn't' really want a conversation, which was fine with him -  he didn't know what kind of noise he'd make if he had to talk right then, so he took the opportunity to think. To think about now, tonight, Elizabeth…_everything._ He, William Turner, had risked everything, his job, his happiness, his freedom, his __life, to save Elizabeth, and comet to think of it…Elizabeth was ALL those things to him. He felt it was his job, his duty, to protect Elizabeth when that damn Commodore couldn't. Things would slip beneath the ropes and Norrington couldn't, and wasn't, always be there for her. But Will was. Anything Elizabeth needed be it her shoe buckled, her fan and gloves held, or to be rescued from evil pirates, he was there. Elizabeth was his happiness. She was what brought joy to him besides the salty sea air that blew into the smithy late at night, but her sweet aroma of vanilla and roses would always be his favorite. He loved her with all his soul, and whenever he saw her, his heart skipped a beat and from then on, it would beat faster than if he had just run a league. Anything that made her happy made him happy and even before that, they had much in common. And god, when Will was in the dark and steaming smithy late into the nights, which often happened because of that drunk, Mr. Brown, he would drift off and be with Elizabeth in his thoughts, in the ocean, or a meadow, anywhere but where they were…just FREE. And now, now Will truly would have given his __life to have Elizabeth safe and out of barbossa's filthy hands. He shuddered to think what Barbossa was doing just now…he didn't want that for Elizabeth…if only he could open this damn cell!_

            "GOD! I _need some rum!" he heard Jack shout._

Usually, Will wouldn't resort to drinking…but well, this wasn't "usually." Silently, Will agreed with Jack as Jack became silent again. Really, Will had never gotten along with rum, or any other drink for that matter, that well. Sure, they were all right for the first one or two, but then he would start felling sick. After a couple more, he would be reeling, and if he dared to venture another sip at that point, it would be all over the floor. So much for having pirate's blood running through his veins…they were supposed to drink like bloody fish, but if he tried…it'd be up and gone before he knew it. He sighed noiselessly. That was the only thing he _couldn't control, but when he thought about it…there were a lot of things he couldn't control. He could become a better blacksmith, or a better swords man, not that he wan't already magnificent, but he couldn't make his stomach (when it had __the drink in it) any better… But then, he supposed, it __did save on money…and that was another item to add to the list of things he couldn't control. _

Will looked up, Jack had said something, but he didn't' quite hear it, so he started to bring his head down again when jack said something else, "Will, mate, you've got us into a…we're way in over our heads now." Then Jack put a hand on his face and said, "Shit," which is what Will guessed was the one inaudible first word that Jack had said.

After a moment, Will said, "Jack, I'm sorry. I…I…" he seemed at a loss for words, but quickly came up with something. "I'll get you out of this. You and Elizabeth, I'll do it…I'll make it right…" he voice seemed uneasy.

Jack sat up some more and took his hand away from his solemn face. "Listen Will, I know ye want ta make things better, but ye've got ta face it, _life's not fair. Now, I'm not sayin' that ya can't, but it's very unlikely that ye'll be able ta get all three 'f us out. Actually, if ya get any of us out, I'll count it as a miracle. Listen, were are in the brig of my ship, it's not likely we'll escape, 'specially since Barbossa and me old crew 'ave taken over. Barbossa's holding a grudge Will, against all three 'f us, and he's not going to let us go-IF he lets us go, until we've paid out dues. Savvy?"_

Will's mouth opened slightly. It was true. He wouldn't be able to get them out…try as he may…It wasn't possible…though something else at the moment wasn't possible as well. "Damn," Will said quietly.

"What?" Jack asked, mildly interested.

"I…I…nothing," Will said quickly.

"Oh no you don't mate. You brought it up, you're gonna tell me…plus, I'm might be of assistance…" Jack smirked, he could tell Will was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. Plus-it might fun-anything to break the monotony…

Will looked down sheepishly, trying to hide his quickly reddening face. "I…have to…"

"Have ta what, mate?" Jack asked making gestures that suggested for Will to elaborate.

Will didn't say anything; he just tried to keep his eyes on everything other than Jack's eyes. They were sparkling now, excited like a hobbit trying to guess riddle.

Then, it clicked in Jack's head… "Hey mate, you have to take a piss, don't ya?" The corners of his lips looked as if they were being tugged at with string to make a small smirk.

Will glanced up quickly and immediately, Jack knew that was it. Ha! So they _were_ going to find out what to do about that after all!

"Now that'll be interestin'," he said, his lips making a full smile now, charming, flashy and mysterious all at once as he started to chuckle quietly.

A/N: So what'd you think??? Like I said, it's not the best, but I tried my best and I'm posting it for all of you to see! And a lot sooner than I thought! I really hope ya like it!!! Yeah…so I've gotta go watch _Chicago_ with my mom, or else she'll get mad at me…So, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!!! 

Cheers!

Tati Bloom *-*

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!!!!

PPS: Go see _Once Upon A Time In Mexico on Friday!!! Get those figures up to show that Johnny Depp is still #1!!!!_

AN AWESOMELY WONDERFUL THANKS TO: (oh…and sorry these aren't in order…my computer was screwed up…and well…long story…..) 

*Medea 12: Wow….another fan! I'm in awe!!! Yay! I'm glad that you liked it! Sorry that it's a little fuzzy on the whole plot and where it's going thing…I'm still a bit fuzzy about it myself…but only a _little_! I know pretty much what'll happen! But I don't want to reveal too much! So-thank you SOOOO much for reviewing and being a huge fan! Like I said…I'm soooo happy! Keep reading….more stuff'll happen.

*Spirit 3: Woo! I know! Isn't it just great that she kneed him? God knows what would've happened if she didn't… Yes…she IS cool! I try to make all my characters cool (except for Barbossa and his crew who, by the way… are dirty, rotten bastards…) So yeah! Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading!!!!!

*Leap of Fate: Thank you…I thought that Elizabeth was rather spiffing myself! *-* Thanks for reading!!! Keep reading!!! (how many times have I said that already…hm….) 

*AznKitty 11: Thanks! I'm amazingly glad that you liked my story! Yes, I know, I'm bad about making the long chapters that everyone craves…I'm TRYING!!! Honest! I am!!! But it's really hard now with school and all, and plus, I have to keep my grades up or else I won't be able to write anymore…and my grades have well…not been going well…well…it's actually just my math grade, cuz I got a C on a test, but yeah….I'll stop talking about this crap….Thanks for reading-keep it up! And review some more too!

*Mistress of Mordor: Hello!!! Once again…a _wonderful_ review! Yes…a very tense chapter indeed. I know that I "tell" more than um…paint a picture, so to speak…it's just one of those things that happened when I read like J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis…I liked their styles of writing, so I adapted to have mine be like theirs…so, yeah. Wow…I've never been likened to Tolkien before and well…I think that's absolutely awesome (even under the circumstances *-*)!!! And yes, I have had the _marvelous_ pleasure of reading Tolkien - several…wait…more than several…times… I think he's just such a great author! I mean he was SO in depth about every little detail (even if he did do it in that "telling" fashion). But sometimes…oh my gosh…he went either _too in depth, or he strayed off the subject, or made certain things __too long….that was a bit annoying…I hope I'm not like that… tee hee… *-* But yeah-thanks for liking my chapter! I love your long reviews! I __always look forward to them after I write and post my chapters! But yeah…your impromptu little thing was good! I hope that I had enough descriptions…I tried to fit them in, and some more than other fit better…but yeah. Like that fish one…that one was kind of messed up-well…at least I thought it was… So- Saruman's Fan Mail Hour, eh? I've never heard of it…but it sounds absolutely hilarious! Can you email me the first 2 chapters? I'd love to read it….Maybe (if I have time…which I doubt…) I might be able to make a spin-off….if that isn't illegal in fanficdom…… And no, sadly, I don't know where it can be found…I did a search, but that really didn't bring up anything… But yeah…being deprived of sleep is NOT fun…I've been going on like 6 or (if I'm lucky) 7 hours a night…damn high school…Well, I've gotta go…but I'll post again as soon as I possibly can! *-*_

I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED AND I HOPE EVERYONE READING THIS REVIEWS TOO!!!! I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF MY REVIEWS, SO JUST TAKE LIKE 2 MINUTES AND WRITE A LITTLE REVIEW!!!! THANKS LUVS!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own any of these characters…but I DO wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain _Jack Sparrow…  *-*  Ha….me and Jack Sparrow…I can just imagine the looks I'd get from all my friends…and it'd be worth every second….

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie- I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot….Savvy?*-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy?

A/N #3: Ok…sorry that this chapter is so short….but school has been a fucking _killer_ (sorry for the language…) ever since the 1st day! So…I hope you like it…..sorry it took so long too….

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where…well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously on Defeat:

            _Then, it clicked in Jack's head… "Hey mate, you have to take a piss, don't ya?" The corners of his lips looked as if they were being tugged at with string to make a small smirk._

_            Will glanced up quickly and immediately, Jack knew that was it. Ha! SO they _were_ going to find out what to do about that after all!_

_            "Now that'll be interestin'," he said, his lips making a full smile now, charming, flashy and mysterious all at once as he started to chuckle quietly._

            Jack was still chuckling; it'd be amusing to watch young Turner try to tdo this…but _he_ knew how…

            Will looked across the aisle at Jack – he was laughing at him! Will couldn't believe it…wait, yes he could, this was Jack Sparrow he was talking about. Jack Sparrow or not, Will still had to relieve himself and he had absolutely no idea how to do that; he doubted Jack would know either, but then again, Jack knew a lot of things…

            So there Will sat, helpless yet smoldering, and just a little bit finicky, while Jack sat and had a chuckle.

            Finally, jack stopped and smiled his golden grin once again toward the young blacksmith. "I bet y'ere wondering how to let that thundercloud of yours rain…right?"

            Will nodded, still smoldering, but now his left leg was fidgeting ever so slightly; he _really_ need to go-now.

            "Right, then. Can you move your arms? Both of them? That ass gave you a nasty trip," Jack said, a hint of caring…or was it rage…in his voice; either way Will couldn't tell.

            Will shifted a bit, bending his arms that were tied behind his back as much as he could.

            "Good. Now, you'll have to work a bit, but you'll get through all right mate. Well then, what you do is simple enough-doing it is a bit harder…if you get my means… All right - take your hands, slip 'em under your bum, once they're there, stop. Then tuck up your legs and slide your arms around them. Then Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, and your hands're in front of you and you can figure it out from there, savvy?" Jack asked. He had actually gone really fast and Will didn't quite catch all of it, so he was frowning slightly…like he had so many times before… at Jack. "What mate? Don't you get it?"

            Will raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and shook his head a little.

            "D'ya want me ta show you?" Jack asked, amused that Will was so confused.

            Will nodded slightly with just a jerk of the head.

            "All rght mate, but I'm only showni' you once," Jack replied in mock seriousness.

            Will looked over at Jack stoically.

            Jack put his arms out in front of himself and showed them to Will. "See? Apart…" he put his hands behind his back and locked his wrists together. "Together. Followin' me? Now, keep 'em together…well you don't have much coice, so no worries there…and slide 'em like this…" Jack slid his locked wrists under his bottom, leaving them under his bent knees. "Now, young Turner, is the hard part… scrunch your legs up and slip 'em over, right mate?" Jack smiled his golden grin for what seemed like the hundredth tie that night. Then he bent his knees in as far as he could and slid his arms easily over hi legs as if he had done it as many times as he had smiled that night…which he probably had… Then his hands were in front of him once again and he said, "See?" as he popped them apart again.

            Will nodded, wondering if was lithe enough to do that. He thought about it for a moment and realized he was…all that sword training had paid off…it was only a matter of if his arms were long enough. "Blast it…" Will muttered and decided to just go and do it; he couldn't wait any more.

            So, he took his roughly bound hands and lowered them, sliding them under his bottom; that was easy enough…he wasn't too heavy. Next was just sliding over his legs. Hack had made it seem easy enough-he was confident he could do it too. So he Bent his legs and stretched his arms as far as he could, trying to get them over his legs. But he couldn't…

            Will looked down, disbelieving…. What?! He was _so_ close to being relieved! "Dammit!" he said quietly yet furiously, evoking yet another stream of sniggering from Jack. He tried…again, and again, and again.

            Jack sat watching, half bemused at his struggles.

            Finally, after straining his arms tremendously, he managed to get his feet through. The rest cam more easily and he got his arms in front of him. He quickly scrambled to get up and he went over to the rusty bucked in the corner of the cell. 

A nasty smell was erupting from the top of it, and even though it was empty, it reeked like bile and crap among other things. But this didn't bother Will in the slightest…not yet anyways. There, he whipped his manhood out, and relieved his body. Will sighed inwardly, he could have sworn that he was going to wet himself. Once he put himself back together, he turned back to Jack, leaned up against the wall of the ship and let himself slide all the way down to the damp floor. It reeked too… But despite that, he let out a deep breath.

Jack, still chuckling, said, "God mate, you _needed_ to go…didn't ya?"

Will looked at Jack and opened his mouth slightly, about to protest and defend himself, but then, all of a sudden he started to laugh too. He could imagine himself now…fidgeting like crazy…a mess…how pathetic…so pathetic it was funny.

The two of them laughed at their incredibly pathetic situation for a couple of minutes…forgetting all the troubles that they had gone through and were yet to go through…until Will look down at his hand. 

It was still bleeding from the gunshot woulnd, only he didn't notice it because his mind was over that matter and now it was only starting to focus back on his hand…and it was beginning to hurt…a lot.

Jack saw Will's concerned look and sobered a bit. "Hey, tie one of your stockin's on it or it'll get worse."

Will looked up again and looked at his stockings. It seemed plausible enough…but he had worked hard to get those stockings…and keep them nice. Though, he supposed, it didn't matter now-he was probably going to die anyways. Jack hadn't steered him wrong yet…so he took off his shoe and one of his stockings. Then, he put his shoe back on and wrapped it around his hand the best he could; which was a "little" worse than he thought he could do… He frowned at his hand and sighed. His life was spiraling downwards into wretched nothingness…yet he hadn't the slightest clue of what was to come next. He took a deep breath and sighed. Well….he had to give Jack credit for what he did for him, it was a lot for…what?…Shit? Being stuck and held captive on his own ship? "God Jack," Will said dejectedly, "I'm so sorry…but thanks." 

Jack looked up, smiled gently, and nodded.

A/N: So!!!! What'd you all think???!?!?!?! I hope it's all right that the chapter's a bit shorter than they have been in the past….or perhaps the _recent_ past…. School's been a bitch (sorry….) lately so I've got a bunch of stuff going on right now…actually, yeah…I'm glad for all the support I've gotten though…it's been really great. I can guarantee you that if I hadn't gotten so many reviews…it probably wouldn't have inspired me to think up this chapter….By the way…sorry that this chapter is a bit odd…I figured I had to do something about Will's little _problem_. *-* So yeah…and I'm sure that doing that works!!! I tried it! I tied my self together with yarn and did it…except I had a little trouble getting the yarn off…but I did…eventually… *-* Ok…well, I don't have a lot of time…so I'll do replies and be on my way to do some geometry…I hate math….anyone agree?

A Very Stressed Out Cheers….

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4

PS: I love Orlando Bloom

A WONDERFUL, MAGNIFICENT, AND MARVELOUS THANKS TO:

*Gargoyle: Hey!! Thanks for liking my story!!!! Or should I say stories… Yeah…so I'm glad that you liked the Ella Enchanted one…and especially this one….this one is like my _passion_…if you get my means…so yeah…but if you have a suggestion for the other one…review and suggest away!

*Erika Hanley: Woah!!! Thank you so much!!! I'm glad you love it!!!! And that you were in _awe…_ And I'm so happy that you can feel everything that goes on in the story…It's really my goal to make everyone who reads this feel what the characters are going through… Do you know what I mean? It's like every writer's goal to have their readers understand what's going on…. *-* Yeah…so I'm ecstatic!!! I'll try and add more Barbossa and Jack….but yeah...updating will be a bit hard with school and stuff going on…so I'll see what I can do…

*Angie: Hell yeah….of course there's more….just keep reading….And yeah….I'll try to add more Barbossa. And just out of curiosity…about Barbossa…are you saying you like him in _my_ story, or the movie better? Doesn't really matter…just a little question…

*…: Hey thanks…do you have a name, … ? Nah!! That's quite all right… Thanks!! Glad you like it so much! And of course there's more…much more!!!! I'll keep updating as soon as I can….it's hard with school and all…but I'll try my hardest!!! *-*

*don'tgivemename: No name either??? *-* Tee hee…I'm only kiddin… I'm _trying_ to update as soon as possible! It's so hard with school!!! Thanks! I'm so excited that you think it's incredible and you think I'm astounding….wow…I love the complements… you're great. 

*Kari-demon: I'm sorry!!!! I KNOW I'm a _tease_!!! I can't help it….it's in my nature…. I'll try and put some better less "teasing" stuff in….but I have to find time to write between school and homework…so just be patient…you've been wonderful at being patient and reading still!

*Asher: I know it's not fair….I'm trying to give you (and everybody else) more…it's hard…school is evil and it's getting in the way….I'll try to get you more as soon as possible!!!

*LordLanceahlot: Thanks!!!!! I'm glad you think it's great!!!! Keep reading!!! It'll get better…I swear…once I start to balance school and everything else out…

*The Serious Padfoot: Thank you!!! I'm overjoyed that you think it's magnificent!!! I know…poor Will….well…what'd you think of what he did? And I swear…it works…   *-*

*Leap of Fate: Thanks!!! "As usual"…I like hearing that… *-*  I hope your cold has gotten better since you've reviewed! I would hate to have you still sick!!! And yeah…time is just TOO short!!! So I'll try to lengthen them…. *-*

*Spirit 3: WOW!!!! Never had anyone say something like that about my writing….ahh!!! _Thanks so much!_ Reeling by the end? Wow…that's all I have to say!!! Thank you!!!! *-*

PS: Reply like that _whenever_ you see fit….I like it…. Tee hee… it's funny….*-*

*Ihni: First of all: I love you….Second of all: I love you a bit more…Third of all: I love you even more….Fourth of….well…you know how it goes… *-* I'm glad I'm on your favorites!!! Yay!!! I'll try updating asap too….cuz it helped with getting this chappy up…

*Mistress of Mordor: Ah…my good friend….I've saved you for last today…. Well…It's alright about the infrequent reviews- I know what you mean with school and all…that's why it's taken so dang long to update….so yeah…I've gotten all of your little "update now" reviews….thanks…Yeah…so you liked my descriptions? I'm glad…I put them in especially for you. *-* Except I'm afraid I'm a little short on embellishments in this chapter…it was like 1 AM when I was writing it and well…I was tired….Yeah…I know that I have to move the story along…this chapter was kinda like a "stalling" chapter…you know? I mean…I had to say what happened to Will, but at the same time…I couldn't stay up any longer to write any more….I'll add some corn starch to the plot…sorry….I was thinking about cooking….I cooked dinner tonight….and yeah...corn starch is a thickener…and yeah…I'm digressing…. Um….It's ok about Saruman's F.M.H., if you can get it, great, but if you can't, then that's ok too! All right…I'm sorry about wearing your patience so thinly! I'm SO busy!!!!!! I know it's been weeks…I'll try a TON harder to get it up faster…. But yeah…in the meantime….review however you can (I know the chapter is short and doesn't offer much in the name of literary critiquing…but yeah…). So review soon!!! Thanks!!! *-* And good luck in school….it's such a bummer….

A HUGE AND GIGANTIC THANKS TO EACH OF YOU THAT REVIEWED!!! I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR THE LAST HOUR REPLYING…BUT I DON'T CARE…..JUST KEEP SENDING IN THE REVIEWS AND I'LL KEEP GETTING OUT THE CHAPTERS!!! *-* LUV YA ALL!!! (and sorry about the AMAZINGLY EXCESSIVE amount of time it took to post this chapter….as I've said MANY times before….school's a bitch, as well as homework, so I'll update asap….) And one more thing….if I don't update for a while…NEVER FEAR!!!! I WILL COME BACK!!! It's just that I think I have a B- in Math and my parents MAY take away some of my internet time…so if that happens (knock on wood)…it might take a while to post this, but I'll have my friend go into my account for me and post it…kay????? Okay. Love ya!!!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own any of these characters…but I DO wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain _Jack Sparrow…  *-*  Ha….me and Jack Sparrow…I can just imagine the looks I'd get from all my friends…and it'd be worth every second….

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie- I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot….Savvy?*-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy?

A/N #3: Ok…sorry that this chapter is so short…. but school is STILL a fucking _killer_ (sorry for the language…) ever since the 1st day! So…I hope you like it…sorry it took so long too….

A/N #4: If you want the chapters to be posted more often than once a month, then REVIEW!!! It seriously helps me, and my moral, so that I can write! If everyone who reads this reviews, the chapters would be posted so much more often because I'd know how high of a demand I'm in…. (But to those WONDERFUL people who've already reviewed…. I LOVE YOU!!!) But yeah, even if it's only a sentence or two long (which I hope it'd be longer…honestly…) just take a minute to review…. it's not going to do you any harm not to, so _why_ not do it? *-* Savvy?

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where…well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously on Defeat:

_Will looked up again and looked at his stockings. It seemed plausible enough…but he had worked hard to get those stockings…and keep them nice. Though, he supposed, it didn't matter now-he was probably going to die anyways. Jack hadn't steered him wrong yet…so he took off his shoe and one of his stockings. Then, he put his shoe back on and wrapped it around his hand the best he could; which was a "little" worse than he thought he could do… He frowned at his hand and sighed. His life was spiraling downwards into wretched nothingness…yet he hadn't the slightest clue of what was to come next. He took a deep breath and sighed. Well….he had to give Jack credit for what he did for him, it was a lot for…what?…Shit? Being stuck and held captive on his own ship? "God Jack," Will said dejectedly, "I'm so sorry…but thanks." _

_Jack looked up, smiled gently, and nodded._

            Meanwhile, while Jack and Will were solving problems of sorts aboard the Black Pearl, Elizabeth had her own problems to deal with.

            Barbossa was incredibly furious. He still couldn't ram it into his head that Elizabeth had cheated him. That little _whore_…he knew he could have raped her then and there, but this, this would be much sweeter than a couple seconds of passion. He had one of his yellow-nailed hands clutching one of her slender arms tightly as he walked. Elizabeth was stumbling after him, trying not to bump into anything, for it seemed that Barbossa would snake quickly around every single table or stool or chair, and hardly give Elizabeth any time to dodge it at all. A couple of times, she would lose her footing and stumble lamely into one of the chairs or whatnot, evoking more anger within Barbossa, thought he only showed it by tightening his already steadily contracting grip on her arm, and going faster.

            When they got to the stairs, Barbossa took the steps here at a time, making Elizabeth struggle to keep up with him once again. One time, about half way up the staircase, her shoe caught on a loose bit of wood, which was probably made loose during the battle, which almost made her trip and drag Barbossa down with her, which would have ended in a catastrophe. But luckily, Barbossa held his grip and pulled her up before she even fell.            

            "Lower a boat! The _lady_ an' I 'ave a littl' pleasure ride ter go on," Barbossa shouted to his crew. The crew had been having a grand old time looting and searching and rifling through the ship, but now they were at attention, lowering one of the Dauntless' small boats into the water near the ladder.

            The dark seawater was lapping the sides of the both the ship and the little boast, and the salty sea air was hitting Elizabeth's nose pleasantly. She always liked the sea and coming back to the fresh smell of it after being in the luxurious, yet awfully stuffy Dauntless, was nice for her. 

            It was also nice for Barbossa, who was still making little inward comments about the air and sea spray still.

            Finally, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and one very seedy looking crewmember, climbed down the ladder and into the little boat. It swooshed and swayed a bit as they got in and even Barbossa lost a little bit of his balance as he boarded the boat. 

            When they got on their way, the seedy looking man was stuck with the oars and rowing out to the Pearl. The man wasn't too bad at rowing out, for being so thin and seedy-looking and all…

            Soon, as they turned into the next cove, the Black Pearl came into sight. The beautiful ship looked amazingly ominous with the moon casting her brilliance onto the ship and it's battle –scarred sails. They could hear vague laughing and singing going on – even from where they were, so Elizabeth decided that the crew had all gotten drunk on rum or something of the like. "Hmm…Jack must be awfully jealous of them….I wonder if he's resorted to begging and hanging on the bars of his cell yet…" Elizabeth tried to amuse herself with such thoughts to keep her mind off of the impending hell that she knew she would now have to go through.

            Though however hard she tried, Elizabeth could _not_ take her mind off of either Will or Jack, She felt increasingly horrible about the whole ordeal. It _had_ partly been her fault, but still, Will was also to blame for this… Her thoughts shifted to Will once more. She had known him since she was eight, and if she knew right, which she guessed she was; Will would be feeling absolutely terrible right now. He was always so kind and sensitive, there could be _no way_ that he couldn't be feeling like shit right this moment.

            Elizabeth remembered the one time that Will had broken one of her vases in her room… Will was absolutely horrified, he couldn't say sorry enough and when her father came to ask what happened, she lied and told her father she did it. But Will, good and honest Will, couldn't accept that… No, he stood forward and told Governor Swann he broke the vase and that he'd pay every shilling he could to replace it. Governor Swann of course, wasn't too happy about any of it, but he said, "It was a mistake boy, was it not?" And Will replied with a nod, he hadn't meant to do it, it was just that he and Elizabeth were playing knights and it had gotten out of hand. "All right, young Turner, you do not have to pay _this_ time, for I value honesty and it was brave to face the consequences, but I assure you if there is a next time, which there should not be, then you _will_ be paying for it. Understood?" Will nodded, but really, he would scrap and save for the next six months to buy a new vase for Elizabeth. He finally gave it to her, in the presence of her father as well, and he earned Governor Swann's appreciation once again, showing he worked hard and kept his word.

            Well, now would probably be no exception… Elizabeth figured that both Will and jack were plotting some elaborate escape attempt… Yes, barely a few hours and they would be planning the little routes and ways of escaping. She supposed that was good, and as she thought that last thought, the boat was alongside the Black Pearl, with it's mast and sails casting looming shadows on them all. The singing and whatnot grew louder as they climbed up aboard the Pearl. 

            There were men everywhere, drinking, passed out, drunk, singing, pleasuring themselves, or vomiting over the side of the boat. Elizabeth, Barbossa, and the seedy man were careful to avoid that rather nasty substance coming down onto their heads. In fact, one man was so incredibly drunk that he stumbled around and finally toppled off, over the railing, into the ocean. It was quite some time before he completed his drunken stumble up the ladder, back onto the Pearl. When he finally got on, he stumbled a bit more, and then went for some more rum…

            Barbossa savagely dragged Elizabeth straight down to the staris leading to the brig where Will and Jack were.

***

            Jack looked up suddenly. He heard a multiple thumping noise. That had to mean someone was coming down…or some_ones_… but who? Every crewman was up on deck, celebrating his new-found sense of life. He had even heard the small splash of a man who had fallen into the water numerous times… And God, did he wish he could have just a bit of the spoils…just a sip of rum would put him right…

            "Shh!" hissed Jack, "someone's comin'…"

            Will looked up abruptly. He too thought it was a bit strange that some one (or _ones_) was coming down here, to the brig, when they could be partying above. Will only hoped, as did Jack, that it wasn't rogue crewmembers coming down to teach them a lesson… But he didn't have to wait long to find out who it was that was coming.

            As the steps grew closer to the bottom of the stairs, Will straightened up and tried to look as unphased as possible, where as Jack was leaning against the corner of on of the walls, trying to look bored…as if he desired nothing more than a bit of extra sleep.

            Neither of them expected to see Elizabeth being yanked down the stairs into the brig. Still, grasping her arm, Barbossa jerked her forwards and threw her into the cell in the corner of the brig, nearest to Jack.

            "There, jus' like ye tol' me. Let's see jus' how ye like it now… Oh…an' I can't be fergettin' me second condition… We're not givin' ye any food neither," Barbossa spat as he turned and headed back up the stairs. An afterthought struck him and he said viciously, poison dripping from each word, "If I catch ye givin' anythin' to 'er, then yer goin' ter be in fer a world of hurt…got that?" He turned and actually went up the stairs this time, slamming the door, hard; so hard that it shook the stairs. He was still angry, there was no doubt about that because of the way he threw Elizabeth into the cell. She hit the wall and crumpled to the floor in an instant.

            Will was outraged and tried to scramble to his feet to protect her, but two things kept him from doing so: 1) the bars between them, and 2) he couldn't even get up because his hands prevented him from standing up so quickly. So he sat there, after a mild struggle, absolutely furious that Barbossa would treat Elizabeth this way. After a moment, he asked meekly, "Are you all right Elizabeth? Did he hurt you? Tell me and I'll do anything and everything I can to hurt him back…Elizabeth?"

            Elizabeth was on the floor, lying in the position that she fell. It had hurt, but she knew nothing serious had happened. And Will…Will was asking if she was all right and if he could help… For a moment, this infuriated Elizabeth. Of course he had hurt her! There was no doubt about it! And the nerve of him…to be asking if she was all right… No! She wasn't! Her fiancée and her father had been murdered, she had gotten felt up by one of the most disgusting pirates to walk the face of the earth, she just got thrown into a rock-hard cell…was she all right? No! And come to think of it, it really was Will's fault. If only he hadn't spent so much time _reflecting_ on _whatever_ it _was_ that he was thinking about before he _tried_ to put in the medallions… Elizabeth's anger overtook her compassion and all good thoughts she may have had before vanished with the sight of seeing will again, so she mustered up all the control she could to say a simple statement to him. "Will, I really don't feel like talking to you right now. There's nothing I could say to you to have you make everything better. Half the Royal fleet is dead, my fiancée is dead, my _father_ is dead, and you're asking if Barbossa hurt me and if you can make it well again. Really Will, think, if it weren't for you, none of this would have happened. I really don't want to talk to you at all right now, or maybe _ever_, so if you'd be so kind…" Elizabeth shot him a glare and went over to sit in the corner of the cell, tucking her legs under her arms and resting her chins upon her arms, staring off into space.

            Will was stunned. Elizabeth had just blown up at him and said she may never want to speak to him again. He looked down and sighed silently. Never had he felt so horrible in his entire life. He wanted to curl up and die… because he had tried; he had _tried so hard_ to not hurt Elizabeth, to be perfect for her, so that she would at least glance his way every now and again. But now, now that didn't look like it was ever going to happen again. Gone were the days when trivial arguments were mended within minutes, now it was time to face the reality of their situation and he didn't know what to do.

A/N: HEY!!!!! How'd you like this one? Is it too short? I'm sorry, I tried to make it longer, but that just didn't happen…But hey, don't you just feel so horrible for Will? I know I do…and I'm sorry I put him through so much pain…. *sighs*** **Oh well…things'll get better…maybe… I don't want to give too much away…because I already feel like I've foreshadowed too much…_hint, hint…_ *-*  So yeah! I hope you all liked it…I liked the ending much more than the beginning, because I really didn't know how to introduce and continue this part of the story, so I did my best. And plus, with all the crap at school, it's getting kinda hard. I probably won't be posting for a little while, but keep checking back anyways, or if it's easier, put me on your Author Alerts, then you'll know for sure when I post. So I've gotta get going on the replies or I wont be able to do them! *gasp* God forbid! *-*

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom

AN OUTSTANDING AND MARVELOUS THANKS TO:

*Leap of Fate: Yeah, school is horrid!!! I know…I can't believe that they take me away for 9 hours a day to learn…hmm….I find that horribly _cruel_!!!! Lol!!! Yeah, go kick some school-board ass for me…. (sorry if any of you have any connexions to school boards….I didn't mean any offense!!!) So yeah, dear William, struggling to get his pants off…hmm….a lovely sight, that…. *-* So yeah, thanks for waiting!!! I'll try to post again soon!!! I hope you thought this chapter was spiffing too!!!

* Spirit 3: Yes!!! Of course your review brightened my day up!!! And not JUST ½ a minute….it was longer than that…say…. ¾ minutes? Lol! Nah-it was longer than that! And I love everything you say….except I had one problem……here, read this "excerpt" from your review…. "…anyway, ive got to give urprops for finding a way to deal with will's little, problem…" what were you meaning with the "urprops" thing? I had a tad bit of trouble trying to figure it out…and I still can't…. *-* But thanks! I'll try to post soon!!!!

*The Serious Padfoot: I know!!! He's finally relieved himself! Isn't that great!!! Yeah, I've done that sort of thing before….for a play, plus I'm super flexible, and I assume that dear William should be since he practices with his swords (tee hee) 3 hours a day, so it _must_ involve some kind of flexibility… *-* Yeah! Never give up! Lol!!!

*Erika Hanley: Oh!!! You're very welcome! I try to update as soon as I can all the time! So I'll try to post the next chapter soon…but I have yet to write it!!! Thanks _so much_ for enjoying it! I'm glad you did… and I can't say how cheerful I am that I "never cease to impress" you!!! That's really nice to hear, especially after the days that I've been having!!! Yeah, I hate geometry…..right up there with throwing up and spiders…. Eeww…… So yeah, I'm really happy that you actually felt like you were there whilst dear William was having a bit of a struggle…. I think it's one of the greatest complements a writer can get when their readers (like you!!!!) can feel like they're right there in the story too!!! So thank you!! I hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit tedious at first, sorry about that…and it wasn't as funny as the last…which by the way, thanks for saying it was funny….I like being funny… *-* tee hee… And yeah, Barbossa will _most_ _probably_ be in the next chapter in one way or another, so keep reading!!!

*Ihni: I'm glad I made your week!!! That makes me ECSTATIC!!! Woo hoo!!! Terribly sorry your week was crappy though… So yeah, it was basically like an interlude….as was this one as well…I'll get into more of their problems in the next chapter (_promise!!!_) I'm also spectacularly happy that you could see the whole chapter playing out….As I said before, it's one of the greatest complements ever to actually have someone _see_ what's going on and _be_ there. Thanks so much! I try to "_be_" there before I write it, so that I can describe it fully, but sometimes that doesn't work out. I'm glad it did in the last chapter though, and I hope it worked out here! I worked so hard on this one… And yes, you will get your violence and action and all that good stuff… but not yet, remember the old saying "good things come to those who wait" or the even better saying… "wait until the opportune moment"…. *-* So yeah, school is a fucking bitch, I hate it, but hey, it'll help me get better with my writing (you know…with English coming up and all….) so maybe it's for the best…now, if we could only do so much for that _evil_ geometry…. *shudder* But come on, I wouldn't mind if you gave me an overdose!!! In fact the more the merrier! Lol!!! But then again, I'm sure that's what Marilyn Monroe said _right before she popped the last sleeping pill in her mouth…_ Right??? Haha….. But really, I love Marilyn, she was a ditz and a bit of a slut, but she was great, you've got to admit that….and plus, most people don't know about the shitty childhood she had…. But hold up a sec….how'd I get from saying goodbye to talking about Marilyn Monroe…..hm…..I'd better shut up…..*-*

*And last, but not least…. Mistress of Mordor: Ahhh….my good friend… 'ello mate (haha…I was feeling very Australian at the moment…) …. So, yeah, I don't care if you give me a hard time…frankly it probably helps because I want to get an even better chapter out then! If you can believe that…. *-* So yeah, sorry to have kept you waiting…I've been busy, and by the way it sounds, you have been too, so I won't pester you about reviewing! But yeah… It was amusing…I had some _great_ fun writing it at like 2 A.M….. geez… that was a fun night…I had just gone to a party and then I was feeling really good and decided to stay up all night anyways… well, it was either that or the massive amount of Coke I had there…. (Coca-Cola, I should say, don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, eh? Lol!) Yeah, I have tried to take my pants off that way….though I'm not the most proud of it…. *-* But I mean, _I'm_ certain it works, I mean, at least for me it does, but then you've also got to realize that Will only has to whip out his dick and take a piss and then put it back in… you know what I mean, so he really doesn't have to shove his pants all the way down…though that could be a nice sight….don't you think? Well, maybe not…I should get my mind out of the gutter….though I suppose it might be there for a while longer since I have to write a report about Henri Toulouse-Lautrec…. And we all know who he is…. Lol! But he was really talented….so I'm glad I'm doing my report about him, and not someone else! *-* But yeah, my directions are very valid (at least for myself) so if anyone (Valar forbid…ha ha, incorporating a bit of Lord of the Rings into my everyday language…) finds themselves in that situation, then there you go….that's how you do it…. But then again, being on a boat with the infamous Captain _Jack Sparrow_ wouldn't be too bad either… hmm…. Yeah, I'll stop rambling…. So yes, I still am writing into the wee hours of the morning, but I mostly do that on weekends, because the last time I did it on a week night, I nearly fell asleep first hour….oops…. *-* Yes, of course I'll keep writing, just as long as you keep reading and reviewing mon amie….(that's not to be meant in the romantic way…it's _casual!!!_ And I would know…I'm taking French….*-* but by the way, that goes for everyone else! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!) So yeah, about Will's hand… I haven't decided what on earth to do about it… But yes, I'm sure something interesting will come of it…. So, until next time! Cheers!!!!

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY THAT I'LL KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING IT, SINCE I DON'T HAVE A HIT-COUNTER!!!! SO IF YOU WANT CHAPTERS UP FASTER (though I can't _completely_ guarantee it…) THEN REVIEW!!!! EVEN IF IT'S ONLY A SENTENCE LONG (though I'd prefer it longer…*-*) JUST REVIEW! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!!!! *-* OXOX


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own any of these characters…but I DO wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain _Jack Sparrow…  *-*  Ha….me and Jack Sparrow…I can just imagine the looks I'd get from all my friends…and it'd be worth every second….

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie- I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot….Savvy?*-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy?

A/N #3: Ok…sorry that this chapter is so short…. but school is STILL a fucking _killer_ (sorry for the language…) ever since the 1st day! So…I hope you like it…sorry it took so long too….

A/N #4: If you want the chapters to be posted more often than once a month, then REVIEW!!! It seriously helps me, and my moral, so that I can write! If everyone who reads this reviews, the chapters would be posted so much more often because I'd know how high of a demand I'm in…. (But to those WONDERFUL people who've already reviewed…. I LOVE YOU!!!) But yeah, even if it's only a sentence or two long (which I hope it'd be longer…honestly…) just take a minute to review…. it's not going to do you any harm not to, so _why_ not do it? *-* Savvy?

A/N #5: WARNING!!!! SOME VERY DARK STUFF HAPPENS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE EASILY FREAKED OUT OR OFFENDED BY *ahem* "DARK THINGS" THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I will have a summary of the basic ideas of what went on in the next chapter, so you won't fell like you've missed out. And also, just to tell you, the dark stuff happens when the year changes…you'll know what I mean.

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where…well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously on Defeat:

Will was stunned. Elizabeth had just blown up at him and said she may never want to speak to him again. He looked down and sighed silently. Never had he felt so horrible in his entire life. He wanted to curl up and die… because he had tried; he had tried so hard to not hurt Elizabeth, to be perfect for her, so that she would at least glance his way every now and again. But now, now that didn't look like it was ever going to happen again. Gone were the days when trivial arguments were mended within minutes, now it was time to face the reality of their situation and he didn't know what to do.

Jack sat in the cell, still as ever. He hadn't moved the slightest inch since Barbossa had stormed in with Elizabeth. He had kept on pretending like he was sleeping…not wanting to catch the immediate attention of Barbossa. He wasn't quite certain about it yet, but something told him there was going to be hell in the brig of the Pearl that night. No planning or escaping could go on. Jack knew Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will, and knowing them, tonight was not going to be a lovely night after all. Not that it already wasn't, but Jack could tell that there was going to be heat in the air, with Elizabeth's ordeals and her now probably flaring temper, she was going to wreak havoc of poor, naïve little Will. There wasn't really anything that he could do except stay still and watch. And he did…

"God, what a sad sight ta see..." Jack thought to himself as he listened to Elizabeth rant at Will. "Will looks absolutely beside himself…more than before…and well…can't deny it, that was a lot…" But then he shifted his eyes over towards Elizabeth, and he felt for her too, she had, in fact, lost everything she loved. "Aye, she has…but lets hope she hasn't lost 'er love fer young Turner…I can't even think of what he'd do to gain it back…She's angry…and rightly so, but she's got ta think of the bigger picture 'ere…" Jack sat there for some time, dwelling over the thoughts running through that sly head of his, and finally he came upon the conclusion that this situation wasn't going to get any better, but at the same time, it probably couldn't get any worse, at least, not between the three of them, he couldn't say anything about Barbossa. 

Jack was torn, between what Elizabeth was saying and who Will was, and he couldn't decide whom to side with. Yes, he was mad as hell with Will, for making him, once again, a captive on his own ship, but Will didn't mean for that to happen. In fact, Will didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, but they did. And there was absolutely no changing that now. But the point was, he didn't know who to side with, although, then again, he wasn't being pressed with that question by anyone else, so why should _he_ pressure _himself_ into choosing? He thought for a moment before his head started to go into miniature chaos, and he wished _again_ for just a bit of rum… it wasn't the first time, and it of course was not the last time this night he would want rum.

Though a tiny battle waged a war in his head, Jack remained very calm on the outside. He really hadn't budged since he had gotten into his feigned sleeping position, and at this point, he wasn't going to. If Will and Elizabeth were fighting, he didn't want a part in a quarrel that could cause either one or both of those two to hate him: another reason for his momentary "indifference" on the topic of Will and Elizabeth.

A topic he _did_ have a judgment on was the matter of Elizabeth's food deprivation. That was brutal. It was one thing to eat little all the time and then go to eating nothing, but a totally different thing to eat like a queen and then go slumming for a few days, skip a couple meals and _then_ eat nothing. Jack knew Elizabeth's stomach would be begging for something… _anything_ by the day after next, and that was only _if_ she was really as strong as he assumed her to be…

And what then, what would they do? Just let her starve and then let Barbossa and his crew have their share of her? "_That _wouldn't go over too well with young master Will over there…" Jack thought to himself, "then again, it'd not go over too well with meself either…" He started to think of ways to actually give Elizabeth food and drink, if it weren't poisoned already, without having any of Barbossa's crew knowing; because if they _did_ happen to find that minor detail out, all three of them would pay dearly. So he sat there… In the corner of his cell, thinking… thinking… thinking… Or trying to at least… His rum deprivation was starting to annoy him more than what was desirable to him. The topic of rum kept creeping, ever so subtly into every plan he _tried _to formulate. Finally, after a while of contemplating food, rum, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa, Jack decided it was finally time to turn in for the night.

He adjusted his hat from the slightly tipped position it was in, so he could see anything going on, to full on, over his dark brown eyes, blocking most of, if not all, the dim and eerie light that licked the walls of the Black Pearl's brig. Then, he shut his kohl-smudged eyes ever so softly and drifted off into sleep.

Barbossa was absolutely infuriated. Anger was engulfing every inch of his body, replacing the ever-abundant lust that had been there not more than mere minutes ago. Elizabeth, that little whore… no wait, if she were a _whore,_ he would be with her still aboard the Dauntless at this very moment. He didn't know what to call her, so his mind settled on "girl."

            That _girl_ had caused him nothing but trouble to begin with, and now she was only making even more of a fuss. That would change though… oh, yes it would. "By tomarrah evenin', she'll be beggin' fer somethin'," he thought happily. There was nothing so rewarding as having a woman fall to her knees and beg. Barbossa smiled to himself, "Ahh… this'll be so much more _fun_ than that Evers girl…"

*****20 years prior to the present time*

            "That bastard! That lying cheating son of a whore… no… he will pay…oh yes… he _will_ pay…" Barbossa thought in his raging head.

            Thomas Evers, a member of his lowly crew had in fact just stolen from him. A mere trifle really, just a single gold locket, but he had stolen it and walked ashore with it nonetheless. There was no way this Evers was going to get away with this, no way in hell. Barbossa stalked down the crowded streets to where Evers was staying. It was an inn, a quaint, Dutch inn, with budding tulips lining the windowsills.

            "This'll be too easy," Barbossa thought to himself as he opened the door to the inn.

            Immediately, he was embraced in a warn, cozy bout of air, but he shrugged it off, ignoring the ambience of the inn. He walked over to the owner of the inn, who was tending the bar. "Where is he?" he asked gruffly.

            The Barkeeper, a Dutch immigrant, had absolutely no idea who "he" was. "I'm sorry, who?" he asked timidly in a thick Dutch accent.

            Barbossa hadn't been one to suffer fools, and he wasn't going to start now. His arm shot across the bar and grabbed the owner's throat. "Evers," was all he said.

            That jogged the barkeeper's memory enough for him to gesture a pudgy arm towards the stairs and say, "Room two," feebly. 

            Barbossa released him roughly and went up the stairs to room two. He barged in through the door, revealing the contents: a simple wooden dresser, a chair, a rumpled bed and a man and a woman rumpling the bed ever so much more.

            "Thomas… oh… Thomas…mmmm," the woman said in a tick Dutch accent, moaning as the man licked and kissed her pale neck.

            The man, known as Thomas Evers, did not disappoint. He kept at her soft neck that held a familiar gold locket, until Barbossa shouted, "EVERS!"

            He stopped: immediately. Then he turned around slowly, His passion-flushed face blanched instantly. "Oh… um… Cap'n…" was all he could say, and even then, he was panting out the words.

            "Ye stole from me, ye two-timin' son of a bitch!" Barbossa roared.

            Thomas shook his head lamely. "no… no… Cap'n, remember? Ye were drinkin' an' ye gave it ter me! For helpin' with the last raid… I swear… I didn' steal nuthin'…" he was panicking  and sweat was pouring down in thick beads down his forehead.

            Barbossa wouldn't take these lies; he went over and punched Thomas in the jaw so hard a sharp crack was heard throughout the room. "GIVE IT BACK!" he screamed.

            "But… but you," Thomas struggled to fight tears, his jaw on fire, but somehow it wasn't broken.

            Barbossa turned to the girl, "Give it ter me, bitch!" he shouted at her. She refused, and shook her head, clinging to Thomas' waist. "All righ', _fine_," he said as he took out his pistol and aimed it at the girl. "On yer knees," he demanded.

            Thomas' eyes widened in utter shock. "No… don't…she's… _please_…" He was pleading Barbossa to leave her alone, but he paid no heed to Thomas, who had tears streaming down his face now. 

            "On yer KNEES! I SAID!" Barbossa roared.

            The girl, despite being petrified at the moment, slowly got off the bed and on her knees on the hard, wooden floor.

            "Tha's righ' you littl' whore," Barbossa said to her as he undid his pants. Her eyes grew into saucers as she saw the height of the manhood before her. 

            Thomas was furious, yet terrified as he tried to defend her. "Please, Cap'n, Inge's just a… she's not… please… she's a _virgin,_" Thomas said the last word breathlessly, hoping it would have some sort of effect on Barbossa.

            Obviously, it did not, because Barbossa went and closed the door, came back over, and told Thomas to shut the hell up.

            Thomas refused, but before he could get a word out, Barbossa had planted a bullet in his head.

            Meanwhile, Inge was kneeling on the floor, sobbing madly and uncontrollably.

            "Come 'ere," Barbossa coaxed, and when she hesitated, he cocked his pistol at her, threatening to shoot. Reluctantly, Inge shuffled in her dress over to where Barbossa stood. He smiled wickedly, "Now bitch, ye suck," was all he said before he shoved himself down her throat and put the gun to her head.

            After many tears, threats, and much coughing and spluttering, Barbossa let her sit on the bed. But not for long. He had taken her dignity, and now he was going to take her virginity as well. And he did… After he had finished with her he put the pistol to her head once again, and shot her. Them he walked down the stairs and shot her father, the inn's owner and barkeeper. And he walked back to his ship, locket in hand.

*Present Time*

            Yes, he thought, this would be much better than that girl, because Jack and Will would be here to watch, and they wouldn't be able to do a damned thing about it… And he wouldn't kill them… not right away at least. Barbossa threw his head back and laughed mercilessly at how much fun he would have torturing them.

A/N: Hey everybody!!! I'm incredibly sorry that it took so long! You have no idea how terrible having writer's block is… I mean it, I never thought I'd succumb to that horrible thing, but alas, I did… But luckily, last night, someone reviewed one of my other stories and told me how much they loved this one and how I had to update… Well, I thought it was very nice of you ("umm" you know who you are!!!) and I went and read through all of the reviews I've gotten, and I realized just how thankful I am to have you guys! I mean it… You are all really THE BEST!!! So, somehow, I managed to crank out another chapter, which at first I thought was crap, but I revised it, and it's better now… So yeah, I really hope you liked this chapter. I still can't get over the fact that I wrote it on Thanksgiving Day (or night, rather…)! I mean, I have no idea how I went to such a dark place in my mind to write that…. It was probably the little Agent Sands that comes to visit every now and again…. *-* But anyways, I really want your response to this chapter. I think it'd be good to know what you guys want in this story; do you know what I mean? I mean, I don't want to go writing stuff you don't want to read, savvy? So review, for you, if not for me, _and_ the little Agent Sands that comes to visit every now and again. *-*  So yeah, I bet you all want to hear about my _wonderful _Halloween, don't you??? *-* Thought so… So yes, guess who I dressed up as? *Ahem* Yours truly, Captain Jack Sparrow… Yes, and I must say, it was incredibly exhilarating! I felt totally free to do whatever the hell I wanted!!! And when I went out trick-or-treating with my brother (who, by the way was a pirate too… *-*) this lady gave me the rest of her candy, AND told her family to come down and marvel at my costume… Well… I have to say, I felt very good about myself for a very long time… *-* But yes, so, I in total, got 10.3 lbs. Of candy, which I've eaten much of…trying to come up with this dang chapter… but I've not gained a pound! It's odd… but then again, I have been working out…. Hm… but you don't want to know about that… do you? Well, I think I've rattled on enough… Don't you? Time to get to replies, right? Right…

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!!!

PPS: I found the BEST Jack Sparrow thing… It's a music video made from clips from the movie! Just go to , Savvy?

I WOULD LOVE TO SEND A GRANDEOUS THANKS TO:

*Erika Hanley: Oh _MY_ goodness is all _I_ can say! Wow, I'm glad that that chapter made such an impact on you!!! Wow… I love reading this review… I can't believe that you actually feel that way!!! I am so flattered, wow… really, that's all I can think of to say… I'm so happy you like this story… and me… I'm speechless… *-*

*Leap of Fate: 'ello mate!!! Aye, poor, poor Will… But aye, 'twas very spiffing, I only hope this chapter was up to the "spiffing" kind of snuff! Thanks fer reviewin', I luv it 'em every time… and I can't wait til ye review next… *-* Take care darlin'! *-* Lol!

*Gwen: Hello! Yes, I thought it was good that she blew up at him…. I myself would have waited until I could have physically harmed him, but then again… I don't know if I could bring myself to harm the lovely William Turner… I'll try and update when I can… Thanks, I'm thrilled you like the story! *-*

*The Serious Padfoot: Hello again!!! Tried the arm thing, did you? Yes, you have to practice… Took me a couple of times to perfect it… but now, I have the wonderful skill of bringing my arms in front of me when I'm in a bit of trouble… Very useful, eh? *-* OMG!!! I am (or rather… was) stoked about Halloween!!! I was Jack Sparrow too!!!! Is there nothing more fun than getting to be Jack Sparrow? I envy Johnny Depp so much, he got to do it everyday…. Oh well, in the words of Ned Kelly, "Such is life." *-* You got a sword with WT on it!!!!!?!?!?!??! Oh my gosh!!! Where? I want one now! Jealousy is kicking in…. *-* Hahaha…. Thanks for reviewing…. I'm happy you took time to! And I'm happy you liked the last chappy… I'll try and update when I can, kay luv? And yes, I believe we have an accord Padfoot, 30-70 it is… lol… *-* Hope you liked this chapter… Talk to ya later! Oh, and if you wanna swap Halloween stories, just email me (or review more… whatever fits your fancy) … I'd love to share tales of Jack Sparrow… *-* Lol!!!

*Ihni: Awwwww! Thanks! So then, I think it'll be good news to you that Will will be going through some trials and tribulations come up… *-* So keep reading! Wow, again, I've made your week, you know, you managed to brighten up my week too… I'm so tired of crap at school….. thanks, you're helping keep me afloat… Yes, Elizabeth, I know she's annoying, I think so too, but I have to include her! It'd be unfair if I didn't… Savvy? Plus, well, it's just good to have her here… But yeah, any chapter with Will and Jack is a good one in my eyes… *-* Yes, they are mean to hold grudges against the fabulous William Turner… well, it might change, it might not… I'll think about it… *-* *nasty grin* Haha! But yes, I hope you liked this little taste of violence yet to come…. I feel kind of bad about it though… I don't know…. But then again, Barbossa is a pretty evil bastard… So thanks for reviewing again, hope this was enough to make your week, or at least make a couple minutes of your day!!!

*Potterluvva: Hey!!! Yes, the trio is goin' through some rough times…. You'll have to keep reading to find out just what happens… savvy? I'll try and update when I can, but I can't guarantee anything!!! *-*

*Mistress of Mordor: Ahhhhh, well, I must say that you've done a LOVELY job of reviewing my story. I love it every time that you do…. *Sigh* I love reading your reviews, seriously, they're just fantastic, I… yeah, they're marvelous… I was worried my suspense was starting to go soft… in fact, I wasn't even sure I had any going to begin with, thanks for telling me… *-* Yes, Elizabeth, darling Elizabeth, a calm and collected girl… Well, I think she has to be… it's in her nature…or _my_ nature that I made for her, I just don't like those typical DID's, you know? The way they throw themselves on the ground and cry for help when they get a paper cut… So, Elizabeth is trying to stay strong and save face, at least for now… What can I say, I'm totally flattered when you tell me about my character development, I… yeah, I really hope I'm doing as well as you say, because I really hate when you can't _feel_ with the character, you know, like they're just some cardboard cutout… That annoys me… So I'm glad I'm up to snuff on that… And yes, I've always wanted to include little bits of people's pasts within the story to sort of set up for different things, like in this chapter… Will, poor, naïve little Will… I truly feel bad for him… Oh man… I feel bad for everyone… maybe something nice'll happen next chapter… or maybe it should just get worse… hmmm… I'll have to think about it… *-* I don't know… But yeah, I'm happy that there's been a change in my writing! I really do feel more sure about myself now that I think about it, you know? I have a better understanding of what and who the characters are… As I said before, I totally _feel_ for them, and I really treat them as a part of myself (if that doesn't sound too whacked out or corny…) but it's true… I've come to love them!!! And I hope everyone else has too…. Well, I'll try not to list things, thanks for telling me about that!!! I really was in the early stages of my writer's block when I was writing the last few paragraphs of that chapter… I was surprised I could even get it out… And this one, holy crap, was so hard, I really was stuck for the longest time, and I had no one to talk about it to…. It was horrid, I was afraid I'd totally mess up the story with some crap chapter (which I really hope this one isn't, because if it is…well… I don't know what I'll do…) So yeah, I'm sorry it took so long, I got all 3 of your reviews, lovely, each and every one of them (even though I already said that… *-*) And now, I'll talk about your 2nd one!! Ahhh… you know, we should make that a Halloween tradition: watch POTC!!! I mean, it's coming out in 4 days (tee hee… I've been counting down for months…). So, yes, I hate when that happens, that happened to me when I went to see it the time before I last saw it (which by the way was this Saturday that I saw it… for the 15th time…. No joke… I've seriously seen it 15 times… I really have to stop that… I'm breaking my bank doing that….) So yeah, these like 6 girls were screaming vulgar things at Orlando and Johnny!!! I was totally furious!!! I went down to where they were and told them to "Shut up, unless you want me to throw up on you! I bet you don't even know anything about them…" And that shut them up… cuz obviously, they didn't know shit about either Orli or Johnny… Those stupid bitches… I hate that…. So yeah, your costume rental experience sounds awfully fun!!! I made mine, I had been getting stuff for it since August…. And it paid off, since I got some family's whole stash of candy… I can't believe how much they marveled and gaped…. Holy whack… It was insane, but a good kind of insane, like Agent Sands… *-* (You know who he is, don't you? *-*) Well, Henri, Um… he was a French painter, famous for being like 4 foot 11, and hangin' out at the Moulin Rouge drinking absinthe and having the pleasurable company of loose women… Does that ring a bell? How about this… Have you seen Moulin Rouge! – with Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman? John Leguizamo plays Henri Toulouse-Lautrec in it… He's really fantastic at it… Well, I ought to go post this chapter… I hope you liked it, please review soon!!! I'll be waiting!!!

And don't apologize for reviewing/ chatting, I love it, and… in the words of the ever so wise Johnny Depp… I really don't give a shit about what anybody thinks about it… So chat away luv… Lamarie! (And yup, I'm pretty sure that's how it's spelled, I've just checked, so yeah… *-*)

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY LOVE THEM ALL, YOU'VE ALL GOTTEN ME THROUGH A DIFFICULT TIME, AND I THANK YOU ALL!!! PLEASE JUST TAKE A COUPLE MINUTES TO REVIEW, SAVVY? *-*


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own any of these characters…but I DO wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain _Jack Sparrow…  *-*  Ha….me and Jack Sparrow…I can just imagine the looks I'd get from all my friends…and it'd be worth every second….

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie- I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot….Savvy?*-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy?

A/N #3: School is STILL a fucking _killer_ (sorry for the language…)… I really think that they make us go to torture us, just cuz _they_ had to go….. *-* But yeah, anyways…. I hope you like this chapter…. And yeah…. This chapter is LONG!!!! Ya hear that? LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG!!!! And to quote dear Sean Biggerstaff… It's "Longer and harder…" *-* I love that… But yeah….

A/N #4: If you want the chapters to be posted more often than once a month, then REVIEW!!! It seriously helps me, and my moral, so that I can write! If everyone who reads this reviews, the chapters would be posted so much more often because I'd know how high of a demand I'm in…. (But to those WONDERFUL people who've already reviewed…. I LOVE YOU!!!) But yeah, even if it's only a sentence or two long (which I hope it'd be longer…honestly…) just take a minute to review…. it's not going to do you any harm not to, so _why_ not do it? *-* Savvy?

A/N #5: Hey, this chapter is mostly about dear Jack…. Sorry if you're not a Jack fan (shame, shame if you aren't!!!) but it just had to be like that… *-* But hey, I happen to think this chapter is fucking good… so yeah…

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where…well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously on Defeat:

Yes, he thought, this would be much better than that girl, because Jack and Will would be here to watch, and they wouldn't be able to do a damned thing about it… And he wouldn't kill them… not right away at least. Barbossa threw his head back and laughed mercilessly at how much fun he would have torturing them.

Jack awoke in the late afternoon of the next day. For being such an outgoing person during the day, _and night_, as some of his girls might say…. He wasn't one to relish the thought of waking up to a brand new day. Today was certainly no exception, and he opened his beautiful kohl-smudged eyes with the same exuberance one would have when being made to watch grass grow.

It was dark. Jack shifted his head a little to try and get a better view, but no light came to his eyes. It only occurred to him, after sitting up properly, that he still had his hat over his face. He lifted his arm and brought the hat down, and put it on the wooden floor. He blinked few times getting used to the dim light that the single lantern cast into the brig. His head hurt, as did his body, and for a moment, he couldn't recollect why. He also couldn't recollect where he was, but then again, that was normal for him… Captain Jack Sparrow – waking up in foreign places with foreign women by his side, not knowing anything about either his location or companion, and sometimes… _companions_…. But only for a moment did he wonder now, because after his eyes fully adjusted, his brain did as well; or as much as it could without any rum.

The night before had not been a pleasant one, and he could tell that tonight would not be one either, or any other night of his life - at least while he was a captive of that damn Barbossa. 

Jack shifted his eyes over towards Will, in the cell opposite his. The boy was sitting there, in the middle of his cell with his back against the wall, staring into space. He looked terrible. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, knowing what he knew of Will, he wouldn't want to be bothered right now. And, sticking to his plan of not bothering anyone for the benefit of all of them, he turned around to look and have a look-see what Elizabeth was doing. It wasn't much. Like Will; it looked as if she wanted to be isolated in he own thoughts as well. She was lying on the floor, tracing patterns into the floor with her delicate fingers. And oddly enough, the patterns actually were visible on the floor, until she wiped it and started a new pattern; the grime on the floor, that was mostly caked on and pushed around by Pintel and Raghetti, was thick enough for Elizabeth's little drawings to keep shape.

Jack tried to see what it was that she was drawing, but she was facing the other way and blocked his view entirely. He sighed inwardly…. This was going to be a long ride… However long it lasted for them.

Barbossa sat aboard the Dauntless in the dining hall. What wasn't eaten last night, which was very little, was re-cooked and sitting on the table before him, arranged neatly by his crew. The food was vanishing quickly, for it seemed he had the appetite of four starving tigers. No matter, he thought, this hunger would be sated as well as his _other_ hunger… Yes, soon enough….

When he had finished his lunch, Barbossa took a ripe, green apple from a bowl on the table. Pure bliss… he took bite after bite from the apple and took another apple. But not all was sunshine and daisies… no; he had three rebellious captives to worry about.         

Barbossa knew that Jack would somehow try to, or want to, strike a deal with him, mistaking him for some feeble minded idiot. Well, Jack would have another thing coming, yes, he would. Finally after thinking and pondering much, and polishing off three apples, Barbossa decided to dine with Jack Sparrow that evening.

Jack spent the day like his companions did, just sitting and staring off into the distance, or, every once in a while, drawing some random picture on the floor. He actually came up with a few good ones of Barbossa dying in various ways: hanging, drowning, him shooting him with his pistol… et cetera… But behind his mask of boredom, the cogs in Jack's mind were working overtime as they did only _too_ often. Jack knew that Barbossa would want to 'talk' to him – be it to strike a deal, torture him, or perhaps kill him; Jack had not the slightest idea. He hoped for the best, and since it was only he who was doing the bargaining, instead of Mr. Very-Rash-Let's-Hasten-To-And-Not-Wait-Until-The-Opportune-Moment Turner, he figured it might work out in his favor – but it was only a hunch.

A couple of minutes later, Jack heard noise coming from above. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind it was someone coming down… but for what reason, he had no idea. He soon found out…

Pintel and Raghetti came thumping down the now rickety stairs to the brig, bearing small tin plates. There were only two.

Jack turned to see the two of them lumbering down and when he saw the two plates, he tried to think of some way to give something to Elizabeth. If she gave in, well… he didn't want to think about it. He quickly thought of something, however it was lame, and sounded unplanned. When the two came up to the cells, each carrying a tin plate, they set them down in front of both Will and Jack's cell. " 'ere ye go boys, eat up!" Ragheti laughed. "Eat up…" Pintel parroted dumbly.

Jack decided to try his shoddy plan now. There were so many holes in it that it would have sunk to the bottom of the ocean, had it not been held up by the single sail of Jack's hope… but not for long… " 'ey mate, where's her plate?" he asked indignantly, as if he didn't know any of the goings on of last night. 

Across the aisle, Will looked up immediately. What was Jack saying? Had he really been asleep all that time? He knew that Jack couldn't have been asleep _that_ long, so he frowned at Jack for reminding Elizabeth of her not-so-fortunate situation.

Jack could sense Will's uneasiness, and it amused him slightly, as all of Will's feelings did for Jack. But it also worried him, he didn't want Will to give him away, so he sent Will a sign. 

Still frowning, but not so overtly, Will could have sworn that Jack had winked at him. A moment later, he caught on to Jack's plan, just barely, and said, "Yes, you cannot deprive a lady such as Elizabeth of food."

Pintel and Raghetti looked dumfounded - surely they had not heard the orders wrong… Or had they? They both exchanged confused looks. Raghetti could have sworn that Barbossa had said to _not_ give anything to the girl, and now, after thinking about it for a moment, he was certain. But that meant that… the whelp and the bastard were lying… Those little…. "Shut up…. We know yer lyin', so cut it," Raghetti spat.

Pintel looked at Raghetti for a moment before catching on and agreeing.

"Listen mate…" Jack started impatiently, yet in the back of his mind thinking about what Will had just said… "A lady eh? Well, that would mean you too… you know, what with being a eunuch and all…" Inwardly he was chuckling like mad, but outwardly, he showed the exact opposite.

"No - shut up!" Raghetti roared, "Or I'll take this away from ye too!" 

"Well, it's jus' that none of us got the little message about 'er going without food," Jack said. "And why on earth would ye let a pretty littl' thing like that," he gestured towards Elizabeth, who was still lying on the ground, motionless at the moment, like an angel, "starve? Just look at 'er," he said smoothly, trying to coax the two with his voice. 

It didn't work. Raghetti picked up Jack's plate and threatened to throw it against the wall.

"All righ'… fine," Jack snapped at Raghetti, planning to just give some to Elizabeth when the two idiots left. But no such luck was to be had.

"Eat it already ye gobs!" spat Raghetti.

"Can't we eat alone, in peace?" inquired Jack irritably.

"Nah -  cuz then ye'll give it ter 'er! Come on… we're not stupid…" said Pintel testily. Raghetti nodded in agreement.

"Ye'll eat it now!" said Raghetti, and he sneered at Jack.

Jack returned the look, and took the plate, but went one step further and stuck his middle finger out at Raghetti.

Raghetti looked like a rabid cat about to claw its prey's eyes out as he lunged at the cell.

Jack didn't even flinch as he looked down at the food before him. Bread… stale bread and some stew-like mixture. "Oh joy," he thought to himself sarcastically as he tore the piece of bread in two and started putting the stew-like substance in the middle.

Will had his plate in his hands and he was looking at it with disgust. Sure, he had eaten stuff like this before, but he didn't want to be degraded like this… being made to eat whatever they gave him…. First it would be this, then who knew what they'd want to control next.

Jack saw Will, and said, "Eat it Will, you're gonna need that."

Will looked up again and saw Jack looking at him so gravely, that he felt he had no choice but to eat. Jack would know - wouldn't he? Jack knew Barbossa better than he did, and if this was all they'd get to last for god-knew-how-long, he felt he'd better try to stomach it. He took a bite of the bread; stale, just as he thought. And the other stuff - the stew… well, there was not describing _that_ it was gross, not the worst he had ever eaten, but somehow nourishing at the same time. Bite by bite, Will ate the remainder of what was left on the plate. He thought he was going to gag, but he didn't want to in front of Pintel or Raghetti… Or Jack for that matter.

Jack meanwhile, was finished stuffing stew between the bread halves and had the whole mess in his mouth. He chewed for a while, swallowed, chewed some more, and swallowed again, making a bit of a sour face at the end.

Satisfied, Raghetti and Pintel left them, empty tin-plates in hand, and went up the stairs. 

Jack listened to the footsteps of his former crewmates fade away, and once he was sure they were gone, Jack opened his mouth and spat out the entire hunk of bread, stew and all.

Jack had actually saved and conserved the stew by putting it inside the bread and saving both of those by pretending to eat it. Pintel and Raghetti, being the simpletons they were, had no idea he was acting and the sour face at the end was purely for effect. But no matter, for there was now a hunk of bread, with stew inside, in Jack's hand.

Will, seeing what Jack had done, but not fully understanding why, said, quite piqued, "You said I'd need it!" he was feeling rather miffed at the moment.

Jack once again amused at Will's miffiness, smiled and said nonchalantly, "You will." Then he turned to Elizabeth and said, "Hello darling, I've got something for you if you want…" 

She didn't stir.

Jack got up… she hadn't moved for hours… what was she doing, especially when Pintel and Raghetti were there? He looked over at her and saw that she was catching up on sleep as well. He chuckled and pondered whether or not just to wake her… He decided to wake her, since he didn't particularly want to hold a piece of bread all night long, or get caught holding that bread...

"Elizabeth, luv, wake up!" he said loudly in her general direction.

She rolled around and looked at Jack groggily. "What is it Sparrow?" she slurred, not exactly happy at the thought of having been woken up.

"Good day to you too - listen – I've got somethin' for ye – it's food… if ye'll have it… It's stew… in between this bread, but the thing is – is that in order to get it, I 'ad ter put it in me mouth, savvy? There's nothing wrong with the stew - the bread was… well, protectin' it – in a manner of speakin.' So – anyways, I've got food 'ere… what say you?" Jack asked. He said it all very quickly and unevenly, and was hovering near the edge of his cell, feeling very antsy at the moment.

Elizabeth soaked all the facts I for a moment, and decided that it was worth her while to eat it. After all, he _had_ gone through the trouble of saving it, and it wasn't everyday that you got Jack Sparrow to do such a deed. Plus, Elizabeth also knew that she had better eat as much as she could, since there was no more food for her from here on out.

She stood up. "Thanks Jack, really I'd be glad," she said to him.

He held the bread out for her to take and she reached through the criss-crossed bars on her cell to grab it. Jack smiled limply at her and sat down. He sighed. There was too much to think about and not enough rum to help it all along. Jack needed something to barter with… anything… If Barbossa was to meet with him soon, and he was almost certain of that fact… then he had to be able to give an offer for their lives.

Thinking of such an offer was not an awfully easy thing to do, especially when you really weren't that rich of a pirate.

He _did_ have a small stash of treasure off of an island chain not far from where the rumrunner's cache was, but it wouldn't even begin to pay for one of them… let alone all three of them…

Will was still sitting in his cell – not that there was much else he could do… All he wanted was for all this to go away… if only… But he knew all too well that it wouldn't. He'd be lucky if they even stepped off of the Black Pearl again.

So there he sat, berating himself yet again for being such an idiot. There was nothing he could do now…. Or was there?

Jack was still thinking… and it depressed him… It had occurred to him, while thinking, that he really didn't have all that much. Placing things closer to the vest was taking a toll on him. A sort of paranoia had set in on Jack. It was mainly just major distrust of anyone near him. After the mutiny, Jack realized that even those incredibly close to him could and would betray him for a "bit o' shine and swag." Well, he'd not make that mistake again, would he? To put trust in someone was to become dependent meant you were weak and needed the support. He didn't need that. No, he was Captain Jack Sparrow; the stuff legends were made out of. And he was a legend all right…

In bed, on the seas, and throughout every port in the world, Jack Sparrow was a legend, in some cases, so incredible, he was regarded as a myth. But how, how could he turn from legend, _myth,_ to being reduced to bargaining for his life with his former first mate? Somehow, it didn't seem possible, the key just didn't seem to fit, and he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come and wash away his shame.

It didn't help much.

After he had faded off into slumber, Jack had begun to dream. He dreamt he was sitting on a chaise lunge in some random brothel. There was a girl before him, wearing a whore's dress; a low-cut neckline, missing buttons, and extremely visible cleavage. "Wha's yer name?" she asked, slurring and drunk.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow at your service luv," he felt himself reply.

"Hmpf…Cap'n Jack Sparrow?! Aren't ye the one 'oo tried to haggle yer life from yer old mate, but couldn't, even afta' bein' a legend an' all? Christ, yer pathetic… an utter failure, I wouldn't do ye even if ye 'ad any money now. You're a bloody disgrace," she said to him, degrading him with every word, grinding salt into his every wound.

He broke out in a sweat, this couldn't be happening… No, a whore demeaning him like this? Surely he couldn't sink any lower. 

"Get out ye fuckin' piss," she spat at him.

Jack was confused beyond all possibility. What was going on? Why was the world backwards, inside out, and upside down? He used to be able to get any girl….

"Oh… wait…" the whore told him silkily. Jack stopped in his tracks… maybe it was all just a big mistake… a mistake… yes….

"Ye can take these two dogs ou' with ye," the whore said, laughing in his face.

Then, two women came from behind a curtain and rushed at him, saying vulgar things to him, begging him for a shag, saying that he could own them and asking if they could own him as well. Then, one reached for his belt buckle as they got outside the brothel and…

He woke up. Sweating, panting, flushed, and confused, he sat up. Not longer than twenty minutes had he been asleep, but he felt as if it had been days. What did it mean? Was his dream trying to tell him something? Or was it shame and lack of rum playing with his poor head? 

Jack didn't have time to dwell on these thought, for Bo'sun had just stepped in front of his cell.

"The cap'n wants ye in 'is cabin," Bo'sun said to Jack gruffly.

Jack looked up at Bo'sun and frowned. He looked down again, and got to his feet as Bo'sun attended to the lock. He stepped out of the dank cell the moment the cell door swung open. It wasn't much, but being out of that godforsaken cage helped his spirits a little – but only a little.

Bo'sun grabbed one of Jack's arms in a death grip. Jack would have made a smart remark, but he really wasn't able to put forth more effort than he was to being able to maintain his composure.

Jack was forced up the stairs and on deck. The moment he set foot on deck, all the crewmen stopped and stared. One by one, they started to chuckle and laugh at him – mocking him – as their old captain was forced towards a boat on the other side of the ship.

Jack was hurt. But not long, hatred and contempt quickly spread through his body. "Shut the hell up," he spat at them, not holding it in any longer.

This remark earned Jack a backhand from Bo'sun, who put a tremendous amount of force into it.

The blow had rattled Jack's brain and jaw, shutting him up for that moment. The pain was intense and now his jaw was throbbing wildly, the pain escalating with each beat.

Bo'sun pushed Jack onto the ladder right after slapping him, giving Jack no time to recover. A couple ties, he almost lost his balance, but he always regained it again. For a brief moment, he thought about jumping, but that hope was cut short by the sound of a pistol, clicking into place, ready to fire at him at any given moment.

When he got in the boat, he saw that the person who had locked the gun on him was Twigg, and he still had the gun cocked at Jack's head. 

Then, Bo'sun climbed in, making the boast sway a bit. He picked up the oars and started to row to the Interceptor, anchored only a couple hundred meters away.

The boat trip was silent all the way to the Dauntless, the only noises where of the oars splashing and the water slapping the boat.

Jack took the time to gaze into the dark seawater of the Isla de Muerta. No other water like it, it was cold as death, yet beautiful as ebony. He couldn't think now, no, he had neither the time, not the energy to actually _do_ anything productive. No… his spirit was down, very low, and he had no remedy for it…. Except maybe a spot o' rum…. But it wasn't like Barbossa would give him any; Jack still hoped he might nonetheless though.

When they got to the Dauntless, Twigg stayed aboard the little boat, keeping the pistol on Jack's wiry frame, as Jack and Bo'sun climbed the ladder to the deck.

When both Jack and Bo'sun had reached the deck of the Dauntless, Bo'sun tooke his hand and grasped jack's arm once again. And yet again, his former crewmen laughed at the sight of him as he walked by. He held his tongue this time.

They reached the stairs leading below deck, and walked down briskly, with Bo'sun pushing Jack painfully in front of him. They walked along for a bit longer and came to a door. The door was white, with blue patterns gracing the middle, to match the inside of the room.

Bo'sun rapped his knuckles on the doorway a few times. "Cap'n, I've got the prisoner 'ere, do ye want me ter bring 'im in?" he asked brusquely.

A voice, Barbossa's voice, replied from inside the room, "Bring 'im in." 

Jack listened to his exchange of words attentively; he was so nervous. Inwardly, he took a deep breath to calm his shaking body. He had the very distinct feeling by the sound of Barbossa's voice that the meeting and the evening was not going to turn out in his favor.

Bo'sun opened the door quietly, still with his grasp on jack's arm, and revealed the dining hall of the Dauntless to Jack Sparrow.

Just at the night before, food was laid out upon the table in heaps and mounds, enough to feed an army.

Jack stepping and his jaw dropped slightly. He blinked a couple of times at the table before turning his focus towards Barbossa. Barbossa was smiling wickedly at him.

"Ahhh… So nice ter see ya again Jack," Barbossa lulled, drawing out Jack's name. "Do – sit down…"

Bo'sun shoved him over towards a chair at one end of the table. Jack hadn't seen it before, for he was so mesmerized by the food, but now he couldn't take his eyes away. It wasn't a normal chair… no; it was one of Barbossa's, probably made just for him, since Barbossa almost never took on prisoners… The chair was wooden, and not terribly comfortable, and it had straps attached to it; only around the wrists, but straps nonetheless.

Jack stalled, he tried to stall, but he couldn't, Bosun was too strong, even for him. So, he was forced and strapped into the chair, reawakening memories not easily forgotten. But he hid them – he hid them away, at least for now. "So, what's all this for?" he asked, shaking the straps playfully, not letting Barbossa know how rattled he was inside.

"Ye can go on deck now," Barbossa told Bo'sun. Then he turned to Jack, "Wha's all this fer? Why it's fer ye, Jack. I can't go on trustin' ye, cuz the las' time I did tha', I got burned didn't I?"

"Ahhhh - but 'ow do ya know I'll do it again?" Jack inquired.

"Ye do it once Jack, ye'll do it again," Barbossa retorted as he sat down and started eating.

Jack was longing for something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything in a long time, since before his night on the island with Elizabeth. How much he wished he could eat something now… the last time he was aboard this ship, two days before, they hadn't offered him a scrap of food. "Damn Norrington," he thought to himself bitterly.

"Ya don't know that though, now do ya?" Jack said.

He was dying… all the food looked so good…. He needed something to eat… but no, wouldn't ask…but, just maybe, well… The rich smell of the table's contents were wafting up into his nose and driving him mad… "It might do well ta ask for just a little…" he thought to himself, "No! I can't think like that… no…. not good… let's change the subject…"

"So, what'd ya bring me down 'ere for? I was just getting' comfy an' all down in my cell..." Jack said sardonically.

"Oh… jus' a chat between ol' friends Jack," Barbossa said through a mouthful of chicken.

Jack looked at Barbossa distastefully, "Stop with the shit Hector, what do ya want?"

"Ooooo…. Sounds like someone's a tad upset, eh?" Barbossa mocked.

Jack rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the table. 

He waited there, for what seemed like hours on end, until Barbossa had had his fill, which happened to be quite a lot of what was on the table.

"So?" Jack asked after Barbossa was done.

"Well… Ter be honest, I called ye 'ere to see what kind of feeble bargain ye 'ad fer me," Barbossa told Jack.

Jack swallowed, "What made ya think that I was going to bargain with you?"

"Come now Jack," Barbossa drew out Jack's name again, "Ye always 'ave som'in' planned… So, what is it?"

"All right, I'll give you credit for that… but what makes ya think that I'd 'ave one already planned out?" He didn't want to give in too quickly.

"Jack, it's ye 'oo needs ter stop the shit… if ye want me to listen ter it, then ye'd best start talkin' cuz I won't be seein' ye again," Barbossa threatened.

            Jack was agonizing over whether or not to just go and get it over with or to keep the act going.

            "Did'ja get this chair on purpose?" Jack asked, changing the subject for the moment, trying to stall.

            "Why Jack, I thought ye'd never guess… How does it feel, ter be back in a chair like that again?" Barbossa asked, smiling again.

            Jack hated it, he wanted to get out right away – this instant – but he kept his cool and said, "It feels better actually," he was becoming sardonic again, "It doesn't 'ave as many straps – did ya run out o' time? I know ye wouldn't forget 'ow many there were.."

            "No, I… I wouldn't, would I?" Barbossa replied.

            "Of course not."

            "Yer scared Jack, aren't' ye? Ye think I'll be doin' the same as las' time?" he walked over to Jack and shoved up the left sleeve of Jack's flowing shirt. "Didn't 'eal too nicely, did it?" he joked.

            Beneath that sleeve was pain and torment from long ago. Lifting the sleeve revealed a scar, and a vicious looking one at that. It ran all down his left forearm, like a tree limb, branching off in different directions. It was pinkish- red and was raised above the rest of the skin, giving it a bit of a shadow in the candlelight of the dining hall.

            "Not in the least, Hector," replied Jack nonchalantly, "What would give ya that impression?" The second he said that, he knew he should have taken it back.

            "Yer eyes, Jack."

            "My eyes? What in the hell do you know about my eyes?"

            "I know the look in them when James brought out the oil," replied Barbossa coolly. "What if I did that again tonight? Would you look the same? Wha' if I did it to the girl and the boy as well? 'E _almost_ looks jus' like 'is father – why not complete the look?" Barbossa teased.

            Jack was worried now, he had no doubt that Barbossa would do as he did all those years ago…

            But the thing was, Barbossa probably wouldn't do it, or it was just unlikely that it would happen tonight. Rather unbelievably, Hector Barbossa had softened over the years. He didn't go rampaging about towns for "stolen" lockets or shoot random people. He was more civilized these days; being cursed had thrown him into a different perspective. An onlooker might say that the curse was punishment for his sins, but it was not so to him. It was merely another point of view… From the vantages of people he had tortured, watched being tortured, hurt, killed or was just mean to. He didn't like how that felt, or it's lack of feeling moreover… If he couldn't feel, other people shouldn't be able to experience to pleasure of feeling _anything_ be it pain or caress. The curse was lifted and all his senses were in order; he had nothing on him – a completely clean slate to start anew, but something held him back… A memory of that feeling… that _lack_ of feeling brought him back. But not all was so, at least not in his mind – he felt maybe, just maybe that lack of feeling might be forgotten and his senses would take over and he would revert to his old-self, but not now, not tonight. He would be civil…

            But there was no way that Jack could know that. Frightened about Barbossa's mood, he changed the subject yet again. "Listen Hector, I've got a stash of treasure on an island. In fact it's all me treasure from over the last ten years," he paused to take a breath. "I'll give ya half of it for me and the two kids." He didn't want to seem like he had nothing and just give Barbossa all of it…. No, he hoped that this trick up his sleeve would work… apparently it didn't.

            "Half o' it?!" Barbossa scoffed. "Believe me Jack, I know ye 'avent't got much, and the entire treasure wouldn't even cover the girll… and remember – she's the one I really could care less abou.'"

            "You don' know how much I've got. 'Ow can ya turn it down without even seein' it first?" Jack rejoined.

            Barbossa picked up a knife from the table and played with it, standing between the table and Jack's chair. "Believe me – I know," he said.

            Then, he flipped the knife in the air and it landed, right on Jack's chair, almost at Jack's crotch, right between his legs.

            Jack balked backwards reflexively, and his normally steady breathing quickened immensely. "Oh… sorry Jack… I wouldn't want ter go ruinin' yer livelihood – now would I?" Barbossa cooed condescendingly.

            Jack flushed with rage; he wouldn't take such an insult from Barbossa. "You fucking bastard! I hope you burn in hell. Or better yet… I hope the first whore you lay when you get into port castrates you so badly ye'll never get up again. But wait, I've forgot me marbles… Ya don't 'ave much ta castrate, do ya?" Jack spat. If he hadn't been strapped to the chair, he'd have already been on top of Barbossa, beating the life out of him.

            Instead, Barbossa took the knife from the chair and put it to Jack's throat, hard. It drew blood instantly, and Jack looked into Barbossa's eyes coldly. "Ye say som'in' like tha' again an' ye'll wish ye'd never been born… an' so will the whelp and the girl, so shut up," Barbossa growled into Jack's face, his breath putrid and foul, like a vulture's breath after feasting on old, stinking carrion from the desert. Then, he took the knife away, went over to the door, turned around and said, "Don't ye go anywhere."

            "Like I can! You ass," Jack thought furiously to himself.

            Barbossa came back soon, Bo'sun tailing behind him. "Listen Bo'sun, Jack 'asn't been a very… respectable gentl'man 'ere, I want ye ter teach 'im a lesson," Barbossa told Bo'sun. He had a bit of trouble torturing people, but beating them, he had not the slightest problem.

            "Yes, captain," Bo'sun said and he stalked over to where Jack sat.

            Jack watched as he stalked toward him, trying to ready himself for a hit, but he couldn't have prepared himself for the blows that came.

            The first his left eye, giving him an instant black eye it was so forceful. The next was to his other eye, again, an instant black eye. Another blow went to his jaw and many others went to his stomach. Finally, Barbossa called Bo'sun off, telling him to un-strap Jack and cuff him in irons again.

            Bo'sun took out a key and unlocked the empty cuff on the set of irons attached to Jack's one arm, and put it over Jack's other wrist. Then, he picked Jack up by his neck and started for the door.

            Barbossa, who was standing near the door, pulled out his sword and stuck it sideways, blocking the doorway. Bo'sun didn't stop, and pushed Jack into the flat edge of the blade, which was deftly positioned at the height of where his crotch was. 

            Jack winced and tried to keep going, but Barbossa had other plans. He kept the blade there, and reached out to grasp Jack by the jaw. It made Jack wince again as pain shot up his face like firecrackers. "Sorry Jack, didn' mean ter do that… Blockin' yer way like that… an' look at where it hit ye… Tha's not gonna be bad fer business is it?" he teased. Barbossa felt Jack tense up immensely at that remark, and he laughed heartily. "Don't go shotin' yer mouth off again jack, ye wouldn't want ter be punished again would ye?" he derided yet again. Jack was silent as Barbossa took the sword away and let Bo'sun push him through the doorway by hold of his neck.

A/N: Ok, so I hope you liked this AMAZINGLY LONG chapter… I wrote it especially for you Mistress of Mordor…. So I hope this a fit enough birthday present for your sweet 16… *-* Ok, well, this has taken long enough to type up as it is, I don't want to keep you waiting anymore…so I won't do replies to reviews in this chapter… but next chapter I'll do the replies for any chapters that I haven't already done (which I think will just be this one…. If I'm not mistaken…..*-*). So until then, have fun, and review….

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!

PPS: The Return of the King rocked my world… how 'bout yours? *-*

HOLD UP…. WAIT A MOMENT….            Out of the goodness of my heart (and the fact that it's 8:30 right now…) I'll do replies…. Savvy?

SO…. Without further ado: A WONDEROUS AND MAGNIFICENT THANKS TO:

*NovemberGrl: Thanks for reviewing, I've been so worried at the effect that this chapter might have on you guys….and girls! Lol….  *-* You know what I mean? I've had it basically bright and bubbly….w-eeeeeee-lllll…. Not "exactly"….. up til now and I was kinda worried that you guys might desert me or something…. But yeah, thanks, I'm glad you're still here… keep reading and keep reviewing….I'd say "keep on trucking" but I really don't like that saying…. But oops….looks like I've already said it…. *-*

*The Serious Padfoot: Thank you once again for your complements!!! I think that it's incredibly unfair that Johnny got to be Jack every day as well….. as I'm sure I've expressed…. But hey, at least we get Halloween…. *-*       *Sigh* Alas…. I've called my Walmart and I went there and there was no sign of that beloved "WT" sword….. oh well…. "Such is life"….(ahem… as Ned Kelly said….*-*)  Good job!!! I'm glad you've finally managed the arm thing…. It's very good for tricky situations…. Like the one that Will was in…. *-* So yeah, I've tried the link you sent me and it didn't work…. Did you possibly type the link wrong? Well, if ya've got the time, could you send me the link agin please? Thanks, and thanks for reviewing…. It was great! And I'm glad that we've got an accord….In fact I'm really glad… because having him all the time would give me a sensory overload and I'm afraid it might kill me…. *-* tee hee… So, good thing, eh?

*Leap of Fate: Ahhh…. I love that word… splendiferous… *-* ok, anyways…. Yeah, school bites…. And I had so many exams and crap last week (well actually the week before…last week was break…) But yeah…. Yes, that Barbossa, bit of a horrid fellow. But yeah, I hope you liked it…. I didn't want it to be TOO graphic because I've read other stuff…. And my god…. It's horrid…… But yeah, thank you! I'm glad my tension and suspense is good right now…. I hope that this chapter was good too!!! I worked so hard on it!!!! So a very spiffing thanks to you, Leap of Fate!!!

* =_= : Hello there…. Don't believe I've seen you here before…. Tee hee…. Hey man, Thanks for the review… too bad you didn't get me a gift for x mas…. That's why your card is going to be late!!! Nah!!! Just kidding…. I had to think of something catchy and it didn't pop into my head until today…. I'll talk to you later this week! *-*

*Maikafuiniel: Nice name! I'm not sure I've seen you here before either (although the guy above you-look up!- is my friend from school, so he naturally wouldn't be here…. In fact I was talking on the phone with him while he wrote it….*-*) But yeah, Design class…. What do you do in that? Is it for like architecture or art or computer stuff? Oh… and about posting on your site…. Email me about it…. Kay? Email me your site url and then I'll go check it out…savvy? Me email's: TatiBloom@att.net Thanks for reviewing… I hope that you like this chappy too…

*Anaticulapraecantrix: Woah…. You've got a lovely name too…. Mean anything? It's amazingly hard to type though… whew…. I had to check it a couple of times…. So yes, I'm back…. And yes, Barbossa is EVIL!!!! And here's the next chappy, it's extra long, so I hope it holds ya over for a little while… *-* Thanks for reviewing!!! Luv ya!

*AznKitty 11: Wow, thank you very much! I'm super glad that you like this story!!! I hope that you liked this chapter…. There's a lot of Jack, so I figured, what's not to like…. But hey…. *-* Thanks for taking time out to review! I'm really happy you did! :)

*Spirit-Fire: 'Ello! I'll keep it going as long as I can…. And believe me…. That'll be a LONG, LONG time, since I originally thought that this chapter would be really super short….. but hey, now we know that miracles can happen, right? So yeah, I'm really hapy you liked it! Oh, but btw…. I actually did know you said ur props… but I wasn't sure what props meant….you know what I mean? Yeah, that's me…. A bit on the dyslexic and slow side…. No… not really, but with abbreviated language….yes…. *-* So yeah! And oh yes… we'll find out what happens to Will soon enough m'dearie…. Either this next chapter or the chapter after that…. Not sure yet cuz I haven't written them…. So, keep a weathered eye out…. *-*

*Supa Nova: Woah….righteous…. (I've just watched Finding Nemo….I love Crush…) and I love your review….. That was very flattering….. I'm glad you think it's so good…. I always hope for it to be, and especially after that rather dodgy chapter!!! I'm happy you've reviewed and I hope you write another one right away….savvy? *-*

*Irene: Lovely…. Just lovely…. I really love your reviews…. I was just on my email account... (while watching Finding Nemo….) and I got your review for Clandestine Lovers…. Thank you!!!! I'm so pleased that I'm actually able to maintain my little tightrope act on the borders of sappy and ooc…. That's pretty amazing, considering what a klutz I am in real life… And to tell the truth… that line (in the HP review…) reminded me of the 1st Lord of the Rings (The Fellowship of the Ring) when Galadriel was talking about how the quest was on the edge of a knife and stray but a little you will fall…. Yeah…. I just got a little bit carried away there…. Oops…. But yeah, thanks very much (as Jack would say) and I hope you keep reading this and my other stories…. But don't forget to review!!!! *-*

*Mistress of Mordor: Hello…. Hmmmm…. Where to start…. Well, let me just say that after I finished writing and posting the last chapter, I was very apprehensive to what you might think of it…. And actually I'm still not sure what exactly you think of it…. I'm kind of worried actually, now that I've just read your review again…. I mean, I've not been wanting to change the entire nuance of the story for you…. It's just that I felt I had to express some of Hector Barbossa's past (in my mind…), and I wasn't completely sure how to convey it…. In fact, right after I read your review, I knew that this story had I maintained that dark and eerie and very scary aura…would be very dark indeed… And it's supposed to be a little dark and angsty, but by no means is it supposed to be horrific with rape and murder and torture strewn about the place…no, I've never meant for that to happen. I simply felt that well, it needed a bit of angst on Barbossa's part, and I'm still not sure that I completely explained myself or my ulterior motives (but I don't mean that in a bad way!!! Eek!!!) … What I mean is that I wanted there to be a bit of an explanation of why he won't torture Jack… or at least not yet… (but I really, truly don't think that Barbossa's gonna go torturing Jack or anyone…) so yeah…. I don't mean to be too hard on you (actually I'm not quite sure if this is being hard on you or not….???? Eek again!!!) So yeah, what I'm trying to say (after reading your review and analyzing it to the best of my knowledge…or tolerance, since I've not had any caffeine in like 7 hours….tee hee…) is this: I don't want this story to go into that realm of "oh my god! Dark angst everywhere….there's no light at the end of the tunnel, torture, pain, hurt, and killing everywhere!" sort of story. In fact, I'd like quite the opposite. *-* But to get to a happier place, and lemme assure you, happier times do come, but not without trials and tribulations…. Ya know what I mean? The title of the story's "Defeat," so I have to figure that there's some sad stuff that goes on (and believe me, there's that too…. Everything in good measure, I say! Like a nutritionist…*-* Except I'm anything but a nutritionist… Give me chocolate, and I'll forget everything about good measure…*-* But that's besides the point!!!) and eventually stuff happens, and it's kinda like life… but that's really it. I just wanted to explain a bit about how I saw or see (whichever works in this instance…) and I think that the young Barbossa. And believe me, the young Barbossa is NOWHERE NEAR what the old Barbossa is. Old Barbossa is much nicer… not the maniac from his youth…. So…. w/o further ado… the rest of my elongated reply!!! Yes, 15 times, and now it's over the 30 time mark…. Since I've had so much vacation time…. It's sweet it tell ya! All day, just watching POTC…. It's like chocolate… mmmm…. So yeah… This was your birthday present…. And now that I'm reading your review YET AGAIN!!!!…… I feel kinda bad for harping on you…. I wrote this chapter especially for you…. Nice and long…. In fact, I think it's the LONGEST chapter yet…. So I hope you enjoy and that it's good enough for your sweet 16. Nope, I didn't see ROTK on opening night… I saw it on the 1st Saturday…. Which was the… um…. Not sure what day… but yeah, it was amazing, and I've seen it 4 times since then… so yeah! And Moulin Rouge… wonderful movie, that…. Well, I'd better go post this story…. It's getting to be 14 pages in this word document (which is before I convert it over to a webpage…). So…. Cheers me darling and I hope you like this one! *-* 

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED… YOU'RE ALL THE BOMB!!!! (WOAH… HAVENT' SAID THAT IN A WHILE….) SO KEEP REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own any of these characters…but I DO wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain _Jack Sparrow…  *-*  Ha….me and Jack Sparrow…I can just imagine the looks I'd get from all my friends…and it'd be worth every second….

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie- I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot….Savvy?*-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy?

A/N #3: School is STILL a fucking _killer_ (sorry for the language…)… I really think that they make us go to torture us, just cuz _they_ had to go….. *-* But yeah, anyways…. I hope you like this chapter…. And yeah…. This chapter is LONG!!!! Ya hear that? LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG!!!! And to quote dear Sean Biggerstaff… It's "Longer and harder…" *-* I love that… But yeah….

A/N #4: If you want the chapters to be posted more often than once a month, then REVIEW!!! It seriously helps me, and my moral, so that I can write! If everyone who reads this reviews, the chapters would be posted so much more often because I'd know how high of a demand I'm in…. (But to those WONDERFUL people who've already reviewed…. I LOVE YOU!!!) But yeah, even if it's only a sentence or two long (which I hope it'd be longer…honestly…) just take a minute to review…. it's not going to do you any harm not to, so _why_ not do it? *-* Savvy?

A/N #5: Hey, this chapter is mostly about dear Jack…. Sorry if you're not a Jack fan (shame, shame if you aren't!!!) but it just had to be like that… *-* But hey, I happen to think this chapter is fucking good… so yeah…

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie…I'm at the spot where…well…read the "previously" thing….

Previously on Defeat:

            Jack winced and tried to keep going, but Barbossa had other plans. He kept the blade there, and reached out to grasp Jack by the jaw. It made Jack wince again as pain shot up his face like firecrackers. "Sorry Jack, didn' mean ter do that… Blockin' yer way like that… an' look at where it hit ye… Tha's not gonna be bad fer business is it?" he teased. Barbossa felt Jack tense up immensely at that remark, and he laughed heartily. "Don't go shotin' yer mouth off again jack, ye wouldn't want ter be punished again would ye?" he derided yet again. Jack was silent as Barbossa took the sword away and let Bo'sun push him through the doorway by hold of his neck.

            Jack stumbled up onto the deck of the Pearl. The trip to where he stood had not been a pleasant one. Besides having Bo'sun keep a death grip on his neck, and having his body bruised and bleeding, he had had to endure incessant taunting from his old crewmen yet again. Had he been in a more fortunate situation, he would have fought back, but tonight was not the night to be offensive; it was better to be defensive and not endure any more than need be.

            Bo'sun pushed Jack towards the stairs leading into the brig, and Jack took a last breath of the salty sea air. He had no idea when or _if_ he'd ever let his lungs fill with the salty yet sweet, fresh air that floated above the ocean.

            Being shoved roughly down the stairs caused an already stumbling Jack to lose much of his faltering balance and nearly fall. Bo'sun showed no sign of noticing Jack's wobbly state and continued to guide him towards his cell. There, he took out his keys and unlocked it, bringing Jack around into the doorway; then, he rammed Jack in, making Jack bang into the wall, but, being Jack, he wouldn't allow himself to fall to the floor. Instead, he looked condescendingly at Bo'sun, trying to show that he didn't care.

            Finally after Bo'sun had gone on deck once more, Jack slid down to the floor and sat, staring at his grimy little pictures, feeling quite trodden on and beaten.

            Will and Elizabeth had remained silent during the whole of Jack's absence. Not a sound was made from either of them as they sat, awaiting Jack's return, or what they hoped would be his return. 

Eventually, after hours of stillness, they heard the thumping noise coming from the stairs and they both turned their heads to see who was coming down to see them. It turned out to be Jack and Bo'sun, but at first glance it was hard to tell. The usual confident swagger in Jack's gait was gone, replaced with staggering and stumbling, signs of a disappointed and beaten-_for_-_the_-_moment_ Jack. He looked terrible.

            Jack's familiar sun-kissed face was now peppered with bruises and little cuts. His eyes, rimmed in kohl, now had yet another ring about them, almost as dark as the kohl, making them swell slightly, a gift from Bo'sun's fists. A small trickle of blood leaked from his bottom lip, but had stopped and dried less than half way down his chin; another gift. And then there was the aura; that effervescent, ever-ready, and ever-glowing aura that Jack had, always floating around him, making him true to his name, his legend, his myth. The once flaming air about him was down to a small flickering flame, or so it appeared to be. 

            Elizabeth and Will watched, in utter disbelief as Jack sank down onto the damp floorboards of the brig. The two of them fought for words to say as he stared into space, absorbed in his own thoughts. Elizabeth won her battle first and asked softly, "Jack? Are you all right? Do y-… are you-… Is there anything I…_we_ can do?" she spoke timidly, wholly unsure of herself, awkwardly muddling along through her words like Jack had stumbled down the steps. 

Jack turned his battered face towards Elizabeth. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but then he went to moisten them. Dryness had taken over his lips and he rathered that they didn't crack anymore. As he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, his, his blood prickled the taste buds on his tongue, metallic and salty. Yet that one simple action brought him back again. He came to grips, yet again, that he was _Captain Jack Sparrow_, pirate, captain, legend, _myth_, and he had been through worse. This was no different. He just had to play his cards right and he would be able to come out on top. 

            All he had done tonight was take a page from Mr. Turner's book. It made being rash so much less appetizing than it already was, what he need to do was stick to his guns, figuratively speaking, and literally if he could find his pistol again…. Then he would have a chance. No more reading Will's book was a start.

            To Elizabeth's surprise, Jack smiled at her. At first it had looked like he was about to say something, but he ended up going off into thought again, and she didn't want to bother him. But now, he was smiling the grin that made women from the Caribbean to the South China Sea swoon. 

            "Elizabeth, darling, or is it _Miss_ _Swann_?" he chuckled slightly at his joke and continued, "I think it's incredibly gen'rous of you t'ask. As a matter o' fact, I'm fine. What's a couple of hits?" he paused, his smile fading a little and a slight frown appearing at his brow. "Tonight was jus' a bump in the road, a toss in the waves… nothing horrible, nothing great. O'er all, I'm fine. Yeah… nothing horrible…" Jack's smile came back again, as did his flame, brightening up his dark features once again. There was an air about the place that wasn't there a couple of moments ago, and it helped cheer up the place.

            Elizabeth was relieved that he wasn't so depressed and horrid looking anymore… at least not in his heart…. His face and body was another matter. But after Jack had asked about her title so comically, she smiled for the first time that night. Once Jack's flame went out, she knew that it would most likely mean utter darkness for all of them, but now, it didn't seem as if it would come to that. But, as if to ensure that all gloom was gone, she asked if he wanted to let anything out or talk about it at all.

            "Not sure it's for a lady's ears darling," he replied slyly, grinning again, though in truth, he had gone to a dark place in his mind on the Dauntless and he didn't fancy the thought of reliving that again. He felt it best to change the subject, but he didn't get the chance to.

            "Jack?" Will had finally decided to speak and his voice wavered a bit, as he was a little unsure of himself.

            Jack looked at Will and smiled again, "Aye?" He sounded so much like he had when he had been in the cell in Port Royale.

            Will took a breath and frowned a little. "What… what exactly did Barbossa want you for?" Will had been thinking about that ever since Jack had left, and it concerned him immensely… if it was going to interfere with anything he had planned, then he would be entirely disappointed.

            Elizabeth looked at Will like he was the most inconsiderate being on the planet. _She_ had dropped that subject readily, what didn't Will understand about he fact that Jack didn't want to talk about it?

            Jack just raised his eyebrows, making them disappear into the fold of his red, sun-faded bandana, but he was still smiling as genuinely as ever.

            Will took one look at Elizabeth's face and immediately regretted saying anything. He ended up looking down at the floor and subtly biting the inside corner of his lip.

            Jack's smile grew ever so slightly larger as he saw Elizabeth scold Will through her glare. "It's all right Elizabeth…" he said, amused at how much she already acted like Will's wife. Elizabeth immediately blushed when she realized just how badly she looked like a nag just then. Jack kept his gaze steadily on Will, who had brought his head back up, meeting Jack's eyes. "He just wanted a littl' chat. So we chatted and it ended… well… not particularly in my favor," Jack looked at Will in mock seriousness, "So take this as fair warning young Mr. Turner, don't be rash…. savvy?" Jack concluded by grinning goldenly again.

            Will blinked a couple of times and smiled too. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, but he ignored it, and bent one of his knees up, getting more comfortable. 

            Elizabeth went back to talking to Jack and asking questions. She was dying to talk or say _something_ all day, but she had nothing to say to either of her companions, so it made starting a conversation hard work. But now there was a topic, and Jack seemed ready to talk and be conversational. "So Jack," she started, "you're going to be all right? Your eyes, they're… they're…"

            "Beauties, aren't they?" Jack finished for Elizabeth flippantly; making it less awkward on her and making her crack another smile.

            "No… I'm serious; you really don't look all that entirely well. You're sure you'll be all right?"

            Jack looked into her dark brown eyes gravely, "Do you remember the island Elizabeth?"

            She looked confused for a moment, but her mouth opened a little in realization. Yes, she remembered, how could she forget? All the scars and bullet holes… he had showed her his scars, and it was her first time seeing Jack at his rawest. No flair, nothing, just a pure soul within a battered body and a larger-than-life legend. That had been the moment that won the bit of trust and respect that she held for him. Elizabeth nodded slightly, looking back into his slightly swollen, fathomless eyes rimmed in large black rings. 

            "Then I think you already knew the answer to that, Elizabeth."

            She smiled slightly and nodded.

A/N: Hey everybody!!! How's it been since last week? Well, I wanted to update sometime this weekend, but I was so tired on Friday that I went to sleep at 11, but on Saturday, despite my fatigue, I opened a bottle of Mountain Dew (although I must confess… not my favorite pop….) and voila! Up until 3 A.M. How's that for a caffeine high?? *-* Well, that was the night that I wrote this chapter, so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem as ummm…. Up to snuff as usual…. I really can't tell at the moment…. I mean, I've just read it to check for mistakes and I once again am to tired to fully know…. Staying up til 3 and waking up at 8 threw me off of my sleep schedule, and now I won't be able to get it back til next Saturday… if I'm lucky… LOL! So yeah, I hope you guys (and dolls!!!! Ha! I love that play!) liked this chapter, review and tell me whatcha think, it'd help a million percent (Ha… I never was the best at math…. *-* ) So yeah. Review…. AND…. I'd like to have a HUGE SHOUT-OUT to ORLANDO BLOOM!!!! Today (January 13th) is his 27th birthday!!!! Yay!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO!!! HOPE IT'S WONDERFUL!!! (And yes, I DO realize that he will most likely NEVER *knocks on wood* read this, but in case by the off chance [ha!!!! Whatever!!!!] it happens, I want him to know I wish [or wished] him a happy 27th! Kay?) So yeah! Keep reading….. More Will next chapter… I think…. Haven't decided yet….

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4

PS: I Love Orlando Bloom!!!!

PPS: Happy Birthday Orlando!!!! 27…. Woo hoo!!!!

PPPS: OK… THIS ONE'S IMPORTANT!!! : Do all of you know what happened on the island between Jack and Elizabeth? Because if not all of you do, I'll write a chapter for it and add more stuff and what not…. So tell me! Give me feedback and I'll try to do it! Savvy? Anyways, I might just end up writing that chapter anyways…. Not sure though, but a response is always nice…. Keep that in mind!!! *-* LOL… So review and tell me if I should write it!

Now…… On to my MANY, MANY LOVELY AND GIGANTIC THANKS TO:

*The Serious Padfoot: Hey!!! Thank you so much!!! I'm glad you liked the chapter!!! And OH MY GOSH!!! ROTK IS THE BEST MOVIE!!!! I loved it!!! And yes, Orli ruled!!!! (Although when _doesn't_ he??? LOL!!!) Well, yes, the part where he killed the mumakil was sad, but lets also remember that we get to see lovely Leggy running around with screen-time all to himself! Nah…. That seems mean, doesn't it…. I actually _did_ feel bad for it…. I mean, it's not like it knew what it was doing, or could have know, for that matter… and then it had to go and die….. Well, no matter, all sad feelings were gone when Leggy slid down the trunk and landed on the ground…. By far, a very, very cute moment in my book…. "That still only counts as one!!!" (ha…. I love that line….) So yeah, I went to your website, but they only had like the Junior week (or something like that….) photos and then it went straight into like Thanksgiving and Christmas! Oh well….. I'll try to look again…. Are you sure it's on that page? Well, gotta go… I've got like 20 more replies!!!! Eeeek! *-*

*LordLanceahlot: Yes indeed, poor, poor Jack, I felt SO incredibly bad for him! And yes, the poor lovers…. Hmf…. Well, you have to keep reading and keep reviewing to find out what happens next, so keep going!!! And yes, (I feel horrid for saying this….) but yes, this will absolutely be a Will and Elizabeth story….  But maybe not in the sense that you normally have. I figure, after all that crap they've gone through she can't just go liking someone else, but at the same time, she's got major conflicts goin' on, so she may not make up with Will outwardly either…. She might just like him from the inside…. But then again, that might change, it might not…. As my friend told me once, I'm the queen of cliff-hangers and twists (in my hair and my stories… *-*) so we'll see…*-* Savvy?

*mIzXxXmALfoY: Woah… hard name to type there…. *-* So lemme guess, a Draco Malfoy fan? Or are you one of those Lucius fans? Well, just so you know, I'm a Draco fan all the way (he's my FAVORITE HP character, even though my friends all give me crap for liking the "asshole." *-* I think he could be sweet…. At least to _me…_) So yeah!! I'm so happy that you like this story!!!! I've gotten such an incredible response to this and I really love writing it!!! And yes, I realized that mistake after I posted it…. God, I can _never_ keep those 2 ships straight…. Well, I'm not sure if I've fixed it or not yet, if I haven't, I will, but yeah…. Thanks for reviewing!!! I'll try and update asap!!!! Or at least when I can!!!!

*Leap of fate: Yes, dark and creepy to be sure…. I'm glad you think that!!! I hate it when stories are just "there", and they have like no history or feeling or substance whatsoever!!! So I'm glad that you (and everyone else) are interested! I'm glad it was spiffy and the fact that you liked the length…. Sorry this one's short, but I wanted to post it today, on Orlando's birthday…. Showing my pride!!! (I wore my Will Turner shirt and all my Lord of the Rings buttons… + a button that I made…. To school today…. *-* LOL!!!) Oh…. And that ever popular question…. "How did you come up with Barbossa's name?"….. Well, I took a page out of Johnny Depp's book for that. If you watch the Pirates DVD commentary with Johnny and Gore, Johnny'll say something like "Hector Barbossa" during it…. Except my aunt is borrowing my DVD (I'm kinda worried for it…. *-*    *bites nails*) so I can't tell you exactly where it is… But yeah, for all I know, he could be saying something else, but that's what it sounded like to me, and it just stuck…. You know what I mean? It's just like I can't have Barbossa with any other name, since Hector seems so *him* to me now! *-* So yeah, that's the story of how I got Barbossa's name….. *-* Hope you like it, and the chapter, and I hope you have a VERY happy new year as well!  *sings Auld Lang Sime (is that how you spell it? I don't know…) *

*Anaticulapraecantrix: Nice…. Little duck witch…… Very original, I like that…. Well, ROTK was (in my opinion) AMAZING!!! I loved every minute of it, yet I was crying like throughout the entire movie the 1st time I saw it, cuz I was like "It's OVER!!!!" But now, I only cry ¾ of the time…. LOL!!! But yeah, I'll try and write another chappy this weekend! I hope you liked this one, hope it's not to short!!!! And long live Aragorn!!! 

*Lollipop5: Ohhhhhhhhh…. Don't feel like a monster!!! You aren't!!!! The fact that you reviewed and then came back proves the exact opposite! *-* LOL!!!! Well, I totally agree with you on your view on just how gosh-darn (trying not to swear….*-*) dim-witted teachers can be when they don't realize that Lord of the Rings, Pirates, and any other Johnny and Orlando movies are our REAL lives…. Oh yes, and any fan fics too….. like mine….. J/K!!! *-* But yeah, I'm watching Pirates tonight, in honour of Orlando's birthday! So, I'd better go, so I can go bake a cake…. (Yes, I AM baking a cake….) *-* Me? Obsessed? Oh yeah…. *-*

*Sparrows Girl: Yay!!! I'm pleased you like it so much!!!!! I'm totally happy that this story made you laugh, I'm really not that good at humor (or so _I_ think….) so I'm glad that it's making people (like you!!!!!) laugh! Well, you can be sure that I will keep writing this story, I don't think anything could stop me from doing it…. *-* So keep reviewing and reading and stick around to the end…. (which by the way…. Is not coming soon…. So fasten your seatbelt….) *-*

*PoppyNokia: Well, first off, I'm totally ecstatic that you love it. _I_ love it when other people love my stories…. Secondly, about the Will/Barbossa thing…. (I hate to divuldge future stuff…) There WILL be a Will/Barbossa themed chapter (but NOT slash…. It's just them in that chapter….) but not yet…. As our favorite captain says, "Wait until the opportune moment." Now is just not the time, but I can assure you that when the time comes, I will dedicate that chapter to you for your birthday!!! And rest assured, it's coming up soon, so stick around, and stick it out, our beloved William will have more "page-time" (haha… get it? Instead of screen-time….) soon. But until then, I hope you have an AWESOME 16th birthday! Sweet 16…. God, that's got to be awesome…. I've still got to wait for a while (too long, if you ask me!!!!!) But yeah, here, I'll say this, when I get to Will's chapter, I'll make it SUPER long… how's that? *-*

*ASHLEY: Wow, I'm glad you liked it so much!!!! Well, I'll try and update as soon as I can, school's kinda pressing right now, but I'll be sure to update when I can. I'm seriously REALLY happy liked it so much….. *-* Woah.

*Chaucer: I like your name…. Anything to do with the writer? Well, I'm glad that you've liked the story so far….. I think you'd like my other works too….. So go read them (which I think you've already reviewed for some…. Yay!!! Thanks!!!) But yeah, don't you just find it infinitely ANNOYING when parents just cut in and ruin everything…. I hate that…. Well, when you get the chance, read the rest, and review again!!!!

*Supa Nova: Hey!!!! So…. Yeah, well, at least you CAN review!!! I can't even review! I have to end up sending people email reviews cuz my computer always says I have an error on the page and I can't press buttons…. Stupid thing….. *-* grrrrr…. *-* Wow…. Sweet…. I'm glad you love this story so much….. And really happy that it rocks out loud…. That's amazing…. Well, I hope I won't have to suffer your wrath…. It's only been a week!!!! Come on!!! But yeah, I might not update for a while, it just depends on school and stuff….. And hey!!! A red bandana!!! Totally awesome!!! I want one…. But I can't find any like his anywhere…. Well, in honor of my favorite well…. Everything…. Orlando Bloom….. I'm wearing a Will Turner t-shirt, 3 Legolas buttons, and a button that I made in a button machine at school (that one's REALLY big, and REALLY nice…. *-*)  And the type of shoes that he has…. Yeah, since it's his birthday today….. 27 years old…. Jeez…… Well, no matter, I'm still gonna go on liking him… I mean I like Johnny Depp and he's 40 (yet SO amazing…….. *sighs*). Well, I would have to beg to differ on who's better looking….but I think that Jack is _almost_ as good looking as Will….. just slightly less good though….. Ok, well, hope you liked this chapter!!! And oh yeah…. There's no way in hell I'd give up Orlando, so you have no worries…. I just have a MAJOR infatuation with Mr. Depp. *-* And oh yeah…. It looks like you reviewed twice…. Oh well…. Or were you just trying to get your point across that Johnny's yours???? Hmmm…. I wonder…. LOL!!! *-*

*jZzRgRl 13: OMG… I'm so totally happy that you love this!!!! And I'm also so totally glad that you actually came back to review it!!! I love reviews, and I love you….. (in a platonic kind of way….) so yeah!!!! Keep up the reviews, and I'll keep writing! And yeah, snaps to you for reviewing so nicely!!! 

*Erika Hanley: Hello again!!! I was wondering where you went!!!! Well, it's ok! It sux that your internet's been down for so long though!!! How'd that happen? And yeah, I'm flattered that you went and checked my stories right away (and even if you're just saying that…. I'm flattered that you thought to say that…. *-* LOL) Well, the flattering continues, because well, I must say that I'm really happy that they've had such an effect on you…. Blowing you away…. Wow…. I'm glad. And I'm absolutely thrilled that you think I'm that great of a writer…. It blows me away (sorry for word over-usage….) when you and everyone else say that… I really hope that I continue to write as well as you say I do…. Thanks. *-*

*Yersi Fanel: Hey!!! I love all four of them too!!! They're the BEST!!!! All in their own special ways though…. It all depends on what you're lookin' for…. But right on!!! They're all great! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like my story, and keep reading and reviewing!!!! *-*

*Kenobisaqt: Ok, first off, I want to say sorry if I've spelled your name wrong… It's my word document that I pasted the reviews into (so that I can reply without having to be on the internet for 4 hours and taking up the phone line!!!) that has a red line underneath saying that it's not an actual word or something, so I can't read it…. But yeah, sorry if it's wrong!!! And secondly… woah…. Ok, I'm elated and flattered and everything! Your review was wonderful… I really, wow…. I'm so glad that this story has made _such_ an impact on you… it's so wonderful that you feel this way about it! I love you too! (Also in a very platonic sort of way!!!) Well, I hope I continue to live up to your expectations…. And I'll try to update as soon as I can, but there aren't any guarantees that it'll be weekly… But…. In the words of the absolutely breathtaking Jack Sparrow, "Thanks very much." *-*

*Inu Lover: Thank you!!! I'm glad that you thought it was great!!!! Keep reading and reviewing, I'd love to hear more of your feedback!!!

*Irene**: ***sigh* I love your review… I'm pleased you like the Harry Potter fic… (As I've probably said before…) Well, yes, I thought that the story behind Jack's scars should be interesting, but the oil is only half of the story…. Which will probably….wait…_will_ be put into a different chapter… So yeah, I hope that we find out in the 2nd movie… I mean, it'd be more fun to know…. Instead of me…. Trying to come up with something plausible…. *-* But yeah, the moment I saw them, I thought "oil." Seriously… But yeah, I'll save that for later… Thank you so much… I'm glad that Barbossa is believable. I'm actually kind of worried that he may be _too_ evil though… I mean, I'm going to have another chapter (or part of one) focused on him, and it'll hopefully put some more conflict into his character because at the moment, he's pretty much just evil…. Which by all means, isn't the easiest thing to do either, but hey, deepening a character is so much fun!!! *-* And thank you!!! I will FOR SURE be putting a Barbossa story into the works after this one is done (or maybe before… but probably not…). I've gotten a big response to my take on Barbossa and I think it'd be cool to develop him into his own story! Well, school's not much better right now, but after this week, it should get a tidge better…maybe, I'll have to wait and see, but until the next time I update, Cheers! Oh! And Happy New Years to you! (A little belated, I know, but it IS still January, so it should count… at least in _my_ world it does…LOL!!!) Thanks for reviewing! I love them all!!!! And yeah, Orlando says thanks…. *-*   ;)

*Mistress of Mordor: Hey!!! Well, I think I might have to make this one short, but who knows…. It's cuz I have to post before 10 o'clock, an it's 9:32 right now,  and my internet connection is slow… so YEAH…. Ok, I'm glad I wasn't harping on you…. I hate doing that to people (except when they deserve it…. And you definitely didn't deserve it…. Which is good, since I didn't do it to you! *-* ) Actually, I think your idea of expanding Barbossa's character into one of real conflict is really good! I mean, everyone has a dark side and a lighter side… so I will definitely be showing more of him in my next chapter. Yes… (I'm reading your review again…) facets are good…. Like a diamond… they make it sparkle…. But yes, lets hurry up, since I have to post soon…. I'm glad that you liked the chapter… in truth had it not been your birthday, I probably would have broken that thing up into about 6 chapters…. Actually I probably wouldn't have been able to write it all like that because I usually do a chapter in one go, and then I'll stop, unless I really have a pressing idea that I have to get out… So I'm really happy you liked it! Yes, Elizabeth, she'd gotten pretty depressed in that chapter, as had they all…. Thanks for the complement…. You understood my message perfectly. And yes, the little bouts of comic relief…. Well, to tell the truth, at first it was just going to be Mr. Rash Turner, but then it seemed like it wasn't enough and not everyone would get it…. So yeah, I decided if you're gonna do it, go all the way, and so I did…. Glad you liked it. And oh yeah…. The wink…. I could play it out in my mind perfectly (like a movie) but I really wasn't sure how to put it into words… I mean it's basically physical humor and whatnot…. But not exactly *humor* so to speak (if you catch my drift… I'm kind of digressing here….) Thanks for telling me about the "floor" situation…. I read that paragraph again and I realized that I had said floor like 7 times in 2 sentences…. I tried to refrain from doing that in this chapter, but I'm sure I did it somewhere, and I just didn't catch it…. And yes, the old Jack we know and love is back, the suave Jack Sparrow that can do anything…. Just took a bit to get there is all…. But yeah, I hope that this chapter was all right. I'm still a bit iffy about it… I mean, it was like from 1-3 A.M. that I was writing it, so I kinda may have gotten a bit off course or out of character… but gee, I hope not… well, review and tell me what you think! You're brilliant, I love your feedback, it's honest and it's good. Keep going. Oh yes, can't forget…. Hector Barbossa…. I was watching the DVD commentary with Johnny and Gore and it sounded like Johnny had said "Oh look… Hector Barbossa…" or something along those lines during the commentary. Once he said it, I just felt that the name suit Barbossa really well, even if that wasn't what Johnny meant to say. So, now, Barbossa will always be a "Hector" to me….. What do ya think of it? Like it, not like it? Tell me! And I'll talk about ROTK later…. I have to post NOW!!!!! Cheers!!!!

THANKS TO EVRYONE THAT REVIEWED!!! I'M TOTALLY GRATEFUL THAT YOU TOOK THE TIME TO DO IT! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! AND KEEP REVIEWING!!!!

Birthday poem for Orlando:

Roses are red, 

Violets are blue,

I think you're cute,

And I love you!

Lame huh? Oh well….. *-*


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own any of these characters.but I DO wish I owned Orlando Bloom.or Will Turner.or Johnny Depp.or _Captain _Jack Sparrow.  *-*  Ha..me and Jack Sparrow.I can just imagine the looks I'd get from all my friends.and it'd be worth every second..

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie- I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot..Savvy?*-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted.and I'm giving it to you.Savvy?

A/N #3: Mmmmmkay... So, I'll _TRY_ to explain why this chapter took sooooo long to get up.. But you'll have to wait 'til the end of the chapter in my other A/N, savvy?

Summary: This is like an alternate ending to the movie.I'm at the spot where.well.read the "previously" thing..

Previously on Defeat:

_She looked confused for a moment, but her mouth opened a little in realization. Yes, she remembered, how could she forget? All the scars and bullet holes. he had showed her his scars, and it was her first time seeing Jack at his rawest. No flair, nothing, just a pure soul within a battered body and a larger-than-life legend. That had been the moment that won the bit of trust and respect that she held for him. Elizabeth nodded slightly, looking back into his slightly swollen, fathomless eyes rimmed in large black rings. _

_            "Then I think you already knew the answer to that, Elizabeth."_

_            She smiled slightly and nodded._

            Will looked back and forth from Elizabeth and Jack several times, utterly confused. What had happened on the island that seemed so important? Will's mind was a flurry of thoughts and guesses. The pieces of the puzzle really didn't seem to fit in Will's head, and that annoyed him greatly, so he decided to ask it out-rightly. 

            "What're you talking about?" he asked, throwing his voice a little to make it seem less suspicious.

            Jack swollen eyes darted to and found Elizabeth's immediately. In his eyes, Elizabeth could see the man from the island once more, pleading silently to her not to breath a word. She understood how he felt instantly, and gave him a quick, but reassuring look. From there, Jack took the reins and said, "It's nothing, really mate. We 'ad a talk, learned a song, rubbish, really." he trailed off, his improvisational skills failing him at the moment. "Yeah mate, we talked about was a wench in Tortuga who I've been 'avin' troubles with. I think you may've met her.." He tilted his eyebrows at Will, trying to reawaken those grand memories of that night in Tortuga. "Nothing extraordinary." Jack smiled encouragingly to top it all off.

            Will looked discerningly at Jack; he had the distinct feeling that what Jack told him wasn't entirely true. Then, he shifted his gaze over to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth?" he said, as if asking for confirmation of what Jack said.

            "Well, it turned out there really wasn't all that much to do on that island, so I ended up counseling Jack here, on what to do about his maiden. I can't say my advice _helped_ him at all, but mostly we sat and um. built a fire," she told him, sounding as frankly as she possibly could.

            Will frowned slightly, they seemed to be hiding something, but he couldn't tell just what it was. He, of course, had seen the split-second look that Jack had given Elizabeth; he was torn between believing his friends or his instincts, and as of now, his instincts seemed to be winning out. _Anything_ could have happened on the island, and he'd never really be able to know the entire truth. That one fact seemed to overtake all his thoughts, and with that, it spawned a new one. Had Elizabeth and Jack.? No.. They couldn't have.. But then again, Jack _was_ the sort of man, the sort of pirate, that would go to steal a man's sweetheart from under his nose, so the only question was: did Jack do it? Did Jack do what he couldn't? What he knew he couldn't do for so many reasons?

            His head was spinning, speculations swirling wildly about inside. He had to know, but _how_ could he? Will knew that if he outwardly accused Elizabeth of lying to him, it would only deepen her grudge for him. His accusation would be like the crack growing in a block of wood with a wedge being hammered in; and by no means did Will want that. He finally decided upon asking Jack after Elizabeth had gone to sleep. Will really wasn't sure if that was the best place to be asking; Jack's honesty speech was playing again in his head, but there really was not other choice. Now, all he had to do was sit and wait.

Jack had been watching Will ever since he broke his glance to Elizabeth, trying to see whether Will would buy their story. By the looks of things now, Jack didn't think Will did. There was something about the boy's eyes that jack saw right through. It was as if a storm cloud was raging just behind those deep brown eyes of Will's, but he was doing his best to hide it. The whole thing gave him a glazed over sort of look that made him seem abnormally calm and collected. "No doubt he suspects something," Jack thought to himself. He knew that Will had to be holding _the_ question in, waiting for the opportune moment, silently. In his thoughts, he congratulated Will for taking his advice and not being so impetuous in a time like this. Doing so would only make matters worse between him and Elizabeth.

            Now Jack's only problem was thinking of what to actually tell Will. Too much information would lead to something he didn't want, but on the other hand, too little would keep Will in this suspicious state, also something he didn't particularly care for. So he sat there, much like Will, dwelling on his thoughts.

Elizabeth had moved into a different position on the floor, laying on her side, facing Will and Jack, propped up on one elbow. She too, could tell that Will hadn't entirely believed their story, but that was his problem. Yes. His and Jack's problem, if Jack wanted to tell Will what went on that night, he could, but she wasn't going to for Jack, not when he didn't want her to.

            Will should have just believed them in the first place, because now, there was some sort of odd feeling radiating from him. Though, if he did believe their ill-planned story, she knew she would be disappointed. It was one of those qualities about Will that she liked. He could _almost_ always sense when something was amiss, and he was always alert, as if waiting for something to happen. But what did she care now? She couldn't utter a word to him without also thinking about his wrongs; she couldn't even say his name anymore.and why? Because of his failure to use that little quality she liked so much a couple nights ago. If only he had dropped the medallions and reflected later. Her father, the Commodore, and the Royal Navy would still be alive, and by now she surmised, would be taking them home, back to Port Royale.

            Though, now that she thought about it, was that really, truly what she wanted? To go back to Port Royale and marry Commodore James Norrington? To live in the governor's mansion for the rest of her life, attending balls and dinner parties, longing for another taste of adventure now that she had had a little? And what of Will and Jack? Jack would without any doubt whatsoever be hanged upon arrival in Port Royale, no appeals, second chances, or escapes. His ship would be gone, his freedom, his _life_. And then there was Will. Poor, faithful Will, who would have to attend her wedding to the Commodore and endure losing her again. Or, he may even share the same fate as Jack. engaging in piracy was a crime, James had said so, and she somewhat doubted that the other Royal officers in Port Royale would be so forgiving toWill. But what if that they did let Will free. Elizabeth supposed he would never marry, or if he did, it would certainly not be for love. For how could he love anyone so deeply as he loved her? And how could she love anyone as deeply as she had loved him? After every obstacle, they had managed to maintain their love. until now. 

            "Why?!" she thought furiously, nearly saying it out loud as well. "Why does life have to be this way?" 

            It turned out that Jack answered that very question for her, and this wasn't the first time. That was back on the island. when the circumstances had been so different.

A/N: Ok guys and gals, I have come across the unthinkable. nah.. Not really, but it's just a little bump in the road, a toss in the waves, if you will. Um. I have some serious writer's block going on here, I've had the beginning of this chapter, which is actually _this_ entire chapter done for about a week and a half, maybe 2 weeks. The only problem is; is that I was going to have the island scene included in this chapter as well.. But seeing as I can't seem to finish it like I had hoped, I'm posting this chapter for you guys to dwell on. I've got a bit of the island scene done (which by the way, is a major hint that ummm.. That's what the next chapter (or chapters..perhaps, but let's hope not.) is about. So.. I've got to say that I'm incredibly sorry that it's taken this long to get this post up. I think it's been a full-fledged month since I last posted.. Oh wait, nevermind, not a month, since I last posted on Orlando's birthday and my birthday is on the 13 of February.. No joke, go ask YoukaiGryffindor if you don't believe me. So, _almost_ a month, and in my opinion, that's way too long. I'm working like a bandit right now to finish the island scene, I was up 'til 2 last night and the weekend before, I was up 'til 1 on both night's (Friday and Saturday). So, I've been trying to burn the midnight oil and get something done, but frankly, it's just not happening right now. I can tell you I'll be up late tonight as well trying to get the story going again, because it's the weekend, and I really have nothing to worry about on a weekend (because if I stayed up past 1 on a school night, I'd be _dead_ the next morning..*-*). So, I'm not trying to make excuses, but you might have to wait a bit for the next chapter, but I've got to say that I'm SO INCREDIBLY grateful for all your support! I'm still getting reviews and I posted like a month ago (if I haven't said that enough. *-* I always manage to find _someway_ to dig myself a deeper grave..*-*), and wow, they're all really awesome, I give you a round of applause, plus snaps. So, I really hope that you like this chapter, it's really short, I know.. But at the moment, I can't help it. Hopefully a coke tonight will get another chapter out, but I'm not sure. Next week (the week of the 13th.. My birthday! Woo hoo!!!) is a 3 day weekend at my school (for President's Day I think..) so I'll have extra time then.. But thanks guys (and gals!!) I love you all! So please, please, please, stick around and don't desert me, I'm trying like hell..

A kinda stressed out cheers..

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!!!

PPS: Got a xanga.com online journal thing, so go there if you wanna check in and see what's going on and whatnot.. I'll probably be saying how the chapter's going along.. So go there and see! *-* If I can find the url right now, great, if not.. Go to www.xanga.com and search for the user:     DepplyInBloom   Well, I can't go get the url now, but definitely go there! *-* 

Ok, here we go.. And from the bottom of my heart, A STAGGERING, MIND-BLOWING THANK YOU TO:

*PoppyNokia:  Ohhhh.. I'm so glad it was worthy for your sweet 16.. I'm glad you got tons of presents! I hope I'm that lucky on Friday... And yeah, I'm glad that it's not slash too.. I mean, I don' t know if I could pull a slash story off without it seeming totally pointless, do you know what I mean? I'm just not good at guy on guy action. Progresses.. Mmmm hmmm... lovely word usage darling... Thanks! I hope I can get the next one up soon! *-*

*The Serious Padfoot: I'm glad you liked it.. And yeah, saw your pic! It was great! 3 like drunken looking pirates... What a night it had to have been! I, on the otherhand, was the _only_ drunken pirate.. Or rather, Jack Sparrow. At the parties I went to.. Kinda lonely, you know, being a cross-dresser... *-* Tee hee... I'm in a giddy mood at the moment. *-* Hope you liked this chapter too!

*Anaticulapraecantrix: Hope I spelled it right again..lol... Yes, that lovely Jack, always hiding his feelings about everything... Gosh, I hope that this chapter was good too.. And yeah!!!! I just LOVE the Annie Lennox song!!!! (Into the West.. If you wanted the title) I swear to god, I was sobbing at the credits because it was over... I seriously am in denial that it's going to take until NOVEMBER to get the EE done!!! I was on a website the other day, and they said the theatrical cut was coming out in like June or perhaps August (like tradition..) and the EE was coming in November!!! Either way, I'm still stoked.. I can't wait for the Legolas drinking game scene!!! (Have you seen about that one?) *-*

*Kenobisqt: Thank you! I'm glad you think that Will is good.. And definitely more Will is on the way, but I can't give too much away, otherwise, where would be the fun in that??? *-* I'm glad I got your name right! I always try to make a point of it, since I know how it feels when people get your name wrong.. I mean, Tatiana isn't the most common name, and my god, I've gotten some pretty weird stuff. *-* Thanks, I thought that the poem was crap, but I'm glad you liked it... I actually wrote a better poem later that night, but I couldn't post it cuz it was so late, and I didn't actually have a chapter to go with it.  *-* Keep reading.. More Will will be coming up in a couple of chapters.. Don't worry! *-*

*ElvenRanger13: Wow, I like your name a lot.. *-* Many of my fav aspects of LOTR rolled into one name... *-* I'm happy you liked the poem too!! I made it up on the spot.. But I made a better one later that night, though I couldn't post it since it was late and I wasn't supposed to be on.. *-* Oh but darling, don't we all love him? *-* (But I love him the most..nah..j/k... maybe...) I'm glad you like the story, I hope that _you_ continue to read it! I'd be soooo happy if you did! Please review again! Hope that this chapter was good as well!! *-*

*Supa Nova: Hey!!!! Yep, another chappy!!! I hope you like this one... And god, I'm so happy that you like it so much!!! I'm glad that I've gotten such a huge response!!! And yes, Hector is a bit of a jerk.. But as you'll soon see, I'll be making him a complex/complicated jerk (or so I hope. *-*). I know, poor, poor Jack.. I love him too, as well as the lovely Johnny Depp! And me too! I seriously have doubts sometimes about how hot Johnny is... I can't believe it... But he's got the wisdom to prove his age.. I love what he says (like his quotes and stuff!). And yes, Viggo too is 40.. _I_ personally don't think that there's anything wrong with you... Since I'm the same, only WORSE.. I saw ROTK like 3 days after (you can't believe how pissed I was about that..) it came out and holy whack, I was blown away.. Oh, and what about your evil chorus teacher? Your thing seems to have cut off... Well, hope you liked this chapter!!! *-*

*Inu Lover: It doesn't matter that you're late! It's the thought that counts, and I'm sure he'd be glad about your wishes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad that you liked it! I'll try and update as often as I can, but I can't guarantee anything.. As you may know now.. *-* Keep reading though!

*Captain Annie Finn: Thanks very much.. *-* (words plucked straight from the very mouth of our favorite pirate..) I'm glad my imagery has been so good, I've said it before, but I'll say it again without hesitation: I think it's the biggest complement for a reader to say that they felt like they actually saw it or were there! I mean, that's what I write for, isn't it? Thanks. And yes, I _did_ remember you from the time between your 1st and 2nd review! I'm not one to forget _that_ fast.. *-* Tee hee.. Ok.. So now I'm reading your 2nd review.. Ok, I'm delighted that I held your attention. I have troubles with that with my parents.. *-* (haha..my lame attempt at humor.. Give me a courtesy/utter pity laugh..) And I'm glad that the characters are as you said "still in character," and yes, I totally got what you meant. Oh, and about Jack's amusement derived from Will's little problem.. Well, I'm sorry that you didn't like it.. *Puts on worried face* But it turns out that pretty much everyone else did.. Um, not quite sure how to put that... but I don't think I'll have anymore ummmm.. How shall I put it.. Bathroom humor... Right? Yeah, if I did, it'd probably be too much.. Wouldn't it? *-* Well. I'm soooooo amazed that I've actually kept away from Will this long.. And yeah, I've been trying not to rely on him and drone on and on about him, it'd be a lot more boring if I did.. I think I'd start talking about how each individual strand caught the light of the singular lantern of the brig.. *-* Nah! But I try not to be biased towards young Mr. Turner because it's a lot more interesting when _everyone's_ included. I'm glad.. Oh, thanks for your condolences about school! I hate it with a passion. though now I'm in English and Am. Studies (basically American History. oh joy, I get to learn about how fricking textbook authors glorify the oh-so-righteous rise of America... *major sarcasm ensuing.*) So yeah, I'm a freshman in high-school.. 15 years old on Friday! I'm excited.. *-* And yeah, about the island scene. It's taking longer than expected to write it, so don't worry, I'll get it up soon hopefully. Ok? Ttyl! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! *-*

*Shannon: Oh my gosh Shannon.. I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't been able to reply to your emails! Don't worry, I got them, and as soon as this writers block and homework clear up, I'll email you my account of watching Pirates of the Caribbean at my local theatre.. Savvy? *-* Ok, back to your review. Well, I'm glad that you reviewed, I'm forgive my crappy word usage, ecstatic that you're such a great fan! I definitely loved it! I always try my best to put in details to make the story seem more real, it's just something that I've always done, and it frankly kinda annoys me when other people just glaze over what really happened instead of taking time to actually tell. *-* Also very ecstatic (god, you'd never think that's a hard word to type, but holy whack, it is!) that you like my Ella fic. Though I've been having some serious troubles with it.. But since I know that there's someone out there still reading it, I'll try my damnedest (ha.. First time I've ever used that in a sentence..feels kinda odd..) to get another chapter up for you! And yes.. Oh my gosh, yes, ROTK rocked my world... I was totally into it and I couldn't watch it without crying.. I cant' wait til the extended edition and Legolas' drinking game scene... And lastly, I must completely, totally, utterly agree with you that Orlando Bloom is the most stunning man to walk the earth... I swear to god, if anyone were more beautiful than he, I think I'd explode (as well as the entire population of women on the planet...*-*) On his b-day I wore all my Orlando memorabilia... and it was surprising, everyone that I knew (some that I haven't talked to since like the 1st grade) came up to me and were like.. "Yeah, you're a bit obsessed, aren't you?" And I was like, "Yeah, just a little." It was cute.. So yeah, TKAM, not bad, I liked it very much, Atticus is my hero.. Kinda.. Well, at least in that book. So where'd you get your cardboard cutout from? I have to get one.. I've got a POTC one with all 4 of the main people on it, though, it's like 7 ft tall and huge.. My god, when I brought it home, there was no place in my room for it.. But I MADE room for it... *-* Well, I also have to agree with you about Kate Bosworth.. If only I were her though, if only... oh well, just have to keep dreaming.. Right?*-* Ok, well I've gotta go! I'll try to post soon, and I'll definitely take you up on your offer, I'll email you sometime! And yeah, I've watched the cast commentary like 6 times each on both of the movies (FOTR and TTT). And oh yes, I'm a freshman in high-school...

*Lizzie: I like your name too!! Bracegirdle eh? I can't remember what my test said (I took a name test and it told me what my hobbit name was..).. So yeah, woah.. I'm really flattered that you liked it so much that you couldn't wait til the end! I.I.. Wow.. I've said it earlier.. But yet again, I'll say it without hesitation: I think it's awesome that I've been able to convey these characters in such a way that you can all relate to and imagine and feel! Thank you so much! I love Will too.. He's a complicated character, and I hope you keep reading! And yeah! My reviews are up to like 140 at the moment.. I hope you liked this chapter... And oh yes, I do believe that Orlando said Elizabeth in this chapter.. Glad? *-* Tee hee.

*Spirit Fire: Yeah, talking 'bout my crap poem eh? I think that it was horrid too. don't worry.. Though I did make a better one later that night.. *-* So yeah, it's totally fine about not reviewing the last chappy.. Shit happens, I know what you mean.. *-* Well, I hope that it hasn't been too long.. And I'll try to post again soon!!! So keep reading, and if you've the time, then review too! *-*

*Lollipop5: Nahh... that's ok if it's late.. Doesn't matter, just as long as it's done.. *-* So yeah, a raunchy Orlando poem, maybe you should email it to me, I'd be happy to critique it.. Lmfao... *-* Ok, so, glad you liked the chapter!!! I hope you liked this one as much.. ROTK.. Favorite movie ever. I swear to god, I can't watch it without crying and then crying some more because that means no more Legolas! No more arrows, no more fighting, no more wig, no more fricking skin-tight tights!!!!! Oh well, there's always the extended edition! And yes, yes, YES!!! There is going to be at least one sequel, they're not sure about 2.. I'm soooooo happy, I mean, hot and sweaty Will Turner.. And not to mention Jack *ahem* _Captain_ Jack Sparrow as well.. *-* Well, Will _was_ a bit of a dolt in the first place, but I know what you mean.. And thank you! I'm glad that you thought it brought Barbossa out a bit, there's still more to come of him though, so keep reading, he should get more complex.. (I hope.. *-*) Well, ttyl! French really isn't THAT bad... I mean, if Johnny Depp likes it, I'm sure we can like it too, right? *-* lmfao... And yeah, I'm that way too.. I have to get my daily dose of Johnny and Orlando otherwise, you get a very pissed off little girl on your hands.. Not good.. And oh yeah!!! I know what you mean about that number!!!! They put a frigging **4** on the end of my name!!! At least they could have made it like a 3 or a 13 or something.. Jeez.. *-* 

*Orlandos Gurl 13: Hey!!! I'm pleased that you liked it!!!! And yes, poor Jack, I always feel bad for him.. Well, I **love** Orlando _too_.. Guess we'll have to share.. Savvy? Glad ya liked it! Keep reading and reviewing!!!! Bye!!!

*Irene: Yeah, I know it was a bit short, I couldn't help it, and same as this one.. I mean, it's been really tough getting it all out, if that makes any sense, actually it's been tough doing it, thinking of what happens next, etc. Ok.. So just read your 1st review again.. Yeah, Barbossa isn't letting on everything at the moment.. There'll come a time when more gets let out, believe me.. Thank you very much!!!!!! I'm glad that you actually said "perfect".. And yeah, Jack's got standards, and he knows what to do, it's all in his "master plan" or whatever he's trying to brew in his head... Yep, and Will, poor Will, he's in a league all his own, one minute he's actually got a brain, the next, he's lost it. A very complex man if you ask me.. And I hope I portrayed him rightly in this chapter. like I wasn't too over-the-top (or under it for that matter.). Elizabeth too. I hate to make her bitter.. But yeah, drastic stuff's gonna happen, that's all I can say. *-* So, I'm glad you like the island idea, I only hope that it will be up to par when I get it posted.. Well, I'm happy that you feel like whatever I post is good news.. That, my friend, is good news to me. Well, I hope you had fun out there! And maybe you got a date.. *-*  I mean, 3 hours.. Wow. But I know I'd do that for the guy I like.. (This one's actually a guy that I know.. Not just Orlando.) *-* And yeah, school, sucks like hell and I don't think it's gonna get any better.. Can't wait 'til senior year though... god.. And now I've read your second review again.. I totally agree. I need more of that peaceful and loving place... Well, I hope that you liked this one.. And yeah, it's an early V-day gift.. Unless, by some stroke of amazing luck I get the next chapter posted before then.. *-* Have a good Valentine's Day! Get lots of chocolate!!! *-* Thank you, and cheers!

*****Mistress of Mordor:  *sighs* I've got to say how utterly sorry I am.. Really, truly.. I got your 3rd review the other day, and I was soooo worried! Never, ever could I be mad at you! Of course you didn't piss me off... And I'm glad that you reviewed asking about it, it shows me just how much you really care! And I think that's lovely. So once again, no, you haven't offended me, or made me mad, or anything.. If you had, I'd probably just come out and say it, but, let's remember, I don't think I could be mad at you (unless you seriously "dissed" something I truly believe in. but even then, I wouldn't resort to not posting.. You know how much I love you!!! Or at least now you do!!!) Ok, back to your 1st review though.. I'm gonna skip around and talk about the chappy first kay? I'm glad you caught my meaning. I really wanted to convey Jack as sort of a mentor (in a twisted kind of way.. Sort of. *-*) to Will and Elizabeth since he's been such a legend to them up 'til now, and at this point, he can't disappoint them. And Will and Elizabeth are just. well, they depend on Jack (just as you said.) and I think it fits in that they should be worried, since they've got low morales as well. Mmmmmm.. Glad you liked my little eyebrows in the bandana thing.. I actually came up with it on a whim and I liked the thought of how descriptive it was, instead of: Jack raised his eyebrows. You know? Okay, and now to the somewhat complicated part.. I actually do realize that it's under the drama/angst genre and the truth is, is that I wish that there were more categories to put it under since there's a lot of facets (I hope.. Tell me if I'm wrong..) to this story. There will be adventure, believe me, I just have to get through a bit more, and then there'll be something more umm... fun. Yeah, I think that's the right word for it. I mean, it'll have more action and not so much grief. But I can't tell you all that happens, otherwise, where would the fun be? I'm kinda hoping to go for a bit of emotional stuff as well as action, and of course (can't forget) drama. And yes, Barbossa and Will chapter, coming up in 2, maybe 3 chapters, can't be sure as of now, since I haven't even got this next chapter done.. But yeah, I really couldn't handle making it a slash thing. First off, I can't do that to Will.. Secondly, even though I've read some slashy fics, I don't think I could pull it off. I mean there's some writers that are naturally good at it, but I really can't imagine or put into words what guy on guy action is like. Do you know what I mean? Well, you certainly have a lot of questions.. And actually, I'm very, very glad. They give me sort of a starting point of what to include and a bit of insight into what you (and others, I'm sure) want to read. So, the thing is, I can't get them all answered in one dandy-howdy-do, so they'll be answered over time (I'm pretty sure. almost certain) Ok so.. Anwering your question.. "Where is my story going?" At the moment, I know where it'll end, and the means that it'll take to get there. But I don't know ALL the means. which is why I'm having such a devil of a time writing this next chapter (the island chapter..). SO.. in other words, you can expect some drama in this next chapter, some drama in the next, a surprise (or at least I hope it's one.. Who knows.) in the next one (or maybe sooner than that), and a bit of a shuffling of the characters and what's going on.. I'm not quite sure if that made any sense or if it even answered your question, but you've got to understand (and I'm sure you do) that I don't want to give too much away.. *-* So tell me what's up with this chapter. I'd love to know.. And I'm also sorry that it's sooooo incredibly short. I'm having the worst time right now.. Nothing's clicking... But now.. Onto a lighter subject.. ROTK.. *-* Yay! I've got to say that I loved it. I thought that it was absolutely marvelous, and that it's got to be the best adaptation of that book ever.. Except of course for: The Voice of Saruman, and the Scouring of the Shire. Those, they could have done to keep in the frigging movie.. But I also realize that they were pressed for time.. Well, actually, I don't fully get that.. I mean, they're making this for the fans, and they know that if given the chance, we WILL sit in that theatre for an extra hour, or whatever to see what happens (though we already know.) to Saruman, and how the Shire has changed when they got back. It's really a shame that they took out that stuff.. Same with Tom Bombadil as well.. But I remember reading the book for the _first_ time (which was a while ago) and not really understanding why he was in there..  *-* Oh, and holy mother of all that is good.. Sean Astin was amazing. No offense to my beloved Orlando or Viggo, but I too, thought that he carried the movie just as he carried Frodo up the slopes of Mt. Doom. His performance was the performance of a lifetime and I swear, I'm so incredibly pissed that none of the actors were recognized by the Academy or anyone really in this awards season.. It's a major bummer. Though, it's really nice that ROTK is nominated for 13 Oscars! Gotta love that, eh? And yeah, I loved the kiss at the end with Aragorn and Arwen, and the fact that they just gave way to emotion and kissed like it was the end of the world. It was so nice.. If only that were me and Orlando (or Johnny..), I'd die a very, very happy person. *-* And oh, come on! Orlando was not THAT effeminate.. I mean, yes the long hair was a bit much, but I think that he was superb at playing his elven highness to the core. Although, I think that may just be my Orlando loving side talking, and not my usual critical self.. *-* Well, I've gotta go! It's 10 o'clock already and I should be in bed (stupid bedtime. what do my parents think I am? Five?), and I actually should have posted this already. but it looks like I'll have to post tomorrow morning before school. Oh well..  It was lovely talking to you!!! Please review again, and feel free to speak your mind! I'm really not all that judgmental. Except to those Scandinavians from the first couple of chapters..  Although, I can't remember what my quarrel with them was in the first place, so it doesn't matter. Oooops. I'm digressing.. Crap. Gotta go!!! *-* Cheers!!!

THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!! I LOVED EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, KEEP GOING!!!! *-* CHEERS! *-*  xox


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own any of these characters…but I DO wish I owned Orlando Bloom…or Will Turner…or Johnny Depp…or _Captain _Jack Sparrow…  *-*  Ha….me and Jack Sparrow…I can just imagine the looks I'd get from all my friends…and it'd be worth every second….

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie- I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot….Savvy?*-*

A/N #2: This is the chapter you wanted…and I'm giving it to you…Savvy?

A/N #3: School is STILL a fucking _killer_ (sorry for the language…)… I really think that they make us go to torture us, just cuz _they_ had to go….. . But yeah, anyways…. I hope you like this chapter…. And yeah…. This chapter is LONG!!!! Ya hear that? LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG!!!! And to quote dear Sean Biggerstaff… It's "Longer and harder…" *-* I love that… But yeah….

A/N #4: If you want the chapters to be posted more often than once a month, then REVIEW!!! It seriously helps me, and my moral, so that I can write! If everyone who reads this reviews, the chapters would be posted so much more often because I'd know how high of a demand I'm in…. (But to those WONDERFUL people who've already reviewed…. I LOVE YOU!!!) But yeah, even if it's only a sentence or two long (which I hope it'd be longer…honestly…) just take a minute to review…. it's not going to do you any harm not to, so _why_ not do it? *-* Savvy?

A/N #5: Hey all! Writer's block…. Still…. Though I'm not quite sure…. Cuz these days I'm just trying to get some sleep… so maybe it's exhaustion…. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter…. It's taken me forever, and I really want your feedback on it as soon as you possibly can, savvy?

A/N #6: (Sorry…. Last one…) Anyone who has emailed me about posting this story on another site, or RPGs, or whatever….. **_please, please, please_**, email me again and I'll be sure to get back to you!

Previously, on Defeat:

"Why?!" she thought furiously, nearly saying it out loud as well. "Why does life have to be this way?" 

_            It turned out that Jack answered that very question for her, and this wasn't the first time. That was back on the island… when the circumstances had been so different._

            "Too long!" Bo'sun yelled as he stomped his boot onto the back of the plank, making a scantily clad Elizabeth plunge into the sea. The water hit her and she was forced under its steady waves, taking away her short supply of oxygen. Quickly, she used her amateur swimming skills to reach the top of the water again, and wade away from the Pearl. From further out, she could see Jack being forced onto the plank; swords and pistols pointed at him from every direction on the ship. 

            "I'd rather hoped we'd passed all this," Jack said hopefully; he didn't want to go through this ordeal again.

"Jack, did ye not notice? This be the same little island we made ye gov'ner of on our last trip," Barbossa said condescendingly, putting an arm around Jack's shoulder. 

Jack nodded slightly as he replied to his former first mate, "I did notice…"

            Barbossa leaned in closer to Jack, his putrid breath wafting into the air around them, making Jack's stomach roil in disgust, though he didn't show it. "Then perhaps ye'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…" He paused for a second, "But I doubt it," and he unsheathed his sword, brandishing it at Jack's unprotected throat. 

            Jack looked at the blade a little warily as he started to back up on the plank… he was running out of ideas. Still keeping away from the pointed tip of Barbossa's sword, he said, "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

            The cogs turned in Barbossa's head, and finally they stopped, at a consensus, "By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!" One of the crewmen brought forth Jack's effects, as he had been holding them, prepared to claim ownership on them if the occasion should arise. Today would not be that day.

            Into Jack's head sprang a new idea, "Seeing as there's two of us… A gentleman would give us a pair of pistols…"

            Barbossa silently commended Jack for trying to get another pistol out of him, but that wasn't going to work, he was smarter than that… "It'll be one pistol as before, and ye can be the gentleman an' shoot the lady and starve to death yerself." With that, he flung Jack's things overboard.

            Jack watched Barbossa toss his effects off the boat with baited breath; it seemed as if they hung in the air for a moment, mocking him before they became immersed in the water. He had to react fast or else he'd never get any of his effects and they'd be lost to the sea forever. Inside he held fury and contempt, and his face simply showed annoyance as he looked at Barbossa and dove into the water.

            The seawater would have hit him hard, but he had dove into it with the expertise of a dolphin, his body slim and the water streamlining around him. Jack opened his eyes to see where his pistol, sword, and compass were sinking off to; and the moment he revealed his unprotected eyes to the salty waters of the Caribbean, they were on fire. Granted, he _had_ been under the aquamarine ocean with his eyes open, but never did he get used to the continual sting that the water seemed so content to give his eyes. Quickly, he pursued the weapons and no sooner did they land on a rock, did he grab them and pushed off the very same rock to make a start for the surface. His air supply was running low and exerting this much effort, and swimming with bound wrists was wearing him out. Jack's eyes were closed yet again when he reached the surface, it was better to endure what you had to and no more, there was no reason to open them, he knew which way was up to the sweet air that his body needed. He took in a deep breath of air as he broke through. Jack worked on steadying his breathing while treading around in circles, looking for a sign of Elizabeth. She would take this damn rope off of him…

            And he found her, to his left and only a few yards away. "Come 'ere!" he shouted to her, though not so loudly those about the Pearl heard.

            Elizabeth whirled around when she heard Jack's voice; she had seen him dive in, but after his long absence, she though the worst had happened. Apparently not.

            "What is it?" she asked a bit coldly to him as she, too, tread the waves with some difficulty in her dress.

            Jack let out a breath of air through a grin that reflected and danced on the water around him, "I need ya to untie me luv, otherwise, we're both going ta drown out here." He sounded very matter-of-fact, which contradicted his easy-going smile. Jack cocked an eyebrow at her, "Are ya coming?"

            Elizabeth looked at him skeptically, "What makes you think that I can swim over to you?" 

            Jack was incredulous, "The fact that ya don't have _these_," he brought up his hands, "bound. You're free ta move about as ya please and I can't. I happen to see a _grand_ opportunity here," he was beginning to become facetious, "You help me get free, and I help _you_ get to that island and we'll go from there, savvy?"

            "All right, but the only problem is, is that I'm in a dress," she paused to catch her breath, treading with her skirts getting caught and talking at the same time was not ideal for her. "A dress hinders me quite a bit. I'd be half way to that island if I didn't have this dress on. So…"

            "Fine, if ya want ta drown, be my guest," Jack said nonchalantly, still treading the water. 

            Elizabeth was about to retort once again, but found herself growing tired of trying to stay afloat with her dress billowing about. If she didn't swim over to him now, she really didn't think she ever would, so she was on her way. After much spluttering and splashing about, Elizabeth finally made it to Jack. It was so hard to swim in this… Granted, it was hard for her to swim in anything.

            "Ahh – ya made it," Jack said freshly as she got within reach of him, "that wasn't so bad. Now, just untie me and we'll be on our way, savvy?"

            "Don't command me like that! You know, I could just choose to not help you. I got here, I think I can make it to that island," she replied indignantly, just before slipping under the crystal-blue waves. A moment later, she resurfaced, coughing a little, and her cheeks reddening to the color of poppies in the springtime.

            "I don't think so luv… You all right? Anyways, can you _please_ untie me? I'd be much obliged," Jack's voice was full of sarcasm.

            Elizabeth glared at him as she reached for his now outstretched hands. Her fingers nimbly untangled the knots on Jack's rope and he was free. "All right, let's go," Jack said in mock cheer after the rope fell from his wrists. He grabbed it and then grabbed Elizabeth.

            The swim to the island was not as terrible as Elizabeth had imagined it would be. In fact, it wasn't bad at all, with Jack leading her and helping her along, it was almost decent, if not for the circumstances. Finally, they reached a point where they were able to walk through on the sandy ocean floor, and Elizabeth took advantage of the opportunity to get herself onto dry land as soon as she could. Jack on the other hand, came up to the island more slowly and as he reached the shore of his island, he threw the rope he had been holding aside. As it hit the white, powdery sand, he said sadly, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack was squinting his dark chocolate eyes in the direction of the Black Pearl; he could almost feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes… almost. He sighed silently and turned his body away from the sight of his love sailing away, then he walked a few meters on shore and began collecting pieces of driftwood and branches.

            Elizabeth had been watching the Peal fade out of sight, and she, too, was almost driven to tears, but not quite. No, not while Jack was here. Sullenly, she mourned for Will as the silhouette of the Black Pearl grew smaller and smaller, until she heard a loud noise.

            The loud noise came from her left, where Jack was; he had gathered his fill of driftwood and was now poking them into the ground, as if to make a sad garden of the dead pieces of trees. Elizabeth looked at him in curiosity, frowning a bit and cocking her head a little, like one at an art museum, trying to figure out the meaning behind a painting. No such luck there. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked a bit incredulously.

            Jack stopped immediately at the sound of her voice; he hadn't taken any notice of her since they reached the island. He turned his head and looked at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And at that exact moment, the stick he had been in the process of poking into the sand fell over, hitting a different, more stable stick, and with that, Jack's attention was once again given wholly to making his pathetic garden. 

            Elizabeth was still frowning as he directed his interest away from her. She stood there, watching him for a moment, in awe, and decided to go on a walk. Yes, a walk; it would help her burn off some steam, some emotions, and it would kill some time. Besides, what else was there to do? Stand here and watch something she didn't quite understand? Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell Jack her intentions, but she ended up closing it once again without a word to Jack. What would he care? And why would she need to tell him? Rolling her eyes at herself, she set off along the beach just above where the sand met the tide, walking towards the sunny horizon.

            Jack finally put the last piece of wood in the sand and stood back, looking at his creation, quite contented with it, he sat down on the beach, facing the ocean, and began taking off his boots.

            Elizabeth walked in a crooked path on the white sand, warm beneath her feet. As she made her way towards the horizon, she couldn't take her mind off of Will. What was happening to him right now? She honestly couldn't imagine, and she almost didn't want to. Painful sorrow coursed through her body as she thought of Will. Really though, what had caused him to sacrifice himself for her like that? "Honor?" she thought to herself. "No, Will has honor; he knows that. And he knows that I know. Why? What would possess Will to do this?" She kept wondering sadly to herself as she went on wandering down the coastline.

            While Elizabeth explored the beach, Jack had sat down and started playing with his effects. He had unsheathed his sword, letting it dry on the warm sand next to its sheath. Jack had also taken his compass out, sitting it out, open, near his sword, to dry as well. And now was as fine a time as any to be fiddling around with his pistol.

            Jack blew on the gun softly and rolled the one bullet out of the barrel, inspecting it in the sparkling sunlight. As Jack twiddled with the bullet between his tanned and expert fingers, Elizabeth came walking up the other side of the beach; opposite of the way she had started off. She paused for a moment, staring ahead at her meandering footsteps ahead of her. It really hadn't been all that long ago when she began her walk to encompass the island, and look, now she was done. "Some mind-cleansing get away _that _was," she thought somewhat bitterly as she went to finish her little trek.

            Jack looked up as he heard the soft crunching of sand clash with the sound of the tide washing the shores of the island with its salty brine. "It's really not all that big, is it?" he asked he rhetorically.

            Elizabeth gulped softly as she saw him fiddling with the gun; the small lead ball dancing along the pads of his fingers, almost mocking her. Why was he doing this? Was it a sick joke before he would kill her? But then again… what would the point in killing her? None whatsoever, so she decided to be blunt and ask him outrightly. She knew she'd never be able to figure out the endless maze of thoughts that was Jack's mind; she would get lost, or come to a dead end. And it would be near impossible to actually figure out the inner working of Jack's mind: the end of the maze. "If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," Elizabeth said, leaving no room for squirming about in her voice. 

            She was so direct and straightforward, and not to mention, _random_ in her question, that Jack couldn't help but be taken aback by it. Why on earth out he want to kill her? Not when she could be used for ransom when they got off the island… or just used _on_ the island. "Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth wasn't going to hunker down and hold in anything, she was going to speak her mind like she almost always did, "You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship," she accused him, emphasizing the last word as if it were evil and cruel.

            Jack gestured around at the open water as he said, "Well, we could use ship," sarcasm very evident voice, but then it grew more serious. "The fact is I was going to _not_ tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with… Which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will," by the end, Jack was starting to sound rather bitter as he made it audibly clear to himself, and to his disdain, Elizabeth as well, how badly his plan had gone over. Embittered and slightly angry, Jack stood up.

            "Oh," Elizabeth exclaimed softly as she realized what Jack had been meaning to do all along. 

"Oh," parroted Jack, getting more visibly angry with every word Elizabeth said. He put his pistol into his sash.

            "He still risked his life to save ours," she said defensively, she wasn't going to let Jack forget that detail.

            "Ha!" Jack cried scathingly. He turned and started inland.

            Elizabeth followed Jack in close pursuit, "So we have to do _something_ to rescue him!" she called out, still fighting to save Will.

            Jack halted immediately and whipped around to face Elizabeth. He smiled nastily, "Off you go then! Let me know how that turns out," and with that smart remark, he whipped around once again and continued on his way into the tree.

            Elizabeth paused for a moment in wonder at his freshness. Was he not going to help Will, or at least _try_, after he saved his life? With a short huff, she began following Jack again, quickly gaining on him "But you were marooned on this island before, so we can escape in the same way you did then."

            Jack whirled around again, seething with annoyance, his eyes flaming, "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice… unlikely…" he looked her over, as if half expecting to hind something resembling a ship; no luck. Then, his face grew serious, "Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He turned and knocked a few times on a tree to his left.

            "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack began to take gigantic strides straight ahead, listening to Elizabeth rant. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company…" Jack looked back at her and then went about his business, starting to jump on the sand.  Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if Jack really had gone mad with the heat, but she kept talking nonetheless. "You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot," Jack stopped jumping and looked at Elizabeth as she continued a bit more quietly, "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

            Jack grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders gently and pulled her away from where they stood, he looked dead serious, almost pained, "Last time…" he pause, "Last time I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" Elizabeth looked slightly perplexed, and Jack took the opportunity to go and dust some of the sand off from where he was a moment ago; revealing a trapdoor. He pulled the handle up and the sand slid off; some of it inside the cellar-like thing, some of it blending into the rest of the sand surrounding it. "Last time…" he continued as he went barefoot, down the wooden stairs, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter passage off," he looked around at several of crates and retrieved two bottles containing a murky brown liquid, from the nearest one. "Though, from the looks of things, they've long been out of business… Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He struggling a bit coming up, but made it and went over to Elizabeth. 

            "So that's it then?" she said, tearing up, but not letting them spill onto her cheeks, and now sarcasm invaded her voice. "That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? You spent three days, laying on the beach, drinking rum?"

            Inwardly, Jack regretted telling her that; the thought it would shut her up, but no… it only shot her off more; women…. He kept calm and said, "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv," pushed her out of the way and walked off down towards the beach again, a bottle in each hand; leaving her standing there.

            Yet again, Elizabeth chased after him with a hunger for answers that needed to be sated as badly as Barbossa's hunger for _everything_ did. She watching him, a sort of accusatory presence about her, "So – is there any truth to the other stories?" She expected him to say, "no," and be done with it, to shatter her image of him, but he didn't disappoint; not this time.

            Jack had gone from being depressed, to being annoyed, to being angry in a short time span, thanks to Elizabeth. And now his mood swung again; he was now very sour and full of ire. "Truth?" It was all he could do to not spit out the word to her, and he successfully constrained himself. His choler had led him to show her what the real Jack Sparrow was all about… to show her once and for all, legend be damned, he just wanted her to shut up and stop making his pain flare. He raised the sleeve of his right arm, revealing a tattoo of a bird in flight over water, his namesake. And an angry looking brand was just above his tattoo on his forearm, a "P," standing for pirate and so many other things… for penitence, for property, for perfidy, for pernicious, for persecuted, for pitiless, for pain…

            He let that sleeve fall and went to his left, he pulled that one up, showing a massive scar that ran all over his forearm and up further. The scar marred his skin, red in some places, a pasty pink in others. It was like a sick tree that branched and had taken over his arm. But it was also an everlasting memory… a memory of betrayal and hate from long ago…

            Then he let that go, peeling the neck of his shirt down, exposing two bullet wounds in close proximity of each other on the right side of his chest. It was as if his chest were the sail of a ship that had just gone into battle, and though it had come out victorious, it had gained two very visible marks of combat.

            Jack let his shirt back up, as there was no need to show her his back… she'd seen enough. Quietly, he said, "No truth at all." His voice burned like cold iron and dripped with sardonicism. He sat down, bottles of rum still in his hands. "We still have a month, maybe more," his voice had gone back to just being serious; no sarcasm. Jack felt the tip of one of the bottles with his fingertips, as if to coax the cork off. "Keep a weathered eye open for passing ships and our chances will clear."

            Elizabeth had been standing there nearly dumbstruck as Jack bared his scars for her to see. There was no way she could have thought he would do such a thing; that he would show this raw side of himself to her. Elizabeth could feel her eyes prickling in pity for him and she could only imagine what could have caused those, but somehow, her mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Will. "And what about Will? We have to do something…"

            "You're absolutely right," Jack agreed, sounding more normal now. He took one of the bottles and rolled it to Elizabeth, who was standing with the tide licking her bare feet. She looked at the bottle getting washed, just as her feet were.

            Jack picked up his bottle, and uncorked it, making a slight popping noise. "Here's luck to you Will Turner," he raised the bottle in salute to Will, wherever he was, and brought it to his lips to complete the toast.

            Elizabeth stooped down to get the bottle amidst the sea foam, the tide went out as she brought it up and uncorked it. She looked into the distance for a brief moment before taking some rather plucky steps towards Jack. Elizabeth plopped down next to him and looked at the bottle of rum once again, the sunlight barely penetrating it's hazy liquid. "Drink up me hearties yo ho…." She said to herself softly, totally forgetting about Jack as she took a sip of the liquor.

            Jack glanced at her in surprise, "What was that Elizabeth?"

            "It's Miss Swann," she snapped back to him.

            He put his hands up in mock surrender as his eyes widened, as if to say, "All right, I give up, sorry!"

            "Nothing," Elizabeth told him as he circled his goatee with his slender fingers. "Just a song I learnt as a child when I actually thought it'd be exciting to meet a pirate." She gazed off towards the sea, looking wistful and nostalgic of days long past.

            Jack glanced at her, "Let's hear it," he said to her, it wasn't a demand, though it wasn't exactly a request either.

            She snapped out of her trance, "No."

            He was becoming slightly perturbed, "Come on," he gestured to her, "We've got the time, let's have it."

            Elizabeth couldn't retort to that since it was very true; they had all the time in the world. But that wasn't the point, she didn't want to go about singing like a drunken sailor, not yet at least, "No. I'd have to have a lot more to drink."

            He looked thoughtful for a second as he uncorked the bottle once again, for he'd put the cork back in, a few moments before. A slight arc of a smile crept onto his face, "How much more?" he asked devilishly as he took another swig of rum.

            The smile turned out to be contagious, as Elizabeth found one on her face as well, "I don't know… a bit…" She sighed as she found herself swallowing some more rum.

            Jack found himself looking out to the sea, longing to be there, but trying to be conversational, and at the same time irk Elizabeth, he said, "So… what _is_ going on between you and young William? Has he bedded you yet?" his smirk grew ever so much larger as he saw her jaw drop.

            "Mr. Sparrow!" she scolded, hitting him on the shoulder.

            All he did was laugh, "Guess not… So ya wouldn't happen ta know if he really is a eunuch, would you?" Jack's laughter kept going as he saw her jaw drop once more and her hand come in contact with his shoulder again.

            "No," she said quietly as she took a deep breath, calming down. "Not much actually…" she trailed off, again, having the taste of rum fill her mouth.

            Jack turned to her and cocked an eyebrow, making it disappear into the red cloth that adorned his head. "So ye've not done _anything_ with him?"

            Elizabeth shook her head, greatly more subdued than the moments before. She turned her gaze to the sand, watching as the tide came to engulf it and then it left.

A/N: WOOO HOOO!!! I'm back!!! Sort of….. I mean, I've stopped halfway in the island scene because I fear it'll take another like month to write it…. So I decided to give you what I have. So yeah…. *raises glass of fake champagne* here's to Orlando, and Johnny, and this story, and late nights (staying up till 4 A.M.), and everything else… like you… the reviewers…. I honestly couldn't get through this without you guys…. You like hold me down and make me continue, even when I don't think I can… Then it turns out that I'm wrong and I _can._ Well… It's actually 11 o'clock in the morning right now, I've just woken up and I'm feeling rather (for lack of better words) hung-over from the party I went to last night…. And don't get me wrong… there wasn't any drinking…. Just a LOT of moving around…. Honestly…. It's more of a workout than I get in gym…. And my gym-classes are like an hour and a half long! So yeah… the girl (who was hosting the party) has a huge house… like she has a dance studio, and a basketball court and a pool table and all these other doors and rooms! I was talking to my friend and he was like "OMG… It's like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory!" Then we got started on Johnny Depp and how I think he'll be an awesome Willy (in the Tim Burton film)… but that's a whole other story all together…. *-*  So over all, it was really fun… we all went outside and played basketball in 3 on 3 shifts since there were like 40 of us… and we danced and we played Twister (which is amazingly fun….). So by the time I got home, I was sooooo hyper on caffeine and candy and everything that I didn't get to sleep until 3. Ha… lucky me…. Not…. But anyways, I couldn't really do anything productive during that time, cuz it probably would have ended with me writing about Jack and Elizabeth started dancing to "Satisfaction"…. LOL… So yeah…. But the rest of the time… (like the previous month and a half or whatever…) has been pretty agonizing. I think it came from the fact that I really hadn't planned to write about the island scene, but then a lot of you wanted it, so I decided to incorporate it and there began my woes… Well… I think I've talked enough…. Just want to tell you all to go see "Secret Window" and "Ned Kelly" … and oh yeah, "Hidalgo" and "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind." (If I don't get a chance to talk to you before they come out….) and to tell you all how grateful I am to have you. You've kept me going…. So I hope you keep reviewing…. And also…. VERY IMPORTANT FACT HERE!!! I _will not_, I repeat, _will not,_ stop writing this story… No matter how long it takes or whatever…. I'm gonna keep going. If I ever try to stop, I think my level of guilt and shame would go through the roof…. Honestly, so keep an eye out for my stuff… I know I'm not going to quit… I haven't quit yet on any of my stories…. I've just taken an extended holiday…. Or hell-iday…. What ever…. *-*

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!!

PPS: Here's the url to my xanga, incase you weren't able to get there before… 

PPS: And how could I leave this out…. I'd like to commend Lord of the Rings on their 11 Oscar wins, and Johnny, for his appearance at the Oscars…. And Johnny yet again, for making such an uproar at the SAG awards with his win! Go you!!! 

Ok…. Time for the best part…. MY INCREDIBLY AWE-FILLED AND WONDER-INSPIRED THANK YOU'S!

*****The Serious Padfoot: Hey!!! Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it!! Yes, poor Will has suspicions now…. And yeah, I did say I was getting writer's block…and no, it hasn't completely gone away, which is why I'm updating now… Yeah, sweet picture! LOL…. I think Rum Bird suits him….. it's to the point, accurate, and _way_ cute! Anyways, stick around with me!!! And keep reviewing!!!

*Captain Annie Finn: Yes, here we are again… took a while though, didn't it??? Well, I'd like to thank you from deep, down inside… it did take a lot to write out that last chapter (and this chapter). And I'm so glad that you think it was a good chapter! And yeah, anything Jack does is sexy…. Same with Will…. I mean, only _he_ can get knocked out with a candlestick and make me swoon… *-* So…. _about_ ROTK… lol…. I could go on for hours too!!! Yeah, I can understand (only very slightly though…. Lol!) why they cut out all of that… And you're sooo lucky you got to go to the midnight showing!!! I tried to get my parents to let me for both Two Towers and ROTK, but NOOOO…. They say I'm too young or something like that…. And then something about how a stupid movie ( *gasp* heaven forbid…) take precedence over my school-work and stuff. Whatever….  And no… I don't remember that part in the books… hmm…. I think this calls for another book to read again…. Ahem….. *-* And no, you weren't the only one stirred by Elijah…. I was sooooo rocked by his performance, I mean, by everyone's performance…. I swear to god, whenever I see that movie, I just start bawling my eyes out…. And Billy, dear Billy…. I don't think I've fully recovered from him singing his song…. I have it on a cd, and whenever I hear it, I totally have tears welling up…. *-*  And oh yeah…. The end, I really think I might have frightened the lady sitting next to me…. I mean, I was crying _so_ much! Well…. It doesn't matter what you talk about in your reviews…. We could be chatting like this…. Doesn't matter to me…. I loved it anyways, I mean, how could I not? A little bit of my chapter, a little bit of ROTK… what's not to love?

*Spirit Fire: Yep, it was on Friday the 13th!! It was sooo awesome…. And no…. I don't have horns…. But on this rp that I do I have wings…. *-* LOL….. thanks for the heads up on my mystical being….. *-* Keep reading!!!

*Anaticulpraecantrix: Yeah…. Thanks…. This one's only Jack and Elizabeth though…. Oh well…. And yeah, I've heard that too!! I hope so…. but I won't buy it till the Extended Edition comes out… I really want to see that… it's like the thing that I'm looking forward to now…. If not another LOTR movie, at least some _more_ of and LOTR movie…. *-* And yeah! 4 hours, 10 minutes! Eee gads!!! The drinking game…. That's going to be sooo much fun…. Maybe I should do a fic about it….. that would be fun too…… what d'ya think?

*Evil-Gwen: Yeah, the dvd had so much better stuff going on….. So basically, I tried to put all the deleted scenes in and do it so that all the actions and dialogue matched up w/ the dvd…. You know? So I had to go and sit for an hour, trying to sync it all up, so I suppose you could read the chapter and watch the movie at the same time and it should be pretty close…. If it isn't, well, that was an hour of my time gone…. Oh well…. *-* But yeah….. I hope that you liked this chapter! There's more to come, so keep reading, and keep reviewing.

*Inu Lover: Yep!! And Woah!!! We have our birthdays on the same day???? That's totally out there…. Cool…. I've got a guitar too! Mine's acoustic… how about yours? And yeah, I'm not to good w/ the chords, I only know like 4…. But I make up for it with the fact that I can play like 20 songs…. (like plucked, not strummed…. If you know what I mean…. *-*) But yeah! Have fun with it! I just got a ton of Johnny Depp and Colin Farrell movies (because I already own all the Orlando Bloom stuff….). So it was all good…. Hope you liked this chapter! Review, please!!!

*Shannon: Hey girl!! Yep, I've been getting all your emails, and I must say, they've been wonderful!!! Love them all…. *-* Ok, so I'll probably end up replying to it later this week, in the form of an email, because, as of now, I've got a limited amount of time…. *-*  So thanks very much (to use the words of Jack Sparrow…)! And keep reviewing, they're all really great and I love reading them…. And one more thing…. _NO._ I really hope it doesn't last between Orlando and Kate (because I'm evil…). He's waiting for me… Just have ta keep telling myself that…. He's waiting for _me.  *-*_

*Mistress of Mordor: Hello darling! Mmm hmm…. Cuz that's what you've been with all your reviews…. Thanks a million. So I'm reading your 1st review again… hold on… *-* Yeah, so New York…. Sounds like a blast!! I've never been there…. Um… yeah, that chapter was pretty short… I mean, I wasn't having the best time writing it…. And yeah…. Jack and Elizabeth are proving to be more than what they appear…. Ok…. Next review….. Ok…. Hold on…. Reading….. I'm glad that you've thought up a hypothesis for me… But I'm not entirely sure that's what the problem is… I mean, yes _and_ no… You know? It's like the initial fire that I had when I first began writing has died down a bit, but at the same time, it's also flaring like crazy…. And I know that's a complete contradiction, but yeah, that's how I work…. I've got that insane Agent Sands sort of thing going on with me… *-* And yeah, it'd probably help to get help from a more experienced writer… but I just don't have the resources to…. Do you know what I mean? I mean, I don't even have a beta reader… which is really, really bad and that's why I have so many typos…. *-*  But yeah…. Complicated, trying to string all the plots together and keep the thing going…. But I'm working on it…. Ok…. Now I'm reading the 3rd review again…. Ok, so I kind of agree with you there. Except for the fact that I don't talk to my parents about my writing…. Cuz I've got this thing where if anybody I know reads or sees what I've created, I kinda freak out…. Yeah, it's that crazy Agent Sands thing again… (Yeah, I'm blaming it _all_ on him…. LOL) Anyways, I get your drift, and I'm not sure if I'm to that point yet… I think that part of my ordeal was that I didn't originally plan to write about the island scene, but I also had this little bit of an inkling in the back of my mind that I might want to…. And apparently, I did, but I just didn't totally have a huge picture in my mind of where I was going with their time on the island. And at the moment, I've got it planned out, pretty much, I just have to put it on paper, embellish, and then type it up. And as I've come to find out, that may take a little bit of time…. Now I'm onto your 4th review…. And I totally love you for this…. There aren't a ton of people who are willing to actually say that they'll stick by me and hold out through the storm, so to speak. I mean, I guess that there are, but they just haven't come out and said it like you have, and they haven't tried to remedy my problem like you. And I've got to say, I'm incredibly grateful for all your support. It's been wicked awesome the whole time, and it's helped me amazingly much. Now… I'm gonna sum up everything…. Ok… No, I don't think I'll need a _long_ break from writing, just a bit of time and support to keep going. And no, again, I don't think I'll stop, because, as I said before, I'd have the biggest guilt trip…. And that wouldn't be a fun road to go down…. I mean, writing is my outlet, and if I hadn't discovered that last summer (thanks to my friend Van…) then I think I'd be thoroughly depressed right about now… *-* And of course, I'll email you if I need anything, and if you want to (or anyone else…) see something put into the story, just suggest it, and I'll see what I can do…. Chances are is that it'll be a good idea and I'll end up putting it in…. *-* But yeah….it's all right about the other review… apparently ff.net's been having problems…. Believe me, I know…. I was in my email the other day and I had 64 author alerts to the _same chapter _of the _same story_. Not fun…. And not good. .  Well, I hope you like this chapter, it was really hard to find synonyms and other words for like ocean and exert and all this other stuff… And I must have read through this thing like 6 times, trying to perfect it and whatnot, but I'm still not sure if it's good…. Granted, I don't let anyone else look at it… but yeah…. I'm my own worst critic sometimes…. So that's why I'll leave the critiquing up to you and all the other reviewers… *-* Wow… that was a lot. Ok… so this chapter's definitely longer than the last one…. Or at least I think it is….. and yeah….. I'm really tired now… I think I've got to go like take a nap or something….. Mad game, that Twister… really does tie you up in knots… OMG… you should've been there…. I know this sounds lame, but yeah…. I'd better go…. Maybe a Dr. Pepper will cure my fatigue…. Or maybe a Johnny Depp movie…. *smiles devilishly* Yep, that's it…. That's my cure…. Well, I'll talk to you later!!! Lots of love… 

AND ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, IT'S BEEN SUCH GREAT SUPPORT, AND I REALLY, REALLY HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO REVIEW, BECAUSE IT'S LIKE GETTING A LITTLE PRESENT IN MY MAILBOX…. AND I LIKE PRESENTS…. *-* xox!****


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own any of these characters… but I DO wish I owned Orlando Bloom… or Will Turner… or Johnny Depp…. Or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow… - Ha… me and Jack…. I can just imagine the looks I'd get from all my friends…. And it'd be worth every second…

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie – I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot…. Savvy? -

A/N #2: Review… Please, just go and review…. You know I need them to make this better…. Just go and review please…

A/N #3: Remember… if you emailed me before about posting this story on another site or the RPGs or whatever…. **_PLEASE, PLEASE _** email me… or type up a review and ask me there…. Just tell me…. Because chances are that now, with summer here… I'll go and do it…. :)

A/N #4: Just so you guys know…. If you couldn't figure it out…. The double asterisks at the end of the chapter signify the return of the present time… They look like this… ya know… just in case you didn't know…. But I have all the confidence in the world that you _did_ know… lol….

Previously, on Defeat:

_Jack turned to her and cocked an eyebrow, making it disappear into the red cloth that adorned his head. "So ye've not done **anything** with him?"_

_ Elizabeth shook her head, greatly more subdued than the moments before. She turned her gaze to the sand, watching as the tide came to engulf it and then it left._

Jack's laughter began to subside a little, "Ya know, I think that maybe the first time I've said something as such and not got slapped for it…"

Elizabeth continued to stare out at the sea; her heart as discontent as the waves swirling about on its surface. "And so I should have… were it not for the sadness brewing inside of me; keeping me from being my normal self," she replied to him softly.

"Come now Elizabeth," he said before taking a swig of rum. "Will won't be the only one ta woo you and y'heart. There'll be other fish in the sea, flowers in th' meadow, stars in the sky… that sort o' thing."

Elizabeth's head whipped to her right to face Jack, "Can you say so much about your Black Pearl?" she snapped, though whispering, rage was apparent in her voice. "That there are other Pearls in oysters? More ships in the harbour? Hmmm Mr. Sparrow?" she paused a moment, her lip trembling.

Jack couldn't help but gape at her, at a loss for words.

"I thought not. So how _dare_ you be a hypocrite and tell me to go find someone else – there will _never_ be anyone else. Will… Will is the world to me…" she continued, her last words uttered as if the realization of that fact had just made itself known to her. And with that awareness came the opening of her eyes – once closed and blind before, now open and seeing, though blurry, for a glassy dam was building itself upon the rims of her eyelids. Her lip trembled uncontrollable and unconsciously, she bit down on it to keep a whimper from escaping. As Elizabeth's eyes closed, the tears threatening to fall made their promise, coming down her cheeks in steady streams as her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

Jack's brow furrowed, confused, as he watched the torrent of Elizabeth's emotions fly out, like the winds of a hurricane. He saw as she broke down and cried, unsure of what to do for her. "If I go away, she'll get worse'n' worse…" he thought to himself, "But if I get closer… she may get… well…. Who the hell are ya kiddin' mate?! You're Captain Jack Sparrow… just do it." So he did. He scooted over to Elizabeth and gathered her into his arms, trying to calm her down, cooing softly at her.

She was startled a bit at first when he came to her, but grief over-took her surprise and she nestled herself into him, her sobs growing stronger, as well as her tears.

" 'S'all righ' luv… just – shh… shh…" he whispered softly in her ear as he felt a slight wetness soak through his shirt as Elizabeth's tears had leaked onto it.

Jack held and cradled Elizabeth until her tears had subsided and she pulled away from him, able to compose herself again, even if it was only slightly. "So you really love the lad?" he inquired to her.

She nodded wordlessly in reply.

"That's good then, 'cause 'e feels the same way about you…"

"I know," her voice was slightly raspy.

Jack almost replied, "And the ironic thing is is that he said he'd die for you…. And now 'ere he is, doing exactly what he promised," but he thought better of it, what with Elizabeth being in such a fragile state.

Elizabeth started to bite her thumbnail, a habit she'd not done since she was a girl.

He tried to be gentle by saying, "Well if the story books are real, then love will win out in the end in some way'r another…" but it only made Elizabeth retort heatedly, "Well… we learned today that stories aren't always real, therefore you can't rely on their outcome to happen in real life." Jack thought for a moment before speaking, "But they've got to be based off of something… so some of it's gotta be true."

She nodded slightly, "I can only hope…

"As can I," he muttered under his breath.

"Hmmm?" she asked, a little distantly, as her mind wandered elsewhere.

"Ummm… oh… I said… um… 'Hector must die,'" he replied horridly.

"Who's Hector?"

Jack scowled a bit, sour memories being awakened again. "An old friend…"

"Oh… okay," she said, not quite sure how to respond to Jack's sudden change in mood.

A few minutes went by in stillness, neither one of them saying a word until Elizabeth decided to break the silence. "Jack…" Elizabeth started quietly.

Jack sat back slightly, recovering his bottle of rum and taking a long drink. He closed his chocolate eyes, shielding them from the sun, as if almost afraid it would melt them.

Elizabeth sat there, watching him go about with his business so nonchalantly. How could he do that? The man who had just shown such love and comfort went back to being his old self: a lewd, cross, drinking pirate. She wiped away at one of the tears still making a trail down her cheek and tried to speak to him again. "Why… why does lif have to be like this?"

Jack looked back at her, smiling a little, his eyes looking depressed, "Well… it's just… not fair luv… Things sometimes just don't…" He caught her gaze and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, as if communicating through the pain within.

Elizabeth broke their connection first. "Jack… I… umm… thank you for that, back… before. I…" She stumbled upon her words, not quite sure how he'd take them.

He looked towards her again; acknowledging her thanks. "Of course luv," was all he said and he seemed to leave it at that, for he took another swig of rum and stared off into the aquamarine water.

Elizabeth sighed softly, seeing that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, and leaned back, and finally coming to rest on her elbows, gazed off into the sea as well, watching as the waves clashed softly into one another. She adjusted her arm slightly and it bumped into her bottle of rum. She got up and picked it up. Once again mesmerizing herself with the amber-brown, crystalloid color. Elizabeth couldn't help but watch as the light danced around inside of the bottle. "Almost like a ball…" she noted, trying to take her mind away from other, more hurtful thoughts. Nonetheless, they gradually kept coming back… those memories. She couldn't' shake them away, no matter how hard she tried, her mind drifted back to Will. She was dying inside… right along with him, she supposed. Elizabeth just felt so useless! There wasn't any way for her to reach him, and yet… she could see him in her head, locked up in some disgusting place, or maybe up at the top of the mound of treasure. Either way Will would be in two places at once… somewhere with Barbossa and in front of her mind's eye.

Jack swirled the rum around in his mouth, not letting it miss a spot. He swallowed slowly, letting the alcohol take its time finding the way to his stomach. Jack sighed inwardly, silently wishing he were aboard the Pearl again… at the helm… reeling the smooth handle of the wheel upon his fingers… the wind tickling him softly as it came by… He remembered everything about the Pearl, the way she glided along the water, the way she smelled… _everything_; and in essence he felt Elizabeth's pain, his love was in the hands of his enemy, never to return to his arms. He had been so close… he had been upon the deck, feeling the breeze… almost there… but no. No. Not any more, he was trapped on this goddamned island with some lovesick socialite who, by-god, wasn't making him feel any better. She had already broken down, and he couldn't stand it if he did too. Sure, Jack had comforted her, he waited patiently as her shaking slowed and subdued itself, but with that came the pouring of her sorrow into his. Rarely did Captain Jack Sparrow feel guilt, but today turned into one of those pleasant occasions where her found himself angry at the world for not having things turn out and angry at himself for not negotiating as well as he could. If that had happened, the Black Pearl would be under his feet, and this girl and her boy would be in each other's arms, for how long, he didn't know, but at least for that time being. Jack stood up, absolutely disgusted with the world… and out of rum.

The day passed slowly, no excitement or signs of ships with the passing of any hour. Instead, Jack and Elizabeth filled themselves with rum from the rumrunners' abundant stock. Elizabeth had found that walking around the beach was entertainment enough; while Jack sat under the shady leaves of a palm tree. The two hadn't spoken since the words, "Of course luv," had escaped Jack's lips; that had been three hours ago. Jack had polished off his second bottle while Elizabeth was just sucking up the last few drops of her first. He got up to get another bottle for himself, walking over to Elizabeth on his way. "D'ya want s'more luv?" he asked, the rum getting to him only slightly.

Elizabeth thought for a moment and smiled broadly; it was an unnatural smile, almost like she was too happy, but neither of them noticed or cared. "I simply," she paused, "would just," another pause, "_love_ one," she thrust her empty bottle into Jack's arms, giggling to herself as she watched him stagger up to the secret hole of rum.

He came back soon, bottle in each hand, much like earlier in the day, only then he had been sober. Elizabeth took her bottle from his hands, still giggling like a schoolgirl. Jack sat down near her, beckoning for her to do so also, and she complied, plopping down onto the sand.

"What say ya ta gatherin' s'm' wood for a fire?" he asked, popping the cork of his bottle.

"Aye, aye cap'n!" she chirped to him, obviously and terribly intoxicated.

"Got to then luv…" he said, taking the first drink of his third bottle.

Elizabeth saluted him, showing that she had never, in her life, saluted anyone. Jack chuckled to himself as she set her unopened bottle of rum down on the sand and went off, gathering wood. The girl was visibly drunk and though he was drunk too, he wouldn't even begin to be anything like her… not for a couple hours at least… Jack lay down, closing his eyes, though bottle still in hand, drifting off into peaceful bliss.

He awoke to the sound of wood clattering together on the ground as Elizabeth dropped another log onto the growing pile. Jack turned and looked at it, "Perfect," he thought to himself, getting up. "Darling, come back, I think tha's fine..." he shouted to Elizabeth who had already gone prancing about to find more.

She went a little further into the palm forest, finding a green, willowy branch. Elizabeth picked it up and ran over to Jack, dragging it on the ground behind her. "Now what?" She fiddled with the branch in her delicate fingers, making it obvious that she couldn't stop moving and fidgeting around.

"Well, I'm goin' ta go find us some matches… and then we'll 'ave ourselves a fire," he explained, gesturing over towards the cache.

Elizabeth simply replied with an, "Oh," as he went off to get matches. She plopped down; swiping the branch across the sand, making patterns with the many leaves leaving curved lines in their paths.

When Jack had come back with a small box of matches, he went to work setting the wood and palm leaves up so he could light them. More than once did the tipi of logs collapse upon his hand, resulting in a long slew of curses from where he was. Elizabeth paid no attention, still in a daze, playing with the sand. Finally, much work, Jack got a fire going, pouring a little bit of rum on the logs. She saw him and asked, "What're you doing?"

"T's ta get the fire going… The rum is your friend… Helps you get warm inside and out…" he smiled at her.

Elizabeth smiled back and went off to look for her bottle of rum, but found it was hard to locate as night had already fallen. "My… time flies… like birds… it flies…" she said loudly, to no one in particular, spreading her arms and pretending to be a bird…. Until she stumbled over her bottle of rum… and she landed on the ground, giggling madly as she tried to pry the cork out.

Jack watched Elizabeth in growing amusement and came over to her when she fell. "Need 'elp wiv that luv?" he offered.

Elizabeth nodded fiercely, giving him the bottle. He laughed as he found the cork come off with as much ease as if there were oil lining it. Jack gave the bottle back to Elizabeth who had now started to hum, bobbing her head slightly.

"Wha's that?"

"A song."

"I can tell that… what song?"

"A pirate song."

"Which one?"

"One I learned when I was littl'."

"Wha' one's that?"

"The one that I'm humming…"

Jack rolled his eyes, she was impossible… singing a child's song, acting like a child. "Well fine, does it 'ave words?"

"Yes."

"Do you know them?"

"Yes."

"Can you _tell_ me?"

"Why?"

" 'Cause I'm curious luv."

"Why?"

" I wanna know."

"Why?"

"Just… tell me."

"Okay!"

Jack took deep breath; his eyes rolling again as Elizabeth took a very dramatic inhale of salty air and stood up to sing for him. She stood tall, albeit a little wobbly too and burst into song.

"Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!

We pillage and plunder and rifle and loot…

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot…

We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Maraud, embezzle, and even hijack,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me.

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,

Drink up me hearties yo ho!

We burn up the city; we're really a fright,

Drink up me hearties yo ho!

We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Jack sat there, watching as she belted out the tune and smiled… she'd finally told him… He waited as she finished; when she finally did sing the last note, she bowed teetering all about, ending up on the sand. She giggled a little, taking a deep breath and sitting back. "Well wasn't that just lovely?" Jack mused at Elizabeth, who had gone to fetch her bottle of rum.   
"Mmhm…" she replied, staggering back to Jack.

"Would ya mind teachin' it ta me? I think it's awfully clever, that song…" He asked, smiling devilishly at him. Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, appearing as though it was a hard decision for her; wrinkling up her nose and cocking her head to the side, making her hair fall into her eyes. She tried to blow it out, but it wasn't successful and she leaned back to lie on the sand instead. Elizabeth sighed melodramatically, biting her lip before smiling and nodding at Jack, who had been watching her act with a bemused face. So there they sat, for the better part of an hour, singing the song line by line until Jack caught on. Though there were obstacles in their way; Elizabeth had kept jumbling the words, in turn messing up Jack and they both cleared their heads with a large swig of rum.

"Drink up me hearties… yo ho…" Jack sang and then he jumped up and spun around, bottle of rum still stuck to his hand, "I did it luv! I know it! Ha!" Elizabeth hopped to her feet unsteadily and chirped happily, "Yay Cap'n Sparrow!" and she started to run around the fire for lack of anything better to do with her newfound energy. Jack saw Elizabeth prancing around the tipi of flames and decided to join her, close behind. She noticed his presence and started to sing again and Jack came in as well, belting out the song to the heavenly stars twinkling down at them. The two of them looked as if they were part of a tribal ceremony, jumping and dancing around the fire, singing songs over and over. Though later on the next morning, to Jack's dismay, he found he had little cuts all over his feet, due to the abundance of conch shells smattered about the island that he had, at one point or another come into contact with over the last night.

But the night was still young…

"We're devils, we're black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"

"Ohhhh! I love this song… _Really_ bad eggs…" Jack had stopped running about the fire and come to a stop in front of the dark waves licking the sandy beach. Now halfway through his third bottle of rum, it was starting to affect him and he spilled over onto the sand, Elizabeth plopping down next to him. "Ohh… When I get 'e Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!" he mused cheerfully.

Elizabeth was feeling rather excited at the moment and it was evident in her voice, "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main."

Jack shook his head lightly, disagreeing with the girl, "Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean. The entire _world,_" Jack reached out as if he could see it right before his eyes. "Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, ya know. I's not jus' a keel an' a hull and a deck and sails…. Tha's what a ship needs, but what a ship is…. What the Black Pearl _really_ is… is freedom." His eyes started to become misty and he looked as if he were in another world…

Elizabeth watched Jack as he talked, his kohl-smudged eyes growing dark and cloudy, dreaming about unreachable things. She leaned into him a little, "Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island…."

Jack felt her presence upon him and he smirked a little, his arm snaking up around her shoulders, resting there, like a python waiting for its prey to lose its sanity. "Oh yes… but the comp'ny is _infinitely_ better than last time, I think. The scenery," he began to look down her dress, "has definitely improved…"

Elizabeth shied away from him, "Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk!"

"I know exactly what you mean luv," Jack curled the tips of his mustache with his tanned, slender fingers, sprucing himself up.

Elizabeth paid little notice and instead raised her bottle towards the heavens, "To freedom!" She took a small swig of rum.

Jack raised his in return, saying softly, "To the Black Pearl," and he took a long draft from the bottle, ending with him lying on the warm sand.

She watched as he slowly leant back until there was nothing more to lean back on and she did the same, ending up beside him. Elizabeth looked over his features, his smooth lips; his shining cheeks, tanned from the relentless Caribbean sun; his nose, looking perfect to her under the moonlight; his ebony hair, crumpling under his sun-faded bandana; his neck, looking as if a thin luster covered it; and lastly, his eyes, closed, kohl thickly smudged around them, the eyelashes surrounding them long and thin. She smiled a little, sighing, "Jack?" she whispered.

He grunted.

"Did y'ever…" she trailed off softly, her speech still slurred.

Jack opened his eyes a little and saw that she was laying beside him, "Ever what luv?"

Elizabeth giggled a little, smiling gaily at him, "I don' know…"

Jack gazed back at her, their eyes meeting; his chocolate ones to her amber-brown ones, and he found himself swimming in their depth. He blinked a couple of times, thinking it was just the alcohol, and he found her eyes again, and was lost just as quickly. Jack's mouth opened slightly, "Elizabeth…" he murmured quietly.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows earnestly, looking innocently back into his eyes, finding herself melting under his intense gaze.

He felt his breathing grow raspy and his mouth dry yet at the same time, wet with passion. Jack swallowed once, trying to make himself more comfortable. His eyes traveled down to her neck, so soft looking, like a sheen of velvet graced it, trailing down into her chest… Jack couldn't stand it any longer, his eyes snapped back up to her own and he leaned in slowly, closing the gap between them, his lips caressing Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth tried to gasp but found she couldn't, for Jack's mouth was right there, upon hers, and his tongue found its way beyond her lips, gliding over her own. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let him deepen the kiss. His kiss was searching, yet not intruding; hungry, but not ravaging; passionate, yet not overly so. He was tender and loving, unlike his typical personality which was boastful and sometimes so harsh.

Jack let his eyes close slowly, and he bit down on her lip softly, making a small moan escape Elizabeth. His eyes snapped open as he heard her and he pulled away, "Will…" he whispered hurriedly, almost inaudibly. Elizabeth tried to follow his lips upward, but couldn't and she opened her eyes which were now fixated on him. "Oh god… Will… Shit…" Jack murmured, "Oh… shit…"

Elizabeth blanched at the sound of Will's name and she brought her hand to her mouth, as if trying to hide it from the world so no one would know. She looked horrified and frantic; burning tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "No…" she mouthed, getting up quickly, and falling back down again. She landed on the ground and a tear spilled over the rim of her eyelids, but she tried to get up again and succeeded, walking quickly into the forest of palms, away from the now dimming fire, and away from Jack.

Jack sat there, watching her yet again as she walked off. He found his bottle of rum and drained the remaining half. It burned like hellfire as it went down his throat, but it was nothing compared to the guilt he felt ablaze in his soul. He'd just gone and kissed his best friend's child's love… He hung his head and closed his eyes, sitting in utter silence.

Elizabeth found her way into the trunk of a palm tree and rubbed her head with the back of her hand, continuing on her way until she could walk no more. She leant up against the back of a tree, tears at last letting themselves free until grief and fatigue overtook her and she fell asleep.

Jack lifted his head up and got up slowly, careful not to fall down onto the bottle. He took a deep breath and staggered over to the cache, taking out another bottle of rum, his fourth and going back to the place he was sitting at before. Jack popped the top of and let the stinging aroma of alcohol waft into his nose and his eyelids fell again as he lifted the bottle to his lips, the slight taste of Elizabeth still planted on them. He drained that bottle as well, drinking it fast, barely pausing to put air into his lungs. The empty bottle rolled out of his now shaking hand and down to the waves before him. Jack felt a familiar feeling in his stomach and stood up to go and meet the waves, but he fell over as soon as he reached his full height, landing hard on his side, so he crawled to the ocean, his hands and knees soaked with salt water. He winced as he felt himself dry retch once, nothing coming up. "Shit…" was all he could say before he spent the next quarter hour exhausting the contents of his stomach to the Caribbean water. After washing off, he then dragged himself towards the drier land, curling up and falling into a restless sleep until he would awake the next morning to the smell of burning…

Jack looked at Will, his charcoaled eyes still swollen and growing, and he took a breath, wetting his lips a little. "Listen, Will, mate… Nothing, and I mean nothing, went on that night on the island. I swear to God and the Pearl. Nothing," he shook his head slightly as he spoke. His words escaped his lips, absolutely sincere, at least to that's how it appeared to Will.

Will listened and watched Jack as he spoke, trying to detect a hint of nervousness or a lie, but he found neither, and he nodded to Jack.

A/N: Okay… where to start? How about here…. I'm so sorry. I really am… I feel like shit right now…. I'm just so terribly sorry about making you wait since March 3rd…. good god… I can't believe I've done that to you guys… that's like…. (if my math is correct…) 127 days. Do you know what that is? It's complete shit… I'm so sorry…. I can't believe it's been this bad…. I promise, it'll never take that long again…. And I know this isn't an excuse or anything… but yeah, maybe just telling this Word Document will help me out…. - I've developed a really, _really_ bad case (if you can have a "case") of depression. It's been terrible this last month and since last Friday, I have been a shell… I've not had any feeling or emotion other than complete distress and sadness…. I know that sounds like a load of crap, but I assure you, it's not…. Just go ask my friends… one of them is a writer here on ff.net… They'll tell you that I've been absolutely horrid…. And it's not the fact that I'm mean to people…. Though, I have to confess, I've wanted to snap at my family SO many times… It's just the fact that I'm THAT sad… Well…. That's enough of my ranting…. Oh… and another excuse…. Which albeit is crappy, but whatever… So – I get on my computer on Monday to finish this chapter (which I finished today) so that I could have it up by today…. And it turned out that everything I had written the couple weeks before was deleted… along with all my revisions. I (honest to god) cried because I had worked so hard on getting this done. I was soooo pissed. No kidding…. So I came on here at 8 A.M. and wrote until 2 P.M. the last I don't know… ½ of the chapter…. I hope you liked it, I don't know if it's as good as it was before… but I just hope this chapter is good enough for you guys…. I feel like it isn't…. but maybe that's just me….

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4

PS: I love Orlando Bloom….

PPS: I love… my true love… who… is leaving me for college…. Sighs

PPPS: You guys should know my email… if not, go look at my bio…. And email me if you want to make ANY suggestions to the story, be it about Barbossa (who seems very popular…) or anyone or anything else… Or just review and tell me there -

PPPPS: Ok… Last PS…. The song… It's the actual lyrics, but I left out the last verse because I really don't care for it… plus it just doesn't sound like something our dear ol' Jack would sing…. And I had to type them up, so if there're any mistakes, I'm sorry, b/c my stupid computer wouldn't let me copy and paste…. Stupid thing…. . And yeah, sorry about any other typos…. Oh well….

YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AWESOME BY REVIEWING… KEEP IT UP! A HUGE AND MARVELOUS THANKS TO (And just so you guys know, these replies aren't going to be as long this time, since I really, really want to get this posted… Next time they'll be longer though – promise! And if you really wanted [or needed] to talk to me and want me to reply…. You can always email me! - ):

ZOEgirl Chick- Wow! Thanks! I'm glad you liked this story so much and I'll be sure to go and read some of your stories! -

The Serious Padfoot- Thank you, as always - And yeah, I was kinda worried about putting the extended scenes in and having them all match up and stuff…. Well, it seems like it all worked out, didn't it? And omg… I know! Yes, dear old Rum Bird can be a tad um… impolite, shall we say? Lol…. Yeah, tell me what you thought of this chapter!! And 20 YEARS without LOTR??? What?!?! Omg…. That's gotta be a crime… somewhere…. Lol…. Middle Earth perhaps? Lol…. Yeah, I don' think I could ever go 20 years…. Good gosh…. -

LordLanceahlot- Thank you!!! Yeah, there wasn't a whole lot of alternativeness…. But I tried… I mean, I didn't want to stray too far from the original (and deleted) scenes… So thanks, and I really hope that everybody's still here, because after waiting this long, well… some people have probably given up on me….. :( So… please review again! Thanks so much! -

Kenobisaqt- Omg… I really hope you aren't dead right now…. And that you're still going to read this story, I've been a terrible person and haven't updated and I feel completely and utterly horrid… Please stick around though…. I hope you liked this chapter!! -

Inu Lover- Thank you! Yeah, acoustic guitars rock! And the chords… lost…. I've just picked it up again (after like…. 3 months!!!) and I'm trying to get back into my old habits…. Good god, school has sucked the life out of me….. tear And YES!!! LOTR won EVERYTHING at the Oscars! Woo! I was soooo happy! And yeah, Johnny looks pretty amazing with his new haircut…. Sighs And yeah, Hidalgo was sweet! And so was Secret Window… and yeah, I'd already read the novella (Secret Window, Secret Garden) a couple times before I saw the movie…. It's so creepy! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

SpritFire- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I hope that you liked this one just as much and that you stick around for more! -

Niniane, Lady of the Lake- No… no sex…. Cough yet cough….. lol…. So yeah, I hope that this kiss was enough to sate you for a little while…. Actually, I'd been planning to put it in all along… but yeah…. Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it and thought it was good! I love hearing that you could imagine exactly what happened… As I've said before, that's what I write for! I just hope you can imagine this kiss….. - lol

Erika Hanley- No, don't be sorry! I'm the one who's sorry for not updating in forever…. And thanks, yeah, the writer's block was killer…. Honestly, I think it's high school that's sucking it all out of me…. . And yes, no doubts about it, I WILL bring back Barbossa!! Absolutely. And just so you know, I think I'll be doing a Barbossa fic after this one's over… I think it'd be fitting, since so many people've asked…. What do you think? -

Mistress of Mordor- Wow… my friend… I can't believe that you've been sticking with me and my crap this far…. I love you… Honestly, you've been great…. Well, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter… And yeah, I totally agree that Jack and Liz had to have gotten a little… um…. Yeah… on the island! - So yeah and thanks for telling me about that error… I think I remember writing that and being like… "How do I make this sound _not_ redundant?" Oh well….. And yeah…. I'll be sure to bring back Barbossa…. Any suggestions? Lol…. I'm glad that you're even coming back for more… you've no idea how much that means to me! And yeah, Twister… Wow… Ok, so I'd better make this quick, like I'd promised up there…. Thanks, I'm trying to work out where and what I want everyone to do in these next few chapters, so that I can get it set up for the rest of the story…. And most of all… Thank you… Oh… and what was that Johnny Depp question that you had for me… If you still remember…. -

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED… AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER GETS DOUBLE SNAPS FOR STICKING AROUND!!! I LOVE YA GUYS!! And about the Barbossa thing… if anyone has any suggestions…. Just review or email me and tell me what you want, and I'll see if it'll work out… Savvy? -


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own any of these characters… but I DO wish I owned Orlando Bloom… or Will Turner… or Johnny Depp…. Or _Captain_ Jack Sparrow… - Ha… me and Jack…. I can just imagine the looks I'd get from all my friends…. And it'd be worth every second…

A/N: This is an alternate ending to the movie – I'm sure that if you read the preceding chapters, you'll know what's been going on and whatnot…. Savvy? -

A/N #2: Review… Please, just go and review…. You know I need them to make this better…. Just go and review please…

A/N #3: Remember… if you emailed me before about posting this story on another site or the RPGs or whatever…. **_PLEASE, PLEASE _**email me… or type up a review and ask me there…. Just tell me…. Because chances are that now, with summer here… I'll go and do it…. :)

A/N #4: I updated my bio!!! Go check it out and tell me what you think!!! (Actually... I will update it... My computer is being lame and wont let me copy and paste...)

A/N #5: Sorry if there's any grammar/spelling stuff that's messed up in here...

A/N #6: Wow... _too_ many A/N's... last one... Um... sorry the chapter's so short.... it's part one of two....

Previously, on Defeat:

_Jack looked at Will, his charcoaled eyes still swollen and growing, and he took a breath, wetting his lips a little. "Listen, Will, mate… Nothing, and I mean nothing, went on that night on the island. I swear to God and the Pearl. Nothing," he shook his head slightly as he spoke. His words escaped his lips, absolutely sincere, at least to that's how it appeared to Will. _

Will listened and watched Jack as he spoke, trying to detect a hint of nervousness or a lie, but he found neither, and he nodded to Jack.

The storm brewing inside of Will had lessened considerably, but her could still feel some of it itching to come out. He decided to stick to his earlier plan of waiting for Elizabeth to fall asleep before he, in anyway, started questioning Jack. So he sat silently in his cell… waiting.

Will leaned his head softly into the corner of the cell, stretching his legs out in front of himself, one knee bent upwards. He found himself being lulled by the slow rocking of the Pearl; back and forth, back and forth, back… and… forth. The little food Will had been given had settled in his stomach, contenting his senses enough to make him feel full. It didn't help that as he was becoming drowsier by the second that Jack was sitting across the aisle, almost in the same position, humming a song; maybe the one he supposedly learned on the island. Will didn't know, and for the moment, didn't care either as he felt his breathing slow to the rhythm of the ship's movement, which somehow, Jack was using as a sort of metronome to which he timed the humming of his song. It soon became too much for Will and it was almost as if he were already asleep before his eyes little by little settled and shut.

Will found himself standing in a massive cathedral; gold leaf lined the walls, stained glass windows depicted Biblical scenes, the ceiling ended high above him in crisscrossing arches. The mass of neatly lined pews was filled with the earnest and bright faces of strangers; some rich, some poor, some old and haggard, some young and fair. Will's heartbeat speed up as he realized with a start that he was standing in the center of the aisle, in front of them all and every eye in the church was staring at him. Seat beaded on his brow like fresh morning dew, as well as under his arms as he stated fidgeting. He first shifted his weight from foot to foot and then he shoved his clammy hands into his pockets.

Silk enveloped both his quaking hands as they plunged into the pockets of his waistcoat. Will frowned a little; his pockets never used to be this soft… He looked down and found himself even more confused. He was wearing the finest clothes he had ever seen. A cream colored waistcoat with gold embroidery along the seams and sleeves; black breeches with matching embroidering; cream stockings that led into shining black buckle shoes with gold buckles; beneath his neck, a black lace cravat; tying his hair back, out of his face and off his neck was a black satin ribbon tied in a bow, which he was very thankful for, as his neck was becoming sticky.

Will's puzzlement only increased as he felt something cold bump up against his fingers. He felt at it and brought it out. It was a ring.

"Oh my god…" Will thought to himself, putting the pieces together in his head. "I'm getting married…" Color drained from his cheeks as his situation became all to clear to him. He became even paler as he heard an orchestra start playing music.

Will faced the other end of the aisle and stared worriedly down towards the double doors at the other end; his breathing became ragged.

Suddenly, from the side of the door, out stepped a woman like no other. Her gown flowed forth from her hips in waves and flounces of white, also embroidered in gold needlework to match that of Will's. The bodice was tight and form fitting, with, not doubt, a corset underneath, and the gold needlework gracing its entirety. Her hair, honey-brown was quaffed in the latest fashion, a single ringlet draping over a perfectly sculpted shoulder. Over her hair was a veil, made of what had to have been the finest antique lace. And being so intricately made, Will couldn't quiet make out the woman's face as she walked slowly up the aisle in time with the music as if she had rehearsed it a hundred times.

For Will, watching her grace her way down the aisle was both agonizing, yet so enthralling to watch. Finally, she made it to the end of the aisle and up to the altar where Will and now a priest were awaiting her.

"You may lift the veil for the ceremony," the priest told Will in a thick Irish brogue, startling the young man, as he didn't realize his presence before.

Will nodded dumbly, put the ring inside his pocket again and turned to the woman. He slowly lifted the veil, trying his hardest not to muss up her hair. When her face was revealed, he gasped.

Elizabeth.

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as he looked at her smiling back at him.

The color came back to his cheeks in full force, making it appear as if her were blushing madly. He began to get warm again and a few more beads of sweat appeared upon his forehead.

Why was this happening? And moreover, _how_? Her father would never let her do this…. But then Will remembered her father's current state, yet her was still puzzled.

But Will didn't have time to dwell on his thoughts, for the priest cleared his throat loudly, signaling the music to cease and commanding all attention in the church. "We are gathered here today, in front of this happy pair," the priest gestured towards Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth beamed back at Will, her face glowing in happiness; whereas Will looked back at her with blank, yet very confused eyes. "To unite them in the eternal bond of marriage," the priest continued, his brogue becoming so thick that it was beginning to become hard for everyone to decipher his speech.

As the priest continued with the ceremony, Will felt his hands start to fidget and shake; he started rubbing them with his calloused fingers, as if there was dirt upon them that would not come off. Will's mind was ablaze with thoughts, wondering why he wasn't overjoyed that this moment had finally come at last; the one moment he'd been waiting for, ever since he had met Elizabeth. How could it be that he stood here, in front of countless people and couldn't control his frightened and nervous self?

TBC

A/N: Ok… now it's time for me to do a both bitchy and angelic thing…. Ok… maybe not angelic…. But kinda bitchy, but kinda nice thing….. I'm gonna have to stop the chapter there for now… I'll continue it, but I figured I'd better post it on the site, since I've kept you guys waiting for like a month… and I said in my last update that it'd only be like a week….. Well… that's me… I say one thing and do another… . I hate that, I'm sorry…. Anyways… The next part of this chapter will be a little more exciting… Um…. What's after that? Hm… the rest of the dream wedding…. And then…. Will's gonna wake up, we'll go through probably one more chapter of stuff (not sure how exciting it'll be or not… lol) and then we'll have a lovely meeting with Will and Hector (aka Barbossa… of whom we've not heard from in a long time, and I say it's a fine time to start hearing from that oh-so-loveable bad guy again… don't ya think?)… What'd ya say? I think it's gonna be fun… - Well, at least you guys will have that to look forward to… Or at least I'm hoping that you're looking forward to that… Lol…

Peace, Love, and Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4 aka Tater Tot aka Aducorien… aka Death Angel aka… a lot of other things… lol…

PS: I love Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp and a certain boy that's gone off to college… -

MANY, MANY, HUGE AND SUPERB THANKS TO…

Kenobisaqt: Thank you!! And I hoped that this chapter had enough Will in it for you… The next few chapters almost all (should … but I'm not sure if they will) focus mainly on that dashing blacksmith…** -**

****Talabar- Yep! I'm back…. Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks… I actually am feeling better, but now I've got school coming up and over 1,000 pages to read before then… so I'll see if my well-being holds up enough for me to write another chapter soon!

LordLanceahlot- Lol! Does double snaps Thanks a million… I'm glad that you're still into my story after all this time!!! And plus… doesn't matter if anything you say is corny… I love it all the same…. Plus… Corny things can be fun… like romantic movies…. Lol!! Yeah, I'm a Will/Liz fan too… but I figured that Jack needed a little action to survive… plus he was drunk…. So…. I mean…. Well… it was fun. I'm so happy you liked it!! Keep reading!

October Sky- Wow… on the 19th page! That's a long ways back… lol… - I'm so ecstatic that you like this that much! Yep, I'm glad I updated too… I was just feeling absolutely terrible that I hadn't…. And… just… thanks a mil! You've been so great! Keep reviewing!!!

The-Serious-Padfoot- Thank you!! Lol…. Dictator of the USA… (I would make a political joke here… but I'm not sure if it'd offend you or anyone else… so I'll refrain from it….) Sweet… It's always good to have more people read (or in this case… re-read…) the books!! We should totally make it our mission to have everyone in the entire world experience J.R.R. Tolkien in some way or another…. Lol… Yeah… I had fun _too_… writing that lovely bit with Rum Bird and Liz… And yes… poor Will… more poor Will to come in the next chapter…. cough cough If _that's_ not foreshadowing… I don't know _what_ is… lol…. So yeah… I'll keep you guessing…. For a little while at least… Lol!

PoppyNokia- Hey!! Thanks… And yes. That was me who promised you a Will chapter for your sweet 16th… (you turned 16… right? I hope so… I don't want to get it wrong…) Anyways… Here's a bit of Will that I thought might make you happy… But there'll be more Will chapters quite soon… So you wanted me to give you a Will/Barbossa (not like… slash…. But just w/ both of them in it… lol) chapter right? Would that be ok? Since I'm going that way anyways…. You've got that to still look forward to… - And Will sitting on his ass… um… Well… I could make it that he um… is just resting his ass until someone comes along in the story and gives him a spanking for being such a boring, yet so enticingly hot little blacksmith… Lmmfao…. No… that's probably _not_ going to happen… but it'd be fun, wouldn't it? Lol… Hope you did well on your exams! And your present will be soon…. Right after I finish my school reading stuff…. Or somewhere near then…. Well… keep reviewing…. -

Christine- Sweet name…Lol… Yes, there'll be much more Barbossa… of course…. I'm not sure about Barbossa/Liz… but I might be able to work in a little… - And if you wanted to know… after I'm done with this story, I'll be going on to write one entirely about Barbossa… So you've got that to look forward to… but it'll be a while from now…. And yeah! I totally agree!!! Geoffrey Rush is amazing!! I just watched "Ned Kelly" this morning and he was the villain in that… and he was so cool…. Yet so evil…. Man… That's just sweet…. And I liked him in Finding Nemo too! He was cool in that…. Darth Vader = awesome… I love Star Wars… that was just like… a work of genius… and Darth Vader was just soooo cool… I mean, he's evil… but he's cool… (like Barbossa) and you can't figure out whether to like him or to hate him… I love that in a character…. Keep reading!!!

Mistress of Mordor- Yep… I've updated… and this time, it's sooner than before…. Takes out a bottle of champagne and uncorks it, but ends up with it all over…. Oops… Oh well… Takes out 2 cans of Dr. Pepper and some cookies instead So yeah….. thanks! I'm glad ya liked the chappie… And yeah… I mean, I wanted some tension to be going on with Jack and Liz, but I didn't want it to be too dramatic and ooc… So I'm glad that it worked out… And I've gotta say… I absolutely LOVED making Elizabeth drunk… that was so much fun…. Character depth is what I'm striving for, since many characters (in fanfics or not…) are so much like cardboard cutouts that they're just not interesting and they make it so that you've got no real emotional attachment to them… So I'm glad that Jack and Liz've got a little bit of depth… And the "waves licking at the white sand" bit was once again (like all my best parts) something that was totally random and came out of the blue when I started writing it…. Although, with this chapter, I'm not sure that there's any descriptions or anything that really stand out… Tell me if you find something though… lol… I've gotta say it again… like I do every time I update… I'm so glad that you're here on this journey with me… You've been such a great help and I know you've said you'll stay through thick and thin… but I'm just sooo grateful to you. You've done such an awesome job at critiquing me and making me a better writer… Inserts random quote to break up the tender moment Lol…. "Hector must die…" Winks It's all right about the Johnny question… and about POTC 2…. All I've been able to find out in my quests on the net are that it's supposed to have REALLY big twists and turns (enough to make you come see the 3rd sequel…) and that Keith Richards will most likely be in it as Johnny's aka Jack Sparrow's dad… Now… about the people… like Keira and Johnny and Orlando… they're still in contract negotiations… Since, now, they're all bigger stars, they're demanding more money and well… you can probably figure it out… So, there's a possibility that there might not _be_ any sequel(s)… but in reality, I think Disney's made so much $$ off of the franchise that they wont give up the opportunity to make the sequel(s), no matter how much it costs them…. Big sigh Ok… that's enough Hollywood economics and whatnot for me… So I'd better be off to eat lunch now… it's already the afternoon and I'm starving…. Hope you review soon…. Give me some suggestions for the next part of the wedding, please… - Talk to ya later… cheers!

OK… SO A BIG THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS… I LOVE YA ALL…. SO KEEP REVIEWING!!


End file.
